Starting from the bottom
by Wolves-Pack07
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a boy who grows up with almost everyone hating him. However one night will change his life forever as he will start his path to leave his mark in the ninja world. Strong/Smart Naruto, Strong/Confident Hinata and Smart/Strong OCs. Main pairing NaruHina maybe Harem. Bashing of Sakura/Sasuke/ almost all villagers/Civil Councils maybe more. New Summary. Read if lost.
1. The Promise

**A/N: Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my very first Naruto FanFic. I would like to take the time to bring up three very important things:**

**#1: I would like it if none of you jugged my work. I don't like it when people make bad comments on others stories and to hell I'll like it on mine. If you don't like my story then don't read it.**

**#2: If you don't like a female kurama or don't like the Naruto world from changing too much and going to complain a lot for it then do use all a favor and Get Out!**

**#3: Since this is my first Naruto FanFic I would like it if you can please leave a review since it'll help me know what you guys think of the story and help me on what I should do in latter chapters. Just remember that I'm asking to leave review if you want if you don't want to then that is ok with me.**

**With that said I would like to say, "I don't own Naruto, I own this Fan Fiction story idea."**

* * *

><p>Story Keys<p>

(Normal Talk)

_(Normal Thinking)_

(Summoning/Jutsu Talk)

**(Demon Talk)**

_**(Demon thought)**_

_**(Demon Summoning/Jutsu Talk)**_

* * *

><p>Prologue: The Promise<p>

**(Konoha October 10****th**** night)**

It was a very sad day in Konoha, or Village hidden in the leaf as others called it, since the village had suffered a deadly attack from the Kyūbi no Yōko or the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. It had cost the village multiple lives in both its ninja force and civilian population. However, outside the village walls and deep within the forest a woman is crying on the events that had just taken place.

The woman was looking over two other people, a blond male and a red head female who were both lying on the ground next to each other with a giant hole in both their stomachs. The woman looking over them knew that they were both dead and she know she was to be blame for this.

"Why?" she stated as her tears slowly felled off her face and landed on the hands of the dead woman's left arm. "Why did you have to leave? You knew that it didn't have to end like this. You were my best friend Kushina. You could have lived thought this and give your new born the love that he needed."

As if on cue, a baby that was right behind her started to cry. She slowly walked over to the child, who was in a small basket, and pick up the child in hoped to calm him down.

"Shhh little one, don't cry." She said as she began to rock the child back and forth in her arms. Within seconds the child went to sleep in the woman's arms. The women slowly placed the baby back in the basket she had picked him up from. She looked at the child with sad eyes as if she had done something that couldn't be taken back.

"Please forgive me." She said as the tears slowly started to form in her eyes again. She put her thumb over the child's check and stroked it with care. As she did that, little black lines started to form on the infant's checks. "I'm sorry for the burden you'll have to carry because of me. I promise to take care of you, but that won't happen for at least a few years until then take good care young one."

With that the women slowly began to fade away till she was no longer there.

* * *

><p><strong>(Konoha September 10<strong>**th**** night four years later)**

It had been three years since the Nine-Tails Fox had attacked Konoha. The village had done will on rebuilding itself. However its ninja force was still in much need to be fixed if it had to protect the people that lived in the village.

Sadly, even from outside threats one boy faced daily threats from nearly the who village. That boy was Naruto Uzumaki, a boy who was born on the day of Nine-Tails' attack. People saw him as a the demon that had attacked and killed their love ones because he was the only thing found near the body of their dead Fourth Hokage, the last person that was with the beast before it had disappeared. The village's Third Hokage had stated that the Fourth had killed the evil half of the demon fox and sealed the good half into the boy. He stated that the Fourth to be seen as a hero to the villagers.

However, due to the villagers hatred for the demon, that had harmed the ones they care for and destroyed their home, still thought that the boy was nothing more than the demon itself and fear that it will sooner or later finish what it had started.

The Third had made sure that no harm was done to the boy and that he was never to know what he had held deep with in him. That said he made law that stated anyone who harmed the boy would face severe punishment. He also made sure that anyone who had or would tell people who didn't know what had happen or about Naruto's condition, manly to the young children that couldn't remember what happened that day, would be sentence to be interrogated and follow by death. He wanted the boy to be able to make friends and have a good life.

Unfortunately, like any set of rules people try to find loopholes to them and they did. The law stated that no one could tell anyone about the events but never said anything about keeping their children away from the boy no matter what. The no harming part of the law came to mind when people realized two things: one, there was no way that the boy was always keep on watch due to the amount of ninjas left in the village and second, they had to be at least identified or be seen hurting the boy in order for the law to be in effect. People first used emotional hatred by giving mean glares or call him names at him that made him feel weak, or others tried to be nice so that he'll let his guard down. Finally, they would finally hurt the boy by chasing him in packs of mobs, wearing masks to hide their faces as they care sharp or anything that looked lethal. They would chase or drag the boy to dark alleys where they beat the boy to near death.

The third did his best for the boy but could never find anyone who had attacked him. He came to thought that ninjas, from the weakest to his elite, were involved in the attacks. All this had stared when Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of four. The Hokage was luck to find an apartment that the boy could stay in; however, he hadn't realized he had made him an easier target for the villagers. Almost every week his house was vandalized and robbed of what little the boy had to live off of. This leads use to now…

Naruto was doing his best to fight off the cold. His house had just been robbed earlier that day of all his food and blankets. His bed was destroyed so badly he couldn't sleep in it, so, he had no chose but to sleep on the cold hard floor tonight. It didn't help that all the windows in the house was shattered to pieces letting in all the cold air from outside. What made things really worse was that his heating system wasn't working so he had to sleep in the ice cold weather.

"Don't worry Naruto," he stated, "if you can live throw this you can live throw any-anything." He slowly doses his best to heat up his body, but fails when he feels his hands don't move and his blood slowly freezing up. He does his best to sleep but the cold makes it hard and his body makes it harder for him.

He slowly felt the cold wash over him like a wave. He slowly closes his eyes in hopes of a miracle. Soon enough his whish was answer as feels himself being lift up from the floor and feels something worm cover his body. He turns to see what the cause of it was and he was met with red "ruby" like eyes to his blue "crystal" like eyes. Naruto was too cold to question who or what he was looking at. Slowly his body was wrapped in what felt like fur, but he didn't question since it felt nice and help heat up his body.

Naruto's head was slowly being place on what he thought was the thing's chest. He slowly listened to the beat of the heart that made him feel safe. With each passing beat, he drifted off to sleep on the being's chest as he made up his mind that this was a human to him.

As the person looked at the boy in her arms it calmly said, "I told you I'd be back."

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review and chapter 2 will be here soon.<strong>


	2. The Final Strick

**Hello ladies and gentleman and welcome to Chapter 2 of my Naruto story and like the reviews and followers I've had since I posted the story. Anyway on to the story…**

"**I don't own Naruto; I own this Fan Fiction story idea."**

Story Keys

(Normal Talk)

_(Normal Thinking)_

(Summoning/Jutsu Talk)

**(Demon Talk)**

_**(Demon thought/talk within mind)**_

_**(Demon Summoning/Jutsu Talk)**_

Chapter 1: The Final Strike

**(Konoha October 10****th**** Hokage Monument)**

As the sun sets on the Village of the Hidden Leaf the spirit of joy could be seen thought out the village. The villagers were happy because it was almost time for The Kyūbi festival, a festival that was healed on the day the village was saved from a demon known as The Nine-Tailed Fox by their Fourth Hokage who had sadly died that vary same day five years ago. The festival also gave the villagers a chance to let their wild side out by the dancing, the eating, and even the amount of alcohol some would drink since almost all the things served in the festival were 50 if not 75% off the normal price was. However, many of the villagers were really waiting to show their true wild side this festival. One they've held off for far too long.

Sadly, one person was sitting on top of the Hokage Monument looking over the entire village. That person was a little boy named: Naruto Uzumaki, he wore a simple white shirt with green shorts that reach his ankles with blue sandals on his feet. He sat on top of the Fourth Hokage looking over the village as the sun was setting and giving the village golden look. The boy was hated throw out the whole village and he could never figure out why he was hated. Not even his adopted grandfather, Hiruzen Sarutobi or the Third Hokage, know why he was hated. Naruto wish he could live a better life then what he had. Born an orphaned on the day of the Nine-Tailed attack, Naruto was force to fend for himself. The orphanage he grow up in for the first four years of his life were awful since the nurse wouldn't give him any food to eat and have every other orphan not go near him or reward them for picking on him. It was when he turned four when he entered his true hell.

Being thrown out of the orphanage, Hiruzen thought of giving an apartment to the boy and help him when he could to help the boy. However, Hiruzen never once thought that placing the boy in a home with no care would make him an easy target for the villagers. He would have to go to the hospital at least nine times a month to check on the boy after being found and taken to the hospital to treat the injures that the villagers had inflicted on the boy. It didn't take long for Naruto to figure out that he had to stay somewhere safe, so he made a chose to stay at the Hokage tower and stay close to the Hokage to be safe for the day till he had to go home. However, not everything could go the way he wanted since Hiruzen had to go important meetings and couldn't take Naruto along or let him stay in his office all by himself.

Naruto thought that he could be safe at Ichiraku Ramen shop since it was the other, if not only, other place he was welcome in to without being thrown out. The shop was run by Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. The other two people in the village he had thought of as family to him. They gave him food to eat and never overprice him and sometimes gave him it for free. He had been Ichiraku's best costumer since he ate all he order, never made much of a mess, and he always promise to help out with what they need help in to help pay for his bill.

Sadly, he feared that he might have hurt their business even more if he stayed longer then he should have since villagers would see him go in and often left in a hurry when he entered. That's when he notice one day the Hokage Monument and thought he could stay up there when the Hokage had to go to important meetings. So after given it a shot he found that the top had a beautiful view of the village and was isolated so no one would fine him.

So today he had to sit up there since the Hokage was out. Naruto could only feel sad since he had to be all alone again but, it didn't matter since he was use to the idea already. Naruto slowly took his eyes off the village and look at the paper that was on the grown next to him. It was of a drawing he had made, that had him in so much thought for the past month. The pitcher was nothing but a shaded object that had read eyes.

"_What were you," _he thought,_ "It about to be month since I saw you and I've been wondering who or what you are?"_ For the past mouth Naruto wondered about some figure had enter his home, after it had been robbed of everything, and confronted him when he was cold and he couldn't go to sleep. When he had awaked the next morning he found nothing of what came to his house the night before.

"_**Go home Naruto."**_ Naruto looked up to the sky to see that night was now started to look down as what little of the sun could be seen was fading away. Also he notices that fireworks were being fired in to the sky to signaling the stat of the festival.

"_The festival has stared." _thought Naruto as he made his was down the monument. _"Better do what the voice said and get home fast."_ Naruto had always wondered why he had always heard a voice that told him to do something. At first he was unsure what to do but he figure out that the voice was trying to help him stay away of dangerous things that were going to happen to him. He always thought he had some angle watching over him since he was able to live throw things normal people would die from or be affected by. For the most part Naruto just wanted to get home since he had a bad feeling of tonight.

**(Village Council Meeting)**

The meeting the Hokage had gone to was finally over. The main topic was of the civilian plan for the night's festival. Hiruzen was really not looking forward to a giant stack of paperwork to be on his desk for anything that will happen during the festival. Thankfully one of the councilmen said that his son's ANBU team had volunteer to watch over the festival and stop anything bad that would stop anything that went wrong tonight. With no more things on the agenda the meeting ended so that the Civilian Council could start the festival.

"Your son's team isn't going to stop tonight's event are they?" said one of the council member.

"Of course not, after all it's the main event of the whole festival," Replied the other council member. "Not to mention that they said that they would love to help and clean up whatever is left."

With that all the council members left to quickly get all the last things in place and start the festival.

**(Konoha dark streets W/Naruto)**

Naruto follow closely to everything the voice told him to do in order for him to get home safe. He had to take the empty streets that the festival wasn't taken place on so he wouldn't be seen. He could tell that he was at least five blocks away from his house. He was also glade that he was far from the more populated part of the village were many of the villagers were. Sadly, his house was in the festival ground so he could still run into villagers.

He stood next to a concrete wall that was part of the building that made a small ally way by the help of another building. He had to take the ally ways so he wouldn't be seen since he was now in the area in which the festival was held. The ally way sadly came on to a wide open street in which he couldn't take any other route to avoid it. Naruto slowly peeked throw the corner of the wall to see if anyone was on the street. He eyes went shock to see that at least a mob full of villagers armed with some sort of weapons in hand guarding both ends of the street.

"_No! NO! NO!" _Naruto was all but shocked to see the street filled with people with weapons of many sorts. He was also mad because this street had festival light that made it almost hard to hide. Thankfully the shadows made it so he would be seen, but even he knew they would find him eventually. _"Great the lights make it hard for me to sneak by them without being seen_."

"How much longer will this take? I want to enjoy the rest of what this festival has to offer." Said a villager

"Relax," answer another, "there are other villagers up ahead. If that **thing** gets by them well then that's what we are for to make sure it dies tonight." Naruto can tell it was him they were talking about. He could feel the hatred when the man said the word "thing".

"Are we sure it's out here?" stated another villager.

"Of course," replied the same man as before, "others have said that it's not in its house and not at the place he all ways eats at so he has to be near the Hokage tower. When that thing is finally dead the second set of fireworks will go off telling everyone its dead and that the real festival can begin."

"_Oh No!"_ Naruto looked around panicking in hopes to find a way out. _"I have to think of some thing or else they will find m…"_ he was pull out of his thoughts when he felt an arm gripping his neck and picking him off the ground walking on to the main street.

"Hey guys look what I found," stated the villager that was holding Naruto. All the villagers looked and evil smirks could be seen on all their faces as they walked closer to the man that held the now scared Naruto.

"_**Naruto,"**_ stated the voice in his head, _**"When I give the word bite the man that's holding you as hard as you can. When he lets go run straight. Don't look back and get to your house and barricade the door as much as you can." **_Naruto was listing as a women holding what looked like a walking stick came up and ready to swing the stick at him.

"This stick belonged to my father," the women said in a cold tone, "he couldn't walk right so he needed it to make easy to get around. Ironic since this help him move around, now I'm going to use it so you don't move around anymore **demon**." The women slowly ready herself to swing the stick with all the force she had and was aiming for Naruto's head.

"_**Naruto NOW!"**_ shouted the voice. Naruto quickly bit the man arm as hard as he could and soon let go so he could land on the ground. Once he landed her heard the sound of the stick braking and saw that the man from before had taken the hit straight to the face and his skull sounded as if was being broken in to pieces.

Naruto was thankful that the women had left him a gap so he could run though and he took it. He ran as fast as his little legs could run as the mob behind him ran shouted at him and followed him. He cut off everything he was hearing from the mob and only hoped he would be able to get to his house.

He was relief to see that his apartment was now in his view. He ran quickly up the stairs and entered his home and quickly grabbed all he could carry and try to block the front door as best he could.

"_**Good Naruto now wait near your window in your room so if anything happens you have a way out."**_ Naruto did as he was told and did his best to calm himself down. _"It'll be alright. The voice has gotten me this far and I know it will get me out of this as safe as it can."_

**(Outside with Mob)**

The mob slowly surrounded theapartment building with torches and a weapon in hand.

"I saw we drag that thing out of their so we can finally be rid of It." on villager said with many others shouting in agreement.

"Not so fast," another said, "we're going to force out but we're going to use this." The man pulled out two round objects.

A man from the crowed looked at one closely and said, "A smoke bomb?"

"Yes." The man replied. "A flammable smoke bomb and with the fire ball in my other hand we will make the demon know true fear. Not to mention that the smoke bomb has a chemical that will weaken its nerves as he smells it making him helpless, just like he made all our love ones feel five years ago when the demon attacked and killed them." The mob began to agree and was getting ready to make sure they would be a safe distance away from the blast that might happen.

**(Inside with Naruto)**

Naruto was started to get scared again since he couldn't tell if the mob had left or if they were waiting for him. He got even more scared when he heard a crash from the front door window and something hit the ground. Before he could react smoke started to get in to the room from the crack at the bottom of the door. Naruto took a deep breath of what was coming in from under the door. _"That smells like smoke."_

"_**Naruto you have to jump to the roof of the next building. They are planning to blow up the place"**_ the voice said. With shock coming into his eyes, Naruto slowly back up and ran straight to the window and jumped out to the next roof top. He made a hard landing onto the building's roof but at least he had made it. He began to walk to the other side of the roof in hopes to find a way down. He was in luck since the building had a ladder to climb down half way since the other half was lock up so no one would be able to get up to the roof. He placed himself so he could climb down what he could when an explosion caught his eye.

The building he had called home began to be caught in flames. The window he jumped out from now had fire on it. He could only guess that the building was burning from the inside out. With a final look Naruto climb down the ladder and hop down into the ally way behind the building. Naruto slowly hugged the way as he came up to another main street in hopes no one would see him. He looked right and left but saw no one. The sounds of cheering could be heard in the direction of his old home. Tears began to form in the boys eyes as he had finally realize that the villagers truly wanted him dead and would go so far to make it come true.

"_**Naruto this isn't the time for this right now,"**_ the voice said. _**"Quickly head to the main gate of the village and go into the woods. They won't find you there." **_ With those words Naruto quickly made a run to the main gate to do what the voice had said.

**(With Mob)**

Cheering could be heard all around by the people as they finally were happy to be free from their demon problem. All were thanking the man who had come up with the idea that had killed the demon once and for all.

"Did we miss something here?" a voice was herd that had everyone quiet down and look at who said that. There were five men dress in all black clothing, with a grey flak jacket on top of the shirt, metal arm guards and gloves, black ninja sandals and all of them had a sword strap on to their backs. The only thing that made them look different was the different animal shape masks that were of a lion, a panther, a puma, a leper and a tiger.

"Oh it's the ANBU guys," said a villager, "sorry we couldn't save a piece of the demon for you but you could help clean up if you want."

"It's dead?" ask the one wearing the lion mask.

"Yup, burn into ashes by now," said another villager. As the mask men look at the burning building to see if the statement was true.

"Pūma check and see if you can sense anything." Ask the lion. The one with the puma mask look at the building vary closely.

"Captain there's nothing in that building, but there is something heading to the village's main gate. I think that it might be It." answered the puma.

"Looks like its still breathing after all," That made all the villagers angry to know that the demon was still alive and on the move. "Relax we'll make sure it dies and that it stays dead. All of you go up town and enjoy the festival and tell everyone else to act normal about tonight's events."

With that the mob quickly made its way up town to enjoy the rest of the festival. The lion watch the villagers leave and then turn to his team. "Pūma led the way. Everyone else stay close to each other."

They all jumped on to roof tops and headed straight to the woods in search of the boy that was the cause of the village great pain.

**(Woods)**

Naruto was standing out in the woods trying to catch his breath after the running he had done. He slowly looks up to the sky to see that the fireworks were back.

"_They really think I'm dead do they?" _Naruto was letting all the tears come out and hopes he would fine comfort in that. He slowly turns around so he wouldn't have to look at the fireworks since they only cause more pain for him. He placed his hand on a tree in hopes he could figure out what to do now.

"_Maybe I could go to another village. One that would have the people like me for who I'm..." _Naruto thoughts were soon interrupted by a sudden feeling of pain was felt on the hand that was placed on the tree and blood was also coming from his hand. He looks at his hand and was shock to see that a kunai was in the middle of his hand.

"We fund you at last," Naruto look behind him to see a man wearing a lion mask staring at him. He also notices that behind that man were to more men. One wore a puma mask as the other wore a panther mask with his arm sticking out as if he had thrown something.

"_He must've been the one that throw the kunai,"_ Naruto slowly look to the right of him to see one with a leper mask standing there. Finally he notices a shadow was form that was blocking the moon's light. He looks up to see one wearing a tiger mask standing up at the tree tops. _"Five ninjas I have to get out of her fast!"_

Naruto quickly did his best to remove the kunai that was keeping him from running away.

"That won't work demon," said the man in the panther mask. "Unless you have the strength to pull that thing out, you aren't going anywhere." Naruto add all the strength he had left to remove the thing and it was working since he could feel the blade going throw his flash and coming out.

"You should have died a long time ago demon" said the lion, "Now it's time to say good-bye." With that said the one in the leper mask charge at the boy with his sword in hand. He aimed straight for Naruto's neck in hopes of killing it in one go. Luckily for Naruto he was able to duck just in time and had been able to remove the kunai from his hand. Naruto took the opportunity to stab the ANBU in his gut with the kunai causing the ANBU to fall to the floor in pain.

"Amazing you were able to remove the kunai and injure the rookie too," said the man in the puma mask. Naruto did his best to keep his balance as he started to feel weak and tired all of the sudden. "Out of strength already I see. All well any easy kill will do."

The three ANBU pulled out their weapons ready to tear the boy limb for limb. "Any last words," the lion said. Naruto sadly feel to the ground and had a hard time keeping his eyes open. "Good now DIE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH-"a scream was herd that made the three ANBU stop from charging the boy. Before anyone could say anything something came out of the bushes behind them. They all went shock at what they saw. It was their fourth team member Tora the one with the tiger mask.

"Get out of here," he said with a low breath. His body looked like he had been attack by a wild animal. The bottom half of his left leg had almost no skin, all that could be seen was his bone and blood coming out. His chest look like it was cut by a giant wild animal's claws as the markings on his chest cut throw his vest, his clothes and even his flesh. His mask was broken over where his left would be covered and the left eye was missing from head. The final terrifying part was that his right arm was gone; leaving only the bone that would connect the arm.

He soon felled to the ground and die slowly. It wasn't long that the three heard a small whistle from on top of the tree. All of them look up to see a figure hidden with in the shadows not even the moon light give any view of the person.

"YOU DID YOU DO THIS TO TORA!" yelled the puma but got no answer. "ANSER ME" stills no answer. "THAT'S IT!" With that the puma quickly began to make his way up to the figure.

"Pūma wait," said the lion but was too late. Pūma had the figure on his crosshairs and aimed his sword to the figures shoulder. Sadly, when his blade met its shoulder the blade broke in half. Before he could react, the figure shoved its hand throw his chest. The two below were petrified as they say the thing make a hole throw their teammate's chest but also be holding his hart on the other side. With one squeeze, the figure burst Pūma's heart like a water balloon. The two also notice Pūma's lifeless corps fall straight to the ground landing almost at their feet.

The two look back up to see that the figure was now gone. Panther, now being afraid, back up reading himself for an attack. "Where it go," he said, "WHERE IT GO!" He soon had gotten the feeling that someone was behind him. He slowly turns around and to have his eyes bug out from under his mask.

When Lion finally turned around to see his only teammate come flying to nearby tree. He was once again shock to see the animal like claw marks throw his chest. He saw that the figure was now in front of him and picking up the sword Leper used to try to kill Naruto with. Now with nothing with fear, Lion began to run as fast as he could to reach the village. Sadly, the figure had aimed the blade a throw it and stabbed Lion straight throw the chest killing him instantly.

The figure caught the hand of the injured Leper who was holding the kunai that was in his gut due to Naruto. Within a second the figure had its hand over his throat and slowly put force on it breaking his neck and killing him without a second thought.

When the figure finally know it was safe it turn to the body of a pass out Naruto. It slowly picked him up and said, "Time to get you somewhere safe."

With that the figure jumps throw the trees to take the boy somewhere safe.

**Finally finish. Sorry it took so long.**

**Read and Review and chapter 3 will be here soon.**


	3. We Meet at Last

**Hello ladies and gentleman and welcome to Chapter 3 of my Naruto story and I like thank those who have reviewed, favorite, and/or follows the story. Anyway on to the story…**

"**I don't own Naruto; I own this Fan Fiction story idea."**

* * *

><p>Story Keys<p>

(Normal Talk)

_(Normal Thinking)_

(Summoning/Jutsu Talk)

**(Demon Talk)**

_**(Demon thought/talk within mind)**_

_**(Demon Summoning/Jutsu Talk)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: We Meet at Last<p>

**(Location Unknown)**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in a dark room and he couldn't see much in front of him. He didn't know what had happen after his little black out in the forest and he was starting to get nerves about where he was.

He couldn't see much of the room he was in because of the dark, but was luckily to see some outlines of objects in the room.

"Oh good your awake," said a voice. Naruto look to where the voice had come from, but only to see what he guessed look like the outline of a person sitting in a chair that was in the corner of the room. He watched as the figure lift his hand and had it disappear under something next to the chair. It was soon after a 'click' sound was heard and light appear from the now known lap in the room. Naruto quickly shield his eyes to block the rays of light from hurting his eyes. The light was so bright, that only the figure's out line could be seen.

His eyes quickly adapted to the light and he could finally see the figure that was now walk to him. The figure was a person, a woman to be more accurate. She made her way closer to him and Naruto didn't know what to do at that very moment. He was lost since he didn't know the women but had a feeling that he had meet her before but couldn't put his figure on it.

He taken out of thought when he felt a hand on the top of his head. He look to the right of him to see that the woman was sitting next to him with her hand run from the top of his head to the back of his head. He slowly look at her and saw that she was wearing black pants and combo of red and orange shirt, however, her clothes was not that caught his eye but her actual shape of body. From what he could tell she had a perfect hour glass figure that women would kill for and men would die from their heart and eyes bursting out of them if they look to long at her. What, really caught Naruto's eyes were the two giant lumps on her chest. He soon notice that he was searing at them for a little longer then he should, and with a quick movement turned his head away to the left and stared at the wooden floor hopping the women didn't noticed him looking at her breast.

"Well is little Naruto in love with my twins or is it something else that that he likes?" asked the women. At that Naruto's face got red as a tomato. He hated when people thought he was a pervert since he would rather give up a finger then to invade a women's privacy or stare at a woman's body, other than the head and face, without permission from the women.

He quickly turned to face the woman to state he was no pervert, but, only to stop as he got a good look at her face. Her face was truly that of an angel, if not a god, since her face look so smooth, slick and pure of innocence. Her lips look soft smooth pink that look like they would kill a man with a kiss and her eyes were even and look to have the ability to lure man to their death. Her face in general looked to have a perfect alignment to all her features from ears to noise and eyes to mouth. However, the features were not the things that caught his attention, but the look she had on. She had a look of relive and happiness, as if she had found something dear to her that had been lost for years. What Naruto found odd about that was that it looked like that she was aiming that look at him, but he knew that nobody from his village cared for him to begin with.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" she asked. She was worry that she was scaring the boy, since he had never met her before. With that said Naruto snap back out of his thoughts.

"No." he said, "I was wondering if we have ever met before because you feel very familiar. More importantly where are we and how did I get here." The woman's quickly looked down to the ground and her face expression changed to a depressive look. To Naruto it looked like she was fighting a battle with in herself and couldn't tell what to do next.

"Naruto," she started, "before I answer your questions I need you to promise me that you will not over react to anything I'm about to tell and that you listen to everything I have to say before you make a judgment." She turned to see if the boy had anything to say to this but all she got was a nod from him saying he would do what she told him to do. Naruto just couldn't stop looking at her eyes, since they look so familiar to him.

With a deep breath she turned to look at the ground again. "Ok." She started, "To answer your question 'where you are?' you are in a house located outside the village of the leaf. Well your parents' house to be more accurate." She paused so that the info would sink into the boy.

"_My parents," _Naruto thought,_ "How does she knows my parents since not even old man Hokage knows about them and if she dose where has she been all this time"_ Naruto said nothing about this but just keep staring at her eyes since they started to show some emotion in them.

"As to how you got here," she continued, "I brought you here after saving you from those ninjas back in the woods." Naruto just keep staring at her eyes as if he was searching for an answer that he's been searching for but doesn't know what it is or what he's looking for.

"_So all that really did happen,"_ Naruto thought as all things that had earlier started to go thought his head like a movie. He thought that the events were from some sort of nightmare he had, but knowing how his life had been so far, he came to the conclusion that it will soon possible that it will soon happen. He was thankful that this woman had come to save him or who knows what would have happen to him.

"As to whom I'm will," she started again as Naruto still keep looking at her eyes.

"I'm… I'm ah…" Naruto notice the struggle in her voice almost has if she was fighting something with in her. What he really took notice was her eyes were now starting to show an emotion, however that emotion was one that he was well to known with, fear.

"I'm the reason why you're hated in your village Naruto. I'm so sorry," she said. She started to cry and quickly covered her eyes with in hand so the boy wouldn't see her tears. Sadly, she was not quick enough.

Naruto saw the change of emotion in her eyes when she said that. He was thinking hard at what she had told him at that moment.

"_She is the reason why I'm hated. But as far as I know I have never met her and she has never met me, at least I think we haven't met, so how can she be the cause of all my pain?"_

Still crying, the women keep her hands over her eyes. She didn't want to see how he would react to her statement, nor did she want to see how he would act towards her if he believed her in the first place. Suddenly, she felt arms being wrapped around her belly. She moved her hands and look down only to have her breast block the boy's head only having his long yellow bright hair to tell her he was right below her cleavage.

He was hugging her. Naruto was hugging her. After what she had said she was thought she was going to be yelled at or worse.

"Naruto why are you…" Her words were cut short when his head poop out and his blue eyes were eyeing her red eyes.

"I know it," he stated as if he had finally came to an answer for the question that had been on his mind this whole time. "You're that beautiful women that help me out that cold night last night and help me go to sleep for the first time since I've been alone."

His hug tightened a little around her belly. "I'm also hugging you because I hate seeing beautiful women sad because it makes me sad when I see that epically caring women that help me out." He gave off a sweet fox grin showing he was happy.

"You wouldn't say those things if you know who I was and what I've done," she claimed with a hurtful tone in her voice. "How do you know that it was me and not someone else?"

"Simple," he stated with the fox grin still on his face. "It's your eyes. Your eyes show the same emotion as the women that day did and trust me I find it easy to read people by their eyes so I can tell is you."

She took in all the info and was shock he can figure that out. In fact she was doing the same with him. Since knowing his past, she was looking at his eyes ever since she saw that fox grin. Sure it looks happy but a grin is nothing without the help of the eyes. The eyes are the best place to tell how someone would feel. She was hopping to see at least some pain in his eyes to make the next part easy on her, but sadly, his eyes had a glimmer of hope and happiness that match that grin of his.

"Still," she started, "You would hate me if you knew who I was and what I've done."

"Really, try me and see that I still wouldn't care," was all he could say to her.

"Very well," she said as pain began to show in her eyes, "My name is Kura but everyone knows me as the…" she stops as more pain was shown in her eyes. It was clear that she wanted to fight this pain but couldn't.

"…people know me as Kyūbi no Yōko." Tears began to go down her check. Naruto was all but confused at what she had said. As if reading his mind she continued.

"I know you were told that the Yondaime had killed the Nine-Tails years ago, however that was a just a lie. The Yondaime couldn't kill me, so he went with the next best thing and sealed it with in a new born child in hopes to stop me from destroying the village. That new born was you, Naruto. And from there on you were mistreated because the villagers all believed that you were me in a reborn form of human hopping to finish what was done that faithful day."

She waits as her eyes began to water as she waits for Naruto to respond to her story. However, when he did it was not the one she was expecting. His arms tighten around her belly again and hide his head under her cleavage again. She was all but shock at his action towards her.

"So let me see if I got this. The Fourth sealed you inside me and the villagers hate me because they think I'm you. But I don't care who you are because you took care of me for who knows how long. And if you are sealed in me then that means you're the voice I hear in my head that keeps me safe from the villagers' attacks. All of those things you've done for me, tells me you aren't much of a demon people make you out to be. That's why I trust you."

The sleepiness in that last sentence tells her that Naruto was going to sleep. She had no idea what time it was so she wasn't shock that he feel asleep.

When the snoring was heard, she slowly got up and laid him on the couch to rest for the rest of the night. She smiled watching him sleep soundly. She was amazed that he took her in with open arms, but tomorrow she knows that she will have to tell him everything.

With that thought going thought her head, she slowly remember something she could never forget.

"_Promise us that you will help him live his life the way he wants to be and make sure nothing happens to him Kura"_

"_Yes please, all the things we wanted for him is in the compound. You know where they are. Please give them to him so that part of use will live off with him. Please."_

Those words ran to her head as she looks at the boy sleeping on the couch. _**"It's time we live up to those promises you made back then Kura."**_

"_Yes we do. But first I need to get a few things and then we will leave."_

"_**Where will we go?"**_

"_I know just the place."_

With that she turned around and entered the darkness of the room that wasn't lit by the lap earlier. She knew that from this day on Naruto life will change, but for the best or the worst is unknown even to her. But no matter what she knows that she'll be there for him every step of the way for him.

"_That's a promise to the end."_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my Gawd I'm finally done with this chapter.<strong>

**Hello ladies and gentleman and I would like to say how sorry I'm for updating this small chapter.**

**I was waiting in hopes to get more reviews so I would know your guys opinions, however by doing so it cause my mind to wonder away from this story and began to question how to continue the story.**

**I've also have spent my time doing researched on other Naruto Fanfic to get ideas how to describe sense and characters to even how to write action scenes to have you guys interested in this fic. Not to mention try to add characters to the story and come up with names and background info and/or trying to make the store come together is hard as well.**

**Hopefully I can get the next chapter by the end of the week or end of the month for you guys.**

**Anyways that is all ladies and gentleman I hope you like this chapter and if you do don't forget to like my story and/or add it to your favorites and review since it helps to get feedback from you all.**

**And I'll see you all next time "bye, bye"**


	4. Dawn of the New Beginning

**Hello ladies and gentleman and welcome to Chapter 4 of my Naruto story and I like thank those who have reviewed, favorite, and/or follows the story.**

**Heads Up: Description in this chapter and I don't do good in that so it might be bad so I hope I don't make you guys get lost reading this chapter.**

**Anyway on to the story…**

"**I don't own Naruto; I own this Fan Fiction story idea."**

* * *

><p>Story Keys<p>

(Normal Talk)

_(Normal Thinking)_

(Summoning/Jutsu Talk)

**(Demon Talk)**

_**(Demon thought/talk within mind)**_

_**(Demon Summoning/Jutsu Talk)**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Dawn of the New Beginning <span>

**(Woods)**

Naruto slowly opens his eyes from being awoken by the chirping of birds and crickets and many other noisy insects one would find out in the woods. He looks around to see that he was resting on the base of a tree with what look like a black cloak covering his body like a blanket.

He then quickly remembers the events that happen last night. From being chased in the village, to being hunted down by the AMBU in the woods, to even the meeting with Kura.

"_Was it all just a dream?" _he thought._ "No. Not the being chased out of the village part," _Naruto always knew that the village will do anything to get rid of him and if he was in the middle woods then that meant the events did in fact happen,_ "but did I really met Kura or did I just dream it all."_

"Good morning sleepy head," said a voice right above him. Naruto looked up to see Kura up on the branch above him. Before he could say a word or even react, she jump to the side and land on the dirt road to the side of the tree giving Naruto a full view of her.

Naruto notice that she was wearing a larger cloak similar to the one that was covering him. The clock reached down to her knees and her arms were completely cover be the sleeves. The collar looked like it was able to cover Kura mouth. Naruto assumed that the cloak had a hood on the back but was unable to see it due to Kura bright red hair.

Naruto also notice that the cloak was open right down the middle giving Naruto a view of what Kura was wearing underneath the cloak. She was wearing an orange turtleneck that blend perfectly with her black cloak. Along with, what he guessed to be, a light brown battle/street wearing skirt that reach to her knees and black sandals to finish the look.

Soon after, Naruto notice the giant scroll that was now next to her feet. The scroll was an orange color with red on the edge and yellow on the other. When he was about to ask what the scroll was for, Kura beat him to it,

"Naruto today I will be giving you a chose for you to make and depending on that chose will determine how your life will go on from here on out." Naruto listen with interest as he wondering how his chose will affect him and the other people around them.

"Now," Kura began again, "your first chose is in front of me," she points to the scroll at her feet, "your second chose is the dirt road we're on and going that way." She points behind him but he doesn't look. He wants to hear the choses out clearly so he can chose wisely.

"Now it is early dawn so it's about 3 to 4 o'clock right now. If you chose the dirt road you will walk back to the village and make it there by the time the sun is out. From there on you will continue to live how you were before we've met. You won't see me for some time, nor will you remember any of the events that happen since we've met. However, I will try to help you from the shadows if I can, since I can't be seen by anyone without causing questions to come up." She paused.

Naruto took in all the info he had just heard and was feeling a bit sad when she said he won't see her again nor remember her. Soon after a minute, Kura began to talk again,

"However, if you chose the scroll, you and I will go to a place where I will train you so that you can defend yourself when you return in three years to start the ninja academy the Hokage enrolled you in. When you return you will be strong, I don't know how strong but strong enough to make it thought the rest or your days in the academy. I must tell you that the training will be tough but knowing you you'll pull though somehow."

Once again Naruto took in the info and tried to make a decision on what he thought was a good idea. However, his thoughts were interrupted by Kura saying,

"If you chose the road then turn around and start walking. However, if you pick the scroll then put on the cloak you have and touch the scroll. Remember that whatever happens you'll take full responsibility for what you do. There is no going back."

With that being said Naruto was finally able to make a decision. He slowly got up from his spot near the tree and grabs the cloak and walks over to the scroll and picks it up.

Kura saw the determination in his eyes and knew that Naruto will not back down and that he has made his chose clear. With nothing more to say, she turned her back on the boy and lifted her right arm. She made a 'claw' like form with her hand and swiped down.

Naruto watched with curiosity wondering what Kura was doing. Kura then moved to the side and Naruto was left speechless at what he was looking at. There he saw what look to be some sort of portal. The portal had 'vortex' look in the inside of the portal with the colors of purple and black spin around inside. What really caught Naruto's eyes were the claws like marks on the top part of the portal and at the bottom of the portal, giving him the idea that the portal was cut open by Kura's hand.

"_How did she do that? How did she cut through nothing and get a portal? I wonder if she will teach me that," _he thought.

"Naruto," Kura's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, "go into the portal. I'll follow in shortly after you make it through safely. Once on the other side we will go to a village and there I will explain to you what will happen and answer any questions you may have."

All he did was nod in response and walk to the portal. Just as he was about to go through the portal, he turned to look at the road that leaded to the village. _"I'll be back one day. I'll be stronger so you all don't have to worry too much about me. I wish I could have said 'bye' to you all but I know Kura will take care of me and she might have her own reasons why she can't have you all see her. Until then look out because a new Naruto Uzumaki is coming."_

With that he walked through the portal and watch as everything behind him disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>(Location Unknown)<strong>

Naruto walked though darkness as the portal behind him and a hole, no more than three feet, in front of him being the only light sources. He walked straight to the hole and notice that it was a lot bigger then he thought. When he reached the hole, he noticed that he was walking inside of a cave and that this was an opening to the cave.

He took notice of the things outside of the cave. The first thing he saw was snow covering the land like a blanket. Next, thing he noticed was that very little trees that cover the area. The last thing he noticed was that he was having a hard time breathing and his ears felt like they were going to pop.

"Am I on top of a mountain or something?" he shouted as he rubbed the inside if his ears hopping to stop the pain.

"Not a mountain but a hill Naruto," Naruto turn to see that Kura was now standing next to him at the foot of the opening to the cave. "Put the cloak on Naruto. We'll be walking in the snow and I don't want you to get cold."

Naruto had almost forgotten that he had the cloak in his hands. Once he remembered it he quickly tries to put it on.

Kura on the other hand, walk out of the cave and looked around. She then stood to the edge of the path to the right side of the cave and look down.

Naruto, now wearing the black cloak, emerge from the cave and saw Kura looking down the hill by the edge of the path that connected from the cave. He then saw her look up to the sky and then to her right side and finally she turn to look at him.

"We will have to walk on this path and then reach the road up ahead. From there we will walk down the hill and head to the village five miles from here. However, we must hurry because a snow storm will hit soon and we don't want to still be on the hill when the worst of it hits. We are about fifty feet above ground level, meaning the height must be affecting you ears and if that's true you'll have some trouble keeping your balance. Now come on lets go."

With that both of them started to walk not saying a word. Naruto soon notice that the scroll from earlier was now strap to her back. He wondered what was in tat scroll, which soon led him to think what Kura might teach him. He wondered how strong he would become, but remembered that Kura said she'll explain everything when they got to the village.

About ten minutes later they were met with the road that Kura must have been talking about. Kura looked down the road searching for anything important to note when, "Naruto do you see those clumps of snow on both sides of the road."

Naruto looked and saw that some of the snow was uneven with the road he assumed that what she was talking about. "Those pile of snow on the edge that looks like a small little hump on the ground. Yes I do see them."

"Good, now be careful not to step on them because to that is snow stuck to the edge of the hill and if you step on that then the snow will brake due to your weight and you might fall off the hill."

Naruto took her words to the heart and said, "Got it."

With that being said they stared to walk down the hill once more. Not soon after Naruto notice that the road they were on walking on was a spiral around the hill and when he look up he saw the snow above him, but whenever he looked back it was as if they have been walking down a straight path. Being confused by this he said, "Hey Kura, if we're going down a spiral road how come when I look behind use it looks like we're walk down a straight path?"

"That because of the snow," she stated, "it snows a lot around here so the snow acts a bit weird around this hill. For starters the snow layers its self over the edge of the hill making the hill grow in size. This hill is now two times its normal length. Normal you can go straight up the hill but due to the snow added layers it is dangerous to go straight up. Thankfully the trees on this hill help form a spiral like road to help people get by. But the snow dose still stack over each other and makes weak snow stick to snow that harden and makes it easy for people to get thrown off the hill. As to why you see yourself going down, it might be the fact we're so high above ground level that your mind is starting to play tricks on you so be careful alright. I hope I was able to explain it to you Naruto but don't worry too much about it because will go over it in training."

Naruto took in the info he heard and it help out a bit, but all he wanted to do is get of this hill. About half way down Naruto started to get dizzy and his vision started to go blurry. Within a moment he felled to his knees. Kura noticed this and asked, "Naruto get on my back you getting tired."

Naruto was barely able to see or hear Kura. Then Kura heard the sound of the wind from above them. When she looked, she was shock to see clouds of snow coming straight at them. "Naruto get down now!"

However, her words landed on death ears since Naruto couldn't hear her. Next thing she knew the cloud of snow swallowing them whole. Naruto was not ready for the wind to be strong, and because of that he felled on some snow, but by doing so the snow gave in to his weight and broke off the sides sending him over the edge.

Kura heard his screams as she noticed he had fallen off the hill. "NARUTO!" she yells. She looked over the side but couldn't see a thing due to the storm.

"_I have to get down there and fast. Please don't let anything bad happen to him."_

* * *

><p><strong>(With Naruto)<strong>

Naruto slowly tries to open his eyes, but was having a hard time because he was tired and his body wasn't really responding to his mind's orders. Thankful the snow he landed on broke his fall and didn't really hurt himself. However, he had a hard time trying to get up. He turned around so that he could use his arms to get up. He forced all the strength he had left to his arms so that he could lift himself up.

Once he got up, he faced a new problem being that his legs felt weak and that he was about to fall down again. He was lucky to hold on to something to stop him from falling. He felt that it was a tree that he grabbed due to the wood like texture it had. He quickly tries to gain his balance again and tries to walk again. That sadly that didn't work since he only fell flat on his face again.

He laid there as body got weaker and weaker every second. That's when he noticed something. He noticed that the lower half of his body was in deeper snow then his upper body was. He tried to look put his eyes were blurring out. He could only hope one thing, _"I hope that that this is the road Kura was talking of."_

That's when his eyes soon caught to some figures walking towards him but his eyes gave out before he could tell what it was. His only thoughts were, _"Kura?"_ then his eyes final gave in.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Kura)<strong>

Kura quickly ran down the hill as fast as she could. When finally reaching the bottom she does her best to find where he could have landed. Thankful she was able to find the road and tracks that belong to Naruto; however, no Naruto was anywhere to be seen.

"_Where could he be?"_

"_**Kura look there are more tracks to the body imprint."**_

She looked and indeed saw more tracks. She was able to tell that the tracks were made by five people and that one pair of tracks belonged to someone on two legs but the rest belong to things on four legs.

"_Those tracks look like… No it can't be."_

"_**Looks like it Kura. You think they were out here for a reason or something."**_

"_I don't know. But the tracks go straight to the village and if they found Naruto they maybe took him there."_

"_**Only one way to find out."**_

With that said Kura ran as fast to the village as the storm stared to die down.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Naruto)<strong>

"Where am I?" Naruto was in a room with nothing but darkness and his eyes were still weak and wanted to rest. The only thing he could tell was that he was on something very soft and comfy and what he guessed a blanket on top of him and his head was resting on a soft pillow.

"Relax little one your safe here" said a voice in the shadow

"Kura" was all Naruto could say before falling asleep once more.

"So Kura you have come back and brought back a friend too. I hope we met again soon," said the person in the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Kura 40 Minutes Later)<strong>

Kura slowly enters though some glass doors from the back of the house and enters to escape the snow outside. The room she was in was completely dark and only source of light was the light from outside.

"He has to be here," she said to herself as she closed her eyes. After about a minute she reo pen her eyes, "He's in the back thank goodness."

"_**Wait there someone else in the room with us."**_

"Finally, I thought the two of you would never see me."

Within seconds something or someone approach Kura as the shadows cover the thing's movement only to have its eyes give away its location. Its eyes were dark brown and the white of the eyes gave the thing a look of power and force.

"It nice to see you again Kura," it spoke.

"Nice to see you too Katsumi," replied Kura

The two were so caught on to each other that they fail to notice Naruto slowly walking towards them. When he was close to see who it was it was all but happy.

"Kura!" Naruto screamed with joy as he tries to run to her, only to have his legs still too weak and begins to fall. However, before he could hit the ground he was caught. He looked to see what had grabbed him to only to be shock.

There in front of him was a woman. This woman looked like Kura but had dark brown eyes and what he can tell was pitch black hair.

"Who are yo…" he was stop mid-sentence by the women's finger.

"Shh... Go to sleep young pup we'll talk in the morning." Soon Naruto went back to sleep again and rested on Katsumi's shoulder. She looked back at Kura who didn't move and had a blank stare.

"We need to talk sister." Was all Katsumi said and Kura nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>(Woods outside Hidden Leaf Village 3 years later)<strong>

Seven figures slowly walk down the road that lead to the Hidden Leaf Village all wearing cloaks and hoods to prevent anyone from looking at them.

"It must be good to be back at the village again," said one of the figures.

"Yup it sure is," replied another "however, I have a felling things are going to be different this time."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I was able to finish this chapter and I like to thank those who favor, or review on the store since it really helps me out to know people like my work.<strong>

**Like I said again I don't know how to describe things very well so live a review in what you like and what I can do to improve since it really helps out a lot.**

**Anyways tell then I will see you all next time.**


	5. Welcome

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 5 of my Naruto fan fiction. And I like to thank all who had review, since that really does mean a lot to me, and I like to welcome everyone new to the story.**

**Heads Up: There are describing moments in this chapter and I really suck at do a good job at that.**

**With that said on to the story.**

"**I don't own Naruto; I own this Fan Fiction story idea."**

* * *

><p>Story Keys<p>

(Normal Talk)

_(Normal Thinking)_

**(Summoning/Jutsu Talk) **

**(Demon Talk)**

_**(Demon thought/talk within mind)**_

**(Demon Summoning/Jutsu Talk)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Welcome<p>

**(In the Hokage's tower of the Hidden Leaf Village)**

Within the office of the Hokage's tower, a very old man was fighting the very enemy he could never defeat in his life as the Hokage, paperwork. That man was Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage. In his life he was known by many names: The Third Hokage, The God of Shinobi for his strength he had back in his youth, to even The Professor for his smarts on and off the battlefield. Sadly, even with all the titles he has earned he can never solve the Kage's greatest problem. How to deal with all the paperwork they must do with very little effort?

Sadly, the paperwork was not the source of his troubles. No, his troubles was more on the fact that today was September the 6th and tomorrow would be the day when new students will join the ninja academy to become ninjas of the Hidden Leaf.

That however, brings memories of when he promised a boy a placement in joining the academy when he was old enough. That boy went missing almost three years ago.

Naruto Uzumaki was that boy's name. And since what had happen on his birthday two years ago, the old man had not been the same. He, of all people, felt responsible for what had happen to the boy. He always wanted the best for the boy. Growing up with no parents and no friends his age can be hard on anyone, and even harder when everyone in your village wants nothing more but to have you died.

"_Where are you Naruto? I had almost every ANBU officers go in to woods and nearby villages but a came up empty. Even now I doubt the info I've received but even I don't have control over people ideas and actions. I hope that we see each other again and you are safe and happy."_

He was soon pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the door open and closed. Looking up he was met with three people he was well to known with.

The first being a female ANBU who was wearing the standard ANBU uniform, consisting of black and grey armor, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. She also had a mask resembling that of a cat with three red stripes on it. One stripe was vertical and was found on the forehead and the last two horizontal stripes were on each cheek of the mask. Finally she has a red ANBU tattoo on her right shoulder that was signature to all of the Hidden Leaf's ANBU.

The second person was also a women that had light brown, pupil-less eyes, and black hair which has a blue tint to it, giving it violet color to it, and was styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. Most of her hair covered most of her forehead protector. She had a small pendant that looked like a snake fang on, what looked to be, a thick cord around her neck. She was wearing a complete with a fitted mesh body suit, or fishnet suit, that stretched from her neck down to her thighs and along with a low-cut black shirt that reached to her belly. Along with that, she was wearing a dark orange mini-skirt that had with a dark blue belt around her waist that connected to her skirt. She also had light blue shinobi sandals with pale grey shin guards that reached to her knees. Lastly, she had a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and with pockets on both sides.

The last person was a little girl who looked about 4.7 ft. tall. She had hair that was cut in a hime like hair style that was short, and was just above her forehead, with some chin-length strands of her hair framing her face. She wore a tan hooded-jacket with fire symbols on both her upper right and left sleeves, and had white fur around the bottom part of the jacket. She also was wearing navy blue pants and light blue shinobi sandals. However, what was really noticeable was her eyes were white and had a tinge of lavender in them. They were easily spotted because of her very fair skin and bark blue hair made her eyes stand out.

"Hello Cat, Anko, Hinata what can I do for you three today?" the old man asked. It was soon the ANBU, now known as Cat, step a little bit forward and said,

"Lord Hokage, Anko and I have finish buy the supplies needed for Hinata to start the academy tomorrow." The old man looked at the young girl as see just looked down at her feet. Over the past year Hinata's life had taken a turn for the worst when she was kicked out of the Hyūga clan. She had been hiding from the clan in hopes that they would let her live in peace. Thankfully, they gave up for after a month she disappeared. During that time and even up to now she has lived with Anko. She was unable to get her own home due to her clan might find her and she couldn't stay with her friend Kurenai because that would have been easy for her to be found by her clan. Thankfully, Anko would like to have her stay at her place since her clan wouldn't find her with her but also that she could learn few things with her.

"_Living with Anko has really benefited her. She has become more confident in herself then when she was shy girl years ago. And from what I herd she has become a good tracker and knows the basics of living in the woods. She has even learned how to fight without her Byakugan. She would make a fine addition to the academy but is she really ready to be seen again?"_

"Hinata are you sure you want to go to the academy. You don't have to join so early, you could wait…" he stopped as Hinata's raised her head allowing the Hokage to see her eyes. Her eyes showed nothing but determination in them.

"Yes," she stared, "I'm ready and I don't care who in my family I run into I show them I'm no push over." Anko couldn't help but crack a smile seeing how she had changed her life.

The Hokage placed some tobacco in his pipe and light it up before saying, "Very well, since your mind is made up. I have to come up a story to explain where you have been this past year since the council will be wondering where you have been all this time."

Hinata bowed to show her thanks to him for doing this for her. "Very well," stated Anko, "since that about it, we will be on our wa…" She stopped and quickly turned around. Nothing was there but she could sense something coming. It didn't take too long when Cat began to sense it too and then the Hokage felt it.

"Hinata get behind me and Anko." Cat said. Without a word she got behind the two and waited for what will happen.

The Hokage was looking from left to right trying to find out what they were feeling when he notice something, _"Why aren't the other ANBU acting to this feeling as well?"_

It was then when he saw it. Outside the window to his left he noticed the birds. What was odd was that the birds were not flying. No they were stuck in midair. _"Are we in some type of Genjutsu?"_

As if on cue, a figure appeared at the front of the door. The figure was wearing a black cloak that reached to its knees and the hands were covered by the sleeves of the cloak. Its head was covered by the cloak's hood and a mask was covering the face.

The mask was an odd one. Unlike Cat's mask this mask had what look like two animals that made the mask up. The right side of the mask look like a wolf and the right looked like a fox. The mask also had some swirls on each cheek.

What they all thought was weird was that the person looked to be no more taller than Hinata, but seeing him come out of nowhere and without warning really made him a threat. All they could tell was that it was a male.

"Who are you?" Anko said as she now had a kunai at hand and got in her fighting stance.

The figure looked at them before saying, "Anko Mitarashi, Yūgao Uzuki, Hinata Hyūga, and Hiruzen Sarutobi," everyone eyes widen when they heard each of their names. So far this person came out of nowhere and knows all their names, along with an ANBU's name to boost, but they don't know a thing about this person.

"I see you all have questions," no one answered, "very well met me on top of the Hokage Monument. In fact all of you should come. I have some information on someone you may know." At that moment everyone was wondering what the person was talking about. "All I can say is that he misses you all and he misses when Anko rubes on his yellow spiky hair."

Those words were what drove Anko over her edge. She rushed with the kunai with the look of killer in her eyes. However, she was too slow as when she was in striking distance the person vanished.

"Dam It!" she shouted. She quickly moved to the door but only to be stopped by the Hokage's voice, "Anko wait."

"I can't," Anko turned around so that her eyes could meet with his. It was at that moment that the Hokage saw what was really rare to see in his, or anyone's, life time. Anko eyes were on the verge of crying. He could see the sadness and pain behind her eyes as if her heart had been forced out her body and he knew what would cause that.

Thought out the years the Hokage had not been the only one that missed Naruto. In fact all three in the room had their own feelings to the boy and each took the news of his disappearances in different ways.

Hinata had admired the boy. His strength to keep on fighting even when everyone hated him was a trait she wish she had back when she was young. She was also thankful that he saved her from some bullies right before he disappear. Sadly, by doing so he was beating by the bullies, as she stood frozen in fear of what to do. They were soon found by Hinata's bodyguard and the bullies ran for it. What happened next was one reason that she hated her own clan. Her guard quickly noticed Naruto and told her to stay away from him. They left without helping him or checked to see if he was alright. In fact that very guard was one of her family members that she hated the most, not because they left Naruto no, but because he claimed that Naruto was the one that attacked Hinata. That very day she was angry at her clan, due to the idea of power and the very idea of blaming others to get ahead.

She had heard of Naruto's death by the very same guard a week after the search for him was called off. That day she had become so depressed that being called the Hyūga Heiress was a sin to her. After hearing what happen to him she felled into a depression that affected her performance during her sparing with her sister and such made her lose the Hyūga Heiress title and was seem worthless in the eyes of her clans' men.

Cat, or Yūgao as she was now known, was one of Naruto's guards when he was a child. She knew that Naruto had earned nothing to make the villagers hate him so much. In fact she was one of the few that wanted to adopt Naruto, but Civilian Council made sure no one adopted Naruto. Since then Sarutobi was always asked that she was one of Naruto's main guards when she wasn't too busy with anything else. To her Naruto was like a little brother that needed love and she thought she should be the one give him that.

Finally, came Anko. Out of all three that missed Naruto, she took it the hardest. Sarutobi has heard from Yūgao that she wanted to keep an eye on her. Knowing Anko the best, she could stop her from doing anything drastic.

Anko had always been a wild card. Not many people knew all there was to her. All Sarutobi know was that she treaded Naruto like a little brother and was nicer to him than anyone else in the village. In fact Anko might have been the first person who wanted to adopt Naruto, but like Yūgao she was stopped by the Civil Council. Since then she has tried her best to spend time with the boy whenever she could. The old man knew that both she and Naruto were meant to have a relationship with each other due to their similar backgrounds of the villagers hating them.

"Anko I know you want to find him as much as we do," he stared, "but remember if he has answers then we shouldn't provoke him and he said we should all be there to get the answers we need."

Anko know he was right. She fought off the tears and gave a nod in response. With that said they all left the office. When reaching the outside they were shock at what they saw. Everything had stopped. They saw birds not moving in the middle of the sky, people talking to one another in a frozen state, and kids jumping up but their bodies didn't go down, they just stood there flouting in midair.

Having seen enough they all ran as fast as they can to get to the top of the monument.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hokage Monument)<strong>

When they finally got to the top they notice the person from earlier was standing on the Fourth Hokage's head and was looking over the village. Due to their run no one was able to get into a fighting stance and their breathing was giving away that they were there.

"I'm glad you all could make it," he stated, "now I'll keep my end of the deal but I want to ask you a question Hokage." The man didn't turn around and the Hokage was wondering what he wanted to know from him.

"_I hope I don't regret this."_ thought the old man. However before he could ask, the man spoke again.

"Don't worry I won't ask something way too out the line. I'll just want you to answer this. How badly do you want to see Naruto again?"

Everyone was shocked to actually here that man saw that name. They all hoped that he knew nothing about Naruto.

The Hokage was the first to snap out his shock and replied, "I can't tell you anything about the boy, but all I'll tell you is this, all four of us care deeply for the boy. If you harm him I promise you the two kunoichi that stand beside me with have fun tear you limb from limb. And don't think that is all because there are a few more in the village that care for him. However to answer your question I would love to see that boy again and other will give anything to see him again"

With that the Hokage looked at the two kunoichi in question. He know that they would say the same thing if they were in this spot.

Looking back the man the Hokage had notice that his mask was now being held by his left arm, however, the hood still covered his head.

"Well," he stated, he began to turn around to look at them when everyone had a look at shock all over the face. There stood the very boy in question.

"Naruto," they shouted.

"Yup," he said, "it's good to know I have some people who care about me…"

He stopped when he felt something or someone tackle him to the ground. It didn't take him long to find out what happened. He remembered this always happened back when he was in the village. His face would be forced into some sort of bear hug and he would fell soft skin to his face.

"You little brat," came the cries of Anko, "do you know how much you put me thought. How I missed our hugs and your soft hair when I rub it between my figurers."

Naruto could hear the sadness in her tone. He truly felt sad for hurting Anko's feeling. He solved this problem by wrapping his arms around her showing her that he too missed these moments.

Anko's sadness faded at his hug and rests her head on his hair. The other three couldn't help but feel joy to see the two look so happy.

Naruto was able to move his head to see everyone and see their smiles at him. He missed everyone and he was happy. However, his mood quickly changed to anger and sadness when his eyes fell on Hinata.

They all felt the change but Naruto spoke before any can ask what was wrong, "Hinata what is that on your forehead?"

Hinata was shock to hear him say that when she noticed her forehead could be seen clear as day.

Before Anko could keep him from over reacting, he disappeared. He then reappeared in front of Hinata and right behind the Hokage. It was at that moment the Hokage had remembered that they were stuck in some sort of weird Genjutsu that appeared when Naruto showed up at his office.

"_First this strange Genjutsu and now Naruto's speed, I was unable to see him move at all. Is he doing this? And if he is how is he doing it how is he doing it and more importantly how did he learn this and by who?"_

"Naruto where did you learn how to do that?" Naruto didn't answer; all he did was look at a now scared Hinata.

"Naruto answer me…" the Hokage was cut in mid-sentence by a new voice.

"That would be our doing."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay Cliffhanger Time…<strong>

**Like, Follow, and/or Review for how to improve on my writing and see if I should finish this story.**

**I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

**Bye-bye.**


	6. Explanations and Reunions

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 6 of my Naruto fan fiction. And I like to thank all who had review, since that really does mean a lot to me, and I like to welcome everyone new to the story.**

**Heads Up: There are describing moments in this chapter and I really suck at do a good job at that.**

**With that said on to the story.**

"**I don't own Naruto; I own this Fan Fiction story idea."**

* * *

><p>Story Keys<p>

(Normal Talk)

_(Normal Thinking)_

**(Summoning/Jutsu Talk) **

**(Demon Talk)**

_**(Demon thought/talk within mind)**_

**(Demon Summoning/Jutsu Talk)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Explanations and Reunions<p>

**(Top of Hokage Monument)**

"That would be our doing." All but Naruto looked to the source of the new voice.

There by the edge of the forest stood six figures. They were only wearing the same black cloak that Naruto had on. All three of the figures were women and the other three were little girls. All of the women look all but similar to one another, all but their hair. The three girls stood in front of one of the tree women and again looked similar to one another with their hair being the only thing to tell them apart.

"_They must be mother and daughter in order to look alike to the grown-ups?" _thought Sarutobi. He took a good look at all to see if he could tell them all apart.

The first one he saw was the one to the left of him. She had bright red hair that reached down to her lower back and very smooth cream like skin. She looked to be a good seven feet tall. He also noticed that she had red eyes, almost of that of a ruby. The girl in front of her might as well have been a clone copy of her from hair, eyes and skin. In fact the only difference was that she looked about 4.7 feet tall.

After seeing those two the remaining four was not that hard to see how they were different. All of them had smooth white skin, were the same height as the following two and had hair that reached mid-way down.

In fact the only way to tell them apart was that the two who was in the middle had black hair and light brown eyes. The last two had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. As they all had the same black cloak Naruto had.

Speaking of which, Naruto was staring at Hinata with a look of disgust as Hinata was looking at the new comers.

"Who are you and how did you all get here?" Sarutobi said as both Cat and Anko got into fighting stance.

"An old man who looks to be over the age of a 100 and has people follow his every order, you must be Hiruzen Sarutobi." said the brown haired women.

"An ANBU with purple like hair and wears a cat mask, you must be Yūgao Uzuki." said the black haired women.

"And finally a women who has purple like hair and wears a fishnet suit and has eyes that look like they belong to someone insane, you must be Anko Mitarashi." said the red haired.

Again everyone in question eyes went wide. The Hokage was about to say what were on mines of everyone but only to be stopped by Naruto's voice. "It's alright old man. They're with me. They won't hurt anyone as long as you stay on my good side"

The Hokage didn't know what to do at this point but to put his trust in the hands of Naruto. "Very well boy. Would you mind introducing them to use because they seem to know use already."

"We're sorry how could we have forgotten our manners," said the red head, "I'm Kura and this little one in front of me is Mia my daughter."

"My name is Kat," said the black haired women.

"And I'm Kira her daughter." said the little black haired girl.

"That leaves use," said the brown haired women, "My name is Aki and like the other two this is my daughter Kyo."

Even with their names, the Hokage and his two kunoichi still didn't know if they were to trust them. Before any of them could say a thing, they heard the voice of Naruto.

"Please Hinata why is that on your head."

"Well you see… I um… this is…" Hinata had no words for this. Anko thought that they could tell him a small lie till he could understand what it was. However, that plan went out the window when Naruto said,

"I know that is the Hyūga clan's Cage Bird Seal. My question is why is that on your head. I thought you were from the main branch."

Said seal was a green "X" like shape on the middle of her forehead with what look like a small hook on each side with the right hook was pointed up and the other was pointing down.

Naruto suddenly came to a scary conclusion. "Hinata did you get that because of me."

Her face became shock that he would ask her that. "Tell me Hinata did you get that because I save you from those bullies."

Hinata lowered her head. She knew why she got the seal on her head, but was scared to tell him because it did have to do with Naruto.

She took in a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "Naruto," she stared, "I have the seal because I'm no longer a member of the Hyūga clan."

This gave Naruto and Kura confused look as they each tried to figure out what she meant. Nevertheless, Hinata continued,

"I was forced to leave the clan because I was seen as weak. I'm no longer a Hyūga and thanks to Anko and Yūgao I learned to become strong and to not be afraid. However, I must tell you the truth."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that but allowed her to finish what she had to say.

"You said if you were to blame for the seal being placed on my head. Will that can be a little bit true."

Naruto was shocked but let her finished what she had to say.

"I say this because the reason I was so weak was because I was worried about you. I thought the boy who saved me came from a good household. I thought that you were amazing that you went so far to help someone you barely knew. I hated how my family talked about you that very same day and every other day I ask about you. It wasn't till the day I ask Anko to help me, where I heard everything about. You had no family, you were hurt so many times and not many cared about you. It was then that I made up my mind," she pulled him in to a hug. "I will become strong, so if ever met the boy who helped me, I'll be his friend and help him reach his dreams," She looked him the eye, "Please Naruto don't blame yourself for this, it's not your fault. But I want to tell you thank you, thank you for giving me a reason to fight. I ask you for one more favor, can I be your friend and help one another to be strong and to not be alone anymore."

She took a step back and looked at him. She looked about she was about to cry but Naruto can tell that she was strong to hold it back.

"Of course Hinata, you can always be my friend and of course I'll help you along the way." Naruto gave his fox smile to her. Everyone had a smile on their face. They like to see that the two hit things off very well.

"However," Naruto said, "before we become friends I want to help you get rid of that seal that's on your head."

The Hokage was the first to answer, "Naruto the Hyūga Bird Seal is a seal that was meant to keep their eyes from getting into the wrong hands. It is impossible to remove the seal unless the person loses the eyes or dies but even then the seal will still be on the person's forehead."

"I know that old man. That's why I'm going to give Hinata a new bloodline." Everyone's eyes widen at the thought that anyone can give someone a bloodline. Before anyone could question the idea, a blur ran right past them. When the blur stop, they saw the women called Aki right behind Naruto with her hands on his shoulders.

"Naruto we've been through this already. You can't use that, you might cause Hinata harm."

"I know but I would rather go through with harm her this way then let her so call 'family' control her life."

Aki looked at Hinata, "Very well, but tell Hinata your plan before going through with this."

"I know. Hinata I want to give you a new bloodline but you must put your fate in me." Hinata just stared at him, trying to figure out what he wanted to do, "I can remove that seal if I give you a new bloodline but if I fail at doing it correctly you might go blind until I can do it again."

"Naruto just what are you trying to do?" Anko asked.

"Naruto is trying to use a jutsu he learned." said Kura who was standing next to Anko, "Like he said he can give her a new bloodline but if he fails at doing it he can make her go blind intel he does it again. We will explain later right now we need to know if Hinata wants to go through with it. Sorry Hokage but you have no say in this because this has to do with Hinata and Hinata alone."

The Hokage said nothing but watch what was going to happen. _"Naruto you haven't even join the academy and you say you can do a jutsu that can give a bloodline to somebody. What happen to you out there?"_

"Very well," The Hokage was pulled out of thought by Hinata's voice. "I trust you Naruto."

With nothing more said, Naruto took a couple steps back and Aki got out of the way. When he was far away he made a hand seal and closed his eyes. Everyone watched to see what would happen. It didn't take long for them to feel a difference in the air. Naruto then put his left arm on his shoulders and his right arm lower down as he crouched down.

Everyone watched as the wind stated to pick up and his right arm was glowing al light blue color.

"**Uzumaki style:"** he whispered. Within a blink an eye Naruto vanish, only to reappear in front of Hinata. His left hand was now on Hinata's right shoulder and his blue glowing hand was on her forehead. "**Dōjutsu Metamorphosis" **

As soon as those words were said, all the blue that was on Naruto's arm began to glow brighter. The wind itself began to blow hard due to the force of the jutsu. Everyone shield their eyes due to the blue light and the dirt that the winds were throw around wasn't make it easy to see.

Then it stopped. Everyone remove their hands over their eyes to see some smoke of dirt still blocking their view of the two kids. When it finally settled, they say Naruto was on his knees and he was holding Hinata in his arms. Her eyes were closed but saw that the seal was no longer on her head.

"_Did it work?"_ they all thought. Hinata slow open her eyes, as they watch not saying a word. When her eyes open, she saw that everyone was looking at her with a shock look on all their faces.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Hinata you have pupils in your eyes." said Yūgao. Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked back at Naruto and looked at him in the eye. Sure enough she saw it.

In his eyes she saw herself. She saw her eyes were still their purple like color, like she knew they always been, but this time she saw a black dot that were know her pupils. Her next sight was her forehead. She no longer had the seal on her head. All at once the feeling of joy over took her, as her eyes became to water and let some tears run down her cheek. She reclosed her eyes. She was become sleepy. She rested her head on Naruto's chest and drift off to sleep.

Everyone couldn't help but smile at the scene. Naruto slowly got up from his knees and carried Hinata's body as he began to walk over to Anko. He stop in front of her and handed Hinata to her, and she picked her up from her.

"Very well let's get started Hokage," the old man was lost at what he meant but soon remember. "I'm sure you have plenty of questions for use, and we'll answer them how we see fit."

The Hokage could hear the serious tone in his voice and know that the boy was not playing a game.

"Very well, answer me this what happen to you that night you disappear and where have you been all this time"

Naruto looked at the man and made sure to show him his eyes, "I think you may already know what happened that night. However, I tell you what happen in short terms. I was going back to my house but was attack by a group of villagers. They cornered me in my own house. I think one might even throw a bomb in there because I was able to get out and heard an explosion and the building was on fire. Giving the moment, I ran to the village main gate and into the forest. I was then confronted by a team of ANBU who were going to kill me."

This gave the Hokage and his two ninjas hateful looks. Nevertheless, they let him go on,

"I black out sadly so I don't know what happened after that. However I soon woke up in the home of the six who are right behind you." They look at the six in question and all they did was wave back at them. "They told me that they were ninjas of a village that was destroyed. They wanted to settle down in a village that a friend of theirs was in. it just so happens that this is that village."

The Hokage was interested to know what these six individuals wanted to do in this village, but again said nothing and let him finish.

"They took care of me these past few years. And I told them that we could go back to the Leaf village when things died down a bit. And that leads us to now."

The Hokage was impressed with the tale he just heard. _"I assume they trained Naruto. If they gone so far to do this then they can be a little bit trusted, however I must not let this get to me. Sure they helped and kept Naruto safe, but we still don't know a thing about them other then what Naruto said." _

"Very well Naruto I see that you had it rough we will talk about everything when you fell that you are ready. Other than that welcome back," He was stopped however by Naruto voice,

"That's the thing," This of course got their attention as to what could be the problem. "Why do you want me back? Is it that you care about me or is it to keep your promise to my parents," again everyone's eyes widen at that, "or is it because I'm the holder of the Kyūbi no Yōko and you want to use me for something."

With those words shock was now an understatement to the three. Nobody knew what to say to the boy. They had no clue that knew anything. The Hokage however was the first to answer the boy. "Naruto how do you know all this?"

"That would be use." Everyone turned to look at the three grown women.

"You," Anko said, "How do any of you know about this?"

"We all know a lot of things about Naruto and about what's inside of him." said Kat. That however gave more questions than answers.

"Allow use to explain," said Aki, "Like Naruto said we are ninjas from a village that was destroyed, that village was known as Uzushiogakure home to the Uzumaki clan. I'm Aki, former commanding officer of Uzushiogakure's third elite ANBU Black Ops division."

"I'm Kat, former commanding officer of Uzushiogakure's second elite ANBU Black Ops division." said Kat.

"Then theirs me, I'm Kura, former commanding officer of Uzushiogakure's first elite ANBU Black Ops division." said Kura.

Again shock would be an understatement to the three as they had trouble trying to hide it. They knew if they were telling the truth then they had three very strong people on their hands.

The Hokage know of how strong Uzushiogakure was. Not many knew of them because the people of Uzushiogakure were masters of hiding with in plain sight. The old man also new that the strongest clan that made and ran Uzushiogakure were the Uzumakis, a clan that was known for their abilities of sealing, sword combat and much more. In fact that's what made maid them such a threat. Nobody knew what an Uzumaki was able to do in battle and their large chakra supplies made things much worse. Sarutobi was worried that if this three were in fact Uzushiogakure ninjas then trouble would be the lasting they would have.

"Also," said Kura, "Naruto said we were here to live in the village our friend lived in. I know that you know who we are talking Hokage." The Hokage was lost in words at this point. All he could do is listen and hope that he could come up with something by then with everything out.

"Kushina Uzumaki," he said.

"Correct," Kura replied.

"But that doesn't explain how Naruto knows about the Nine Tails and how can you prove that you really knew Kushina?"

"Ah yes, how could I forget," Kura said. She slammed her on the ground and a puff of smoke came out. When the smoke had cleared everyone saw that there was now, what looked like, a picture frame.

"Here," Kura picked it up and throw it to the old man. He caught it easily and looked at it. What he saw was something he couldn't believe. In the photo was a woman who had a slender, but feminine build to it. She had fair skin that made her glow in perfection. She had violet like eyes and red fiery like hair that looked to go past her shoulders in the photo. _"Kushina?"_

The Hokage thought that this picture was a fake. Every picture that had Kushina in them where in her old home or the Hokage had hid them for safe keeping.

What he saw next however, proved that this photo was real.

Next to the red haired women stood a man who he knew very well. The man was tall and skinny. In fact if anyone saw this would believe that this person was grown up version of Naruto. The man had bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair like Naruto. _"Minato,"_

The Hokage finally took notice of everything in the background. From what he could tell was that this photo was taken in a wide open place due to no buildings behind them but only the blue sky. The last thing he took notice was that the woman Kura was standing next to Kushina and the woman Kat was standing next to Minato. From what he could tell was that the photo was taken so that only each person's head and shoulders where in and nothing else. He took one more glance at their smiling faces and looked back at the three women.

"I know what you're thinking," said Kura, "You want to know when that photo was taken, along with the fact if Naruto knows about his parents." The Hokage could only look at her with confident stare and have one thought in mind.

"_Naruto I'm sorry that I had to lie about your parents. I won't ask you for your forgiveness or for you to trust me. I just hope that you can understand why I did what I did."_

"First off," said Kura, "that photo was taken during both Minato and Kushina's free time from their ninja work. We've been in contact with Kushina ever since the fall of Uzushiogakure. In fact almost all of the Uzushiogakure knew were Kushina was. She told use that she meet a nice man in her life and wanted use to meet him. We have been friends with Kushina for a very long time. I don't remember where we met but all I could say was it was not too far away from your village. The point of the photo being taken that way it was, was so if any one who was hunting down anyone from Uzushiogakure they wouldn't be able to find anyone in the photo. Remember the photo was taken way before Minato was appointed Hokage." She paused so that her story could sink into the minds and see if they believed her or not.

The Hokage and both Anko and Yūgao listen closely to the tale as they try to see if there were any lose holes in the tale. So far they were unable to find any. They all knew that anyone from Uzushiogakure had to lay low in shadows so that they wouldn't be found. This of course made them think that they could be telling the truth but, were not too sure.

"As for Naruto," this time it was Kat who spoke, "when we found him we saw that there were a team of ANBU trying to kill him. We are sorry to say that we killed them in order to help Naruto." The Hokage and his ninjas made no reaction to the statement and allowed Kat to continue. "I could tell that he was an Uzumaki because I could smell his chakra had hints of the Kyūbi with in it. Before anyone of you say anything let me tell you something not many know of the Nine-Tails or Uzushiogakure for that matter. "This caught everyone's interested.

"Everyone who has heard of Uzushiogakure knows that the land was an island that was isolated from the main land and had many whirlpools surrounding the area. The Uzumaki clan was the ones who wanted to colonies the island and they did. The island was home to many rare types of wolves, coyotes and of course foxes. It didn't take long for the settlers to notice that the Nine-Tails had made its home on the island. When they found it they noticed that it was in terrible condition, some say it was closed to death. The Uzumaki help the beast by helping it recovery back to health. By doing so they were given a gift. The Nine-Tails gave every Uzumaki on the island some of its chakra. The Uzumaki already had twice as much as chakra as any normal person and this gift gave them twice more than they already had. The Nine-Tails as gave them the right to live on the island and both were able to live peacefully there. Thanks to the Nine-Tails' gift every generation of Uzumaki that followed from then on, had the Kyūbi's chakra fused with their own making them stronger and stronger.

I don't want to bore you all by telling you what happen after but I'll tell you this. Since Uzumakis have the Nine-Tails' chakra in them, that makes them the only ones to be able to seal the Nine-Tails in them without any problems.

Which brings us to now, we knew that Kushina was the only Uzumaki here and that the Nine-Tails was sealed into her. We also know she was going to have a child named Naruto. She told use close to the due date of the child and that's what caused use to come to the village. So that both her child and she would not be alone in the village and that the Uzumaki clan can be born again. Sadly, when word got out that the Hidden Leaf village was attack by the Nine-Tails we were heartbroken to think that both Kushina and her child had died. However, when we heard that the village was still standing, that made us think that ether the child or Kushina had survived the attack. But since the attack we had to take our time coming her since if it looks like we came here out the blue it will look suspicious.

Once we found Naruto and told him everything he wanted use to stay away from the village for a bit until he could join the ninja academy. And to answer your question yes he knows about his parents but we also told him why you couldn't tell him Hokage. So don't think we are making you the bad guy here."

The Hokage just looked at the three and then turn to see Naruto. Naruto was just standing a couple steps from the three with a blank stare.

"Naruto is this true?" he said.

"Yes its true." he replied.

"Then please hear me out." He paused so he could look straight into the boy's eyes. "I never told you about your parents were because both your parents were strong ninjas who both made plenty of enemies both in and outside of the village. They keep their own love life a secret from everyone they knew and only a few know that you are their son. I was going to tell you about your parents eventually but, that wasn't till you made it to be a Chūnin rank ninja and knew how to defend yourself."

"Relax old man," Naruto said in a calm tone. "I'm not mad at you. It's just I began to question what your true reasoning was to keep me in the village." Everyone was a bit sad to hear this but could see what he meant. "However that doesn't mean I won't try to be the best ninja there is. So I ask you this, is my spot in the academy still up for grabs." He did his foxy grin and made everyone smile a bit.

"_Naruto even though you've been gone, you still seem the same but, I know you have changed a bit." _The Hokage looked at the six behind him,_ "Even though I don't know a thing about them, I can tell that they care for you Naruto, and if you can trust them then maybe I can too."_

"However," This brought the Hokage back out of thought and look back at Naruto. "There are a few things I want in order for me to come back willingly."

The Hokage looked at the boy and nodded for him to continue. "First, I want Mia, Kira and Kyo to join the academe with me and be in the same class as me."

"I can see if I could do that. What else?" the old man said.

"I want Kura, Kat and Aki to join your ANBU division. They said they will talk to you personally about being citizens and all that."

The Hokage looked at the women and then back at Naruto. "Very well I'll see what I can do."

The Hokage looked back at the six behind him, but his eyes noticed that Anko was holding Hinata in her hands. _"That's right I almost forgot."_

"Before we end this I like to ask what was that jutsu Naruto used on Hinata and what did it do to her?"

"Ah yes," said Aki, "I can't tell you much since it is a clan personal jutsu. All I can say is that it has the ability to change ones Dōjutsu. It's a jutsu that needs a lot of chakra and a lot of focuses to use. It's one the Uzumaki's medical jutsus. And just so you don't ask, you can say I taught it to him. He found the scroll that had the jutsu and began to teach it to himself. He had trouble with it so I helped him out. It normal for an Uzumaki to channel chakra at a young age so I showed him how to do it hoping he would never use it. Looks like I was wrong."

"Will Hinata be ok?" Anko ask as she slowly walked up to Naruto.

"We have to wait and see what happened to be sure, but from what we saw then it's safe to say Naruto used the jutsu correctly." With that said Anko used her right hand to found herself with his hair and used her left arm to carry Hinata.

"Will you should be happy you didn't hurt her. Good to have you back brat. I can't wait for use to catch up." Anko looked at everyone and said, "Since I might not be needed I'll take Hinata back to my place so she could rest. See around and welcome back Naruto." with that Anko flick away with Hinata.

Kura looked at the Hokage and asked, "Can we please go to your office so that we can finish this meeting. I don't know how long we can keep the jutsu up any longer."

That of course, made the Hokage remember that everything was still frozen in time. _"If they have this much strength and can keep on walking like nothing happened, then this three are stronger then they look. I just hope they can work for the village with no problems. I don't even want to think of what other tricks they have, let's just hope we can stay on their good side."_

"Very well let's go." The old man stared to walk only to stop by Kura's voice,

"Naruto why don't you take the girls to that Ichiraku place you've always talked about, and after that you can go buy the ninja gear you and the girls will need for the academy. Here's some money and a list of tools you and the girls will need." She handed him both a list and what looked to be a one strapped back bag that looked very full.

"Kura you gave me over 40 million ryō."

"Yay so? That is for everything you will need"

"I don't think the gear will cost that much."

"It doesn't hurt to have a little extra."

"I disagree."

The Hokage had gotten a sweat drop at the back of his head as he watched the two fight back and forth. _"At least they won't have to worry about money if they can spend that much."_

"Fine let go girls." As Naruto and the three girls passed the Hokage the old man had just remember something.

"Naruto before I forget. Ichiraku had moved from its location not too long ago. There are fliers everywhere to state its reopening today."

"Thanks old man. I'll keep my eye out for them." Naruto and the girls walked down the monument. Leaving the Hokage with one last thought, _"Welcome home Naruto I hope that this time things will be a little bit different for you."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>(Ichiraku Bar)<strong>

It was a quiet day for Ichiraku bar owner Teuchi. He was happy that he now was able to open his new bar in a safe part of the village. Ever since what had happen over the past two years, Teuchi thought it would be good idea to relocate his little restaurant. Thankfully he was able to get one of his families relative to switch shops with him.

His family was known to own many bars though out the village and served different types of foods. He was thankful to get the little bar his cousin had own. The bar itself wasn't that big. All it had was a storage area in the back and had a counter where he cooked the food. The bar also only had six stools and no doors, just sheets that covered the upper half of the entrance. The good thing about this bar was that it was a build into his new house so he lived upstairs from the shop.

Sadly, even on this joyful day old man Teuchi was depressed. He stood over a huge pot that was filled with Miso Pork Ramen. A dish he was well known for. Sadly, each time he made it, he felt something inside of him he just couldn't understand. He looked at liquid soup inside the pot. He could only come to one thought as he remembered his favorite costumer, _"Naruto… if you are alive then where are you?"_

"Excuse me," a voice pulled him out of thought. He looked at front of the bar and thought he was seeing things. There at the entrance stood three girls who all looked the same. From height to facial figure, everything looked the same. All but the hair and eyes. One of the girls had red hair with red eyes, another had black hair and dark brown eyes, the last girl had brown hair with light brown eyes.

"_Hum... they could be triplets?"_ He completely didn't notice the other figure that had a hood cover his head by a clock all of them were wearing and the only thing you can see was his mouth.

"Yes how can I help you all?" Teuchi quickly dropped his train of thought and gave a welcome smile.

"We heard that this place just open so we thought we would stop here and eat." said the red head. She slowly looked at the owner of the small establishment. By far he looked like what many would think any civilian cook in his old age would look like. He was of average height for an ageing adult. His face had some small wrinkles around his cheeks and he had his eyes closed like what you would normally see on old people. He had light/darkish skin and black hair. He wore what looked to be a white robe for cooking and a white paper looking hat on his head.

"_He looks like he is in his early forties. If his business is that old then his cooking must really be good." _She thought. She took her seat next to the other three.

"So what can I get you all?" the cook asked.

"Do you by any chance have any Miso Pork Ramen now would you?" asked the black haired girl.

The grown man could only smirk and replied, "You're in luck because I'd just fished a new pot of some. How many would you all like?"

This time the brown haired girl answered, "Two bowls each please."

The cook again couldn't help but smirk one more time and then went to ready their meals. Will waiting for their food the brown haired girl just couldn't help but ask the cook something, "Excuse me sir, what happen the person who ran the shop earlier? If you don't mind me asking that is."

Teuchi kept his eyes on the bowls he was going to fill as he answered, "Ah… him. That was my little nephew. Cooking had always been a family business in my family, so when it came down for him to begin, I volunteered my shop for him to begin with. Since this shop is located next to many shopping areas and homes, it looked like a perfect way for him to start." He placed the second bowl he filled and began with the third. "I took the shop he was to work in that's only five blocks from here. Boy I can't tell you how much I missed this place."

"What about both you and your nephew's customers?" asked the brown haired girl.

Teuchi stopped filling the fourth bowl and just looked back down at the big pot before answering, "I didn't really have that many customers over there. They all lived around this area and all my nephew's customers lived around there any ways." Teuchi put the forth bowl down and began on the fifth one. "So what about you four. Are you three triplets or something? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh sorry. My name Mia. The one with black hair is Kira and the last one is Kyo. The boy with the hood on his head goes by N, sorry he can't talk right now. He had some surgery on his head and doesn't want people to stare at him. We all just transferred to the village and we all start in the academy tomorrow. Our parents are talking to the Hokage as we speak about it."

Teuchi had finish filling up the bowels of ramen and had placed each one in front of them as he heard the brief explanation. "There you all go and let me say that welcome to the village. I hope you all like it here."

"Thank you." The girls said. All of them eat each bowl of their meal as the order man cleaned a bit around. He listened closely to each of them taking in the food. He could tell that they like it due to all the sounds they made each time they took in the soup. However, the old man stared to hear sounds that sounded very familiar to him. The sounds were coming from the boy. He didn't know how but that boy felt strange to him somehow.

"_Must be my imagination." _he thought.

When everyone finished they quickly paid the man and thanked him for the food. Sadly, the boy was in the front and he didn't see the person that was coming towards him until…

**CRASH**

Both the boy and the person fell to the ground. The three girls looked at the new comer to see that it was a girl. The girl had slender like body type with fair like looking skin. She had long brown hair that reached all the way to her mid-back and, from what they could tell; brown color eyes. She wore a white robe and had a dark blue apron on top of that. She also wore a white cloth on her head, sort of like bandana. The girls took a guess and thought that the girl was about 13 years old.

"_Must be the cook's daughter?"_ they thought. However, due to them wondering about the new comer, they didn't notice that the boy's hood was off his head and showed off his yellow spike hair.

"Are you all right?" The boy said, as he was already on his feet and was holding out his hand to help her up.

"Yes I'm fine…" the girl stopped in mid-sentence as she looked at the boy. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. "Naruto?"

The boy seemed lost at what she was acting at until he looked in to her eyes. In her eyes he saw his reflection and he saw he wasn't wearing his hood any more. Looking back he could see that Teuchi was watching and that he too looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Um… we should go." Before he could make a move he was pulled into a tight hug by the girl.

"Naruto," she said, "it's you. It really is you."

Naruto could hear the happy tone in her voice but also could tell she was about to cry. "Ayame please I can't breathe."

Again Naruto was found in a tight hug with another female with his head in her breast.

The now known Ayame slightly loosen her hold on the boy so that he could at least move his head. When he did, his blue eyes met her brown eyes. He could see the joy mixed with a hint of sadness in them.

"Ayame it really great to see you again," Naruto said, "I'm sorry you had to worry about me and I want you to meet some of my new friends."

Ayame looked up to see the friend in questions and saw the three girls just standing there looking at them both.

"From the right it is Mia, Kira and Kyo." Each girl waved at her in the order Naruto had called them by. "Their parents helped me out after the incident." That was when Ayame remembered what had happen to her Naruto but before she could saw anything, Naruto got lose from the hug and said,

"I'm sure you have many questions for me but I'm afraid I can't answer any of them. We have to go buy a few things and since the villagers still don't know I'm here it would be safer to do it now then later. Please understand."

"But…" Ayame was cut off by Teuchi voice,

"Honey if Naruto has things to do let him get them done first. I'm sure he will tell you everything when he has time. Beside you don't want to be the cause of the villagers figuring out that Naruto is in the village, now would you." That last statement caused her to not talk back about the subject since he did have a point. "Now Naruto get going or you'll be seen by others. Oh and welcome back"

"Will do and thanks old man." With that said Naruto put his hood back on and left with the girls behind him leaving the two in their thoughts.

"_Great to see your back kid, I hope things are better this time around."_

"_Naruto, please be safe."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>(With Naruto)<strong>

Both Naruto and the girls were walking thought some sort of small park trueing to find their next location.

"Are you sure it around here?" asked Kyo.

"Yes I'm sure. It's not hard to miss it." replied Naruto.

"Tell again what it looks like." asked Mia

"It's a two story tall store. It's painted red over it and says 'The Iron Leaf' on top of the entrance. Last time I remember it is on the corner of the street by the park."

"Found it." Mia said as they turn to see that she was looking at the building that fit the description.

With that said they all walk to the building with all of them having the same thought, _"I wonder how this will turn out."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>(In The Iron Leaf)<strong>

Within the store, a girl could be seen holding a clipboard. The girl looked about nine years old with dark brown eyes and hair. She had a set of buns, one on each side of her head and short bangs on the edges of her forehead. From what someone could see, she was wearing pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve with dark green pants with the standard blue ninja sandals. She also was wearing a dark green apron over her clothes.

She was slowly counting the ninja tools that were on display for costumers. In fact the store itself was different from what may think it was. It did look like a typical weapon shop, from the weapons out on display to the left of the door and had the casher counter with a bit more weapons to show and a door to the back of the store with the weapons were stored.

However, if one would continue to walk to the other side of the room from the door opening, there would be a small little hallway that had stares go to the second floor of the store were a library full of ninja books, from basics to more complex things to even some low rank beginner or D-Rank jutsus to weapons guide, could be seen. After, the stares the store goes to the other half were plenty of ninja clothing can be seen, from outdoor daily life to mission base clothing and more.

The girl had just finished her count and was happy that her job was done.

"Excuse use." A male voice came behind her.

"Yes welcome to The Iron Le…" she cut herself short as she turn to see the new comers but froze when she saw one of them. They were a group of four that had three girls and one boy. The boy stood in the middle as a girl with red hair stood to the left side of him and a girl with brown hair next to her.

The boy however, was what she really wanted to know about as she looked at his blond spike hair and the three dark whiskers like marks on each side of his checks.

"_No that can't be, is that really Naruto? After so long is he really back."_ She just kept staring at the boy asking herself if this person was who she hoped was.

After what felt like minutes, but really seconds, the boy said, "Long time no see huh Teddy bear." He said this with a foxy grin soon following and he closed his eyes for good measure. While the girls however just gave an odd look at the name he had given and looked at him in their thoughts.

However, by do so; they were unable to see the worker girl charging at the boy until,

**CRASH**

"Naruto it you, I knew you would come back, I just knew you would." the girl said with a happy tone but had that sound of one about to.

Once again Naruto was found in a bear hug with another female and like last time had his head shoved in the girl's chest. Thankfully, he was able to move his head this time, but felt like his arms and ribs were about to break.

"Ten… ten… can you please… let me go. I… I can't breathe." He said with his face turning slightly blue. He was relieved to feel the grip loosen and took in some air. Once doing so, he was met with a pair of brown eyes in which he couldn't tell what emotion they were showing.

"_Oh boy is she sad, happy, or mad at me?" _he thought as he just stared into her eyes.

It wasn't till the voice of Mia broke the two out of their trance. "Um Naruto I like that your getting to see your friend again but we have to act quickly here remember."

That of course caused both of them to look at the other three in the room.

"Oh yes Tenten I like you to meet some friends I've meet since I was gone. I like you to meet Mia, Kira and Kyo." He said as he pointed to each girl, "Girls this is Tenten the girl I told you about."

All of them gave each other waves of 'hello' to each other. Have plenty of questions bouncing all over in her head she said, "Naruto what happ…" however she was stopped when Naruto placed two fingers over her lips.

"Tenten," he said with a hint of sadness in his eyes and a little bit of serious in them. "I know you have many questions to ask me, but I'm afraid I can't answer them right now. Please understand. The villagers still don't know I'm in the village and I have to get everything ready when they find out I'm here. Please understand that I can't waste any time. I promise I'll answer any questions you want tomorrow when we all start the academy together."

At that her eyes shoot open to his statement. "You're joining the academy?"

"Of course I'm still going to be the best ninja anyone has seen or have you forgotten Teddy bear." He replied with his cheeky fox grin. The others slightly chuckle at the name he called her as Naruto got up from the floor. "In fact we all are joining and if we are joining we are going to need the best tools from the best store in the village."

He handed her his hand to help her up. She took it and got up from the floor. "So what do you say Teddy bear will you help us."

"Of course Whiskers, what do you all need?" Again the girls found themselves shock and cracking up at the nick names that the two gave each other.

"Of course here's a list." Naruto looked over to the girls and said, "Girls will Tenten here get our things, you three can look around for things you may want but don't think you can buy everything so choose a little stuff."

With that they moved to the different part of the stores. He then turns to see that Tenten was heading to the back storage of the store to get the supplies. Leaving Naruto to look around the store, as he waits for her to finish.

* * *

><p><span><strong>(1 hour and 30 minutes Latter)<strong>

During all that time Naruto watched Tenten come back and forth and seal items in to scrolls. When she had finally finished, Naruto called the girls to come back.

He saw that they were caring a few more items like, shirts, pants and some notebooks and a drawing notebook to boot.

Asking Tenten to seal those up too, he waits for her to finish the total payment count for them. "Let's see 120 shurikens, 80 kunai, 5 practice swords, 4 books on sword combat along with academy basic books, 10 ninja street shirts, 5 ninja street pants, 4 ninja tool pouches, 4 notebooks and 1 drawing notebook." Naruto couldn't help but have his eyes twitch as she had listed off all the items and how much that would cost.

"Thankfully you all said that you will be joining the academy and that every person gets a 20% discount on every perches." Naruto let out a breath of relief for his luck. "Ok that leaves you with a payment of 10 million ryōs."

Not wasting any time, Naruto got the amount needed as the girls picked up the scrolls. They all sorted the scrolls into the bag and place most in the pockets of their cloaks. As they look at Tenten one last time, they saw their goodbyes and that they will see each other the next day.

Tenten watched as they walked down the street until they were out of view. _"Naruto it seems you have found some friends. I hope that noting more happens to you and that we can live out our dreams like we planned back when we were kids. Please Kami let him be safe and happy."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>(With Naruto and Group)<strong>

All four of them were walking down the street with their hoods on. Naruto was happy that he didn't have to look at the 'hateful' stares he had gotten before, but knew that that will soon change by tomorrow.

"**Relax kit this time you have us by your side."**

"**Don't forget the others aren't just going to let that happen again to you."**

"**They are right. Beside they don't even know anything that happened over the years. You have the advantage this time.**

Naruto smirked as the three voices were right.

"_Thanks you, you three are right. Tomorrow will be our new start and will stop us, nothing. The opening moves in this game have just been played; now it's your turn Konoha make your move. Just know that we have the upper hand here. I guess there is no going back."_

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done man, I would like for any of you who writes a story here on Fan fiction and often has new ideas pop into their heads, to live a review on how to fight that since this chapter should have been done three weeks ago.<strong>

**Other then that, thank you all for reading my story. If you like it please leave a review for me since it helps me out or like or favored the story. Until next time, I will hope to see you all as I continue the story.**

**-Wolves-Pack07 out**


	7. Making the Cut

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 7 of my Naruto fan fiction. And I like to thank all who had review, since that really does mean a lot to me, and I like to welcome everyone new to the story.**

**Any way on to the story.**

**I don't own Naruto just this story idea.**

* * *

><p>Story Keys<p>

(Normal Talk)

_(Normal Thinking)_

**(Summoning/Jutsu Talk) **

**(Demon Talk)**

_**(Demon thought/talk within mind)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Making the Cut<p>

**(Konoha's Ninja Academy 4 Years Later)**

Today was the day for ten year old Naruto Uzumaki. Today would be the day where he would receive his ninja headband and become a ninja.

Naruto was currently sitting in the back seat of his home room. There were very few students there, but there were enough so that he wouldn't be kicked out. He knew that when he came back people would hate him more than ever and of course he was right.

Sometime between the day of his arrival and the following morning he had to attend the first day of the academy word had gotten out to many civilians that they tried to stop him from making it to the school. Sadly their plan was stopped and many paid the price for it. That however didn't stop them from letting him from entering stores and giving him stares behind his back, all of which he could care less about.

Naruto's learning environment was also effected. Seeing as he was not allowed in stores, the idea of being around other children was also out of the question. Then again he really didn't want to hang out with others. He had his own friends he know wouldn't betray him. One of which was Tenten. However, since she had graduated last year he had Hinata, Mia, Kira and Kyo to keep him company for his final year.

Naruto was currently putting his head down on his desk. He couldn't help but think about what he has done over the past four years since he was back. He was known as a prankster, a loser, a nobody, a dead-last.

A dead-last, a person who has no skills in anything, some say that they should give up and not even bother. That they would never be good and that they will never be better at life.

That wasn't Naruto. No he had to smirk at the idea. The little game he played with his classmates in order for him not to be noticed, so that he could show them what he was truly made of.

He soon recalled the day that had made him different from everyone else. The day he left with Kura seven years ago to train him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback Seven years ago<strong>_

Five year old Naruto was slowly waking up from a very strange dream he had. He dreamt that a woman had come for him and took him some place to train him. He thought that it was a pretty cool dream, but remembered that a dream was a dream.

"**That was no dream kit,"** said a voice.

Naruto open his eyes and shot up from his position try to locate the source of the voice, but saw nothing. He took the chance to look around his surroundings. He was in a room that he guessed was a living room due to the couch and coffee table he saw. He also took notice of the kitchen that was across the room, which had cabinets that went from the corner of the wall, a stove, a refrigerator, a sink and a five person fit table. He then took note of the hall way next to the kitchen.

Naruto quickly looked back at the couch and notice that there was a blanket that must've covered him during the night. _"This isn't my house. Where I'm I?"_

"Good morning young pup." said a female voice behind him. Naruto looked back to see a women he thought was from her dream. The women looked about the age of a twenty year old with a body of an angle. Her body was also well build make him think to not upset her. She had fair like skin with dark brown eyes and dark black hair that reach to her mid-back. She wore a gray turtleneck with, what he guessed a back mini-skirt. However, what really caught his attention were a set of black pointed objects on the edges of her hair and black tail like objects behind her.

"Naruto," she said. That pulled him out of thought and listen to what she had to say. "Please take a seat at the table and I'll make you some breakfast to eat."

Naruto did what he was asked of and sat at the table as he watched her go to the fridge and then got a pot and turn on the stove. His mind however, didn't really care what she was doing, it was wondering about the pointed things on her head. Since he was now able to see her beater, he notice that the 'pointy' objects looked a lot like ears, the one you would normally find on a dog. He also noticed that she had nine black tails that reached to the floor.

"_Is she part dog or something?" _he was pulled out of his thoughts however when a plate of food was placed in front of him. It was a standard meal of packages with eggs and some meat.

"I hope you like it." she said with a heartwarming smile.

"Thank you." was all he could saw to the nice women. He grabbed some chopsticks that were on the table and began to eat.

He had gone thought half the food when the woman placed some orange juice beside him. Not trying to be rude, he took the glass and began to dink the juice.

"Good morning you two." said a new comer. Naruto looked back at the hallway to almost have the juice that was in his mouth to be spit back out.

There in the hall way stood the women from his suppose dream. She looked like the other women but was wearing an orange/red turtleneck with tan mini-skirt, again he thinks. She also had read hair and red eyes. However, the eyes look different from what he remembered. Instead of the standard pupil eye, there were slits where the pupil should be. Alongside that he noticed that she had the same dark three whiskers like marks on both her cheeks. Similar to the other women, she had rabbit like pointy fox ears and nine tails that hit the floor, behind her.

"_Kura?!"_ he thought, _"So it wasn't a dream."_

As he was thinking this, the other women had placed two more plates of food down on the table. "Well I see you are up and ready for the day."

"Yup, today is the day we start to train Naruto for his future." Kura replied.

"Good, now shut up and eat. You won't get much done without energy and I'm sure you want this boy to take on army by the time he leaves this place." the women ordered.

"I wouldn't go that far in the way he'll be train but I say that I do want him to know more than when he got here." Kura said.

"Um… Kura," both women turn to face the boy in question, "Not that I'm happy that I'll get to train, but can you please tell me where 'here' is and who is the lady I have to thank for the food?"

The women couldn't help but smile at the young boy. _"So cute, so young this will be fun."_

"Ah… I'm sorry but where are my manners." she said, "My name is Katsumi and I'm the…"

"You are in another dimension. Naruto." interrupted Kura, "This is Katsumi here and the best thing I can say about her is that she is my sister."

Naruto, who was drinking what he had left of the juice, almost spit out the juice he was drinking. Seeing that the two looked alike, he asked, "Wait you have a twin sister?"

"Your sort of right there young pup, I'm Katsumi The Nine-Tailed Wolf sister to Kura The Nine-Tailed Fox." Katsumi said with a confident smirk on her face. Although, she had given her title to the young boy, that made him get more questions than answers.

"_Wait how can they be twins but be different animals? I guess the number of tails is right, but I've never heard of the Nine-Tailed Wolf before?"_

"**Everything will be explained in due time kit."**

Again Naruto looked around for the source of the new voice. This was now the second time he has heard it, but couldn't tell who was. This voice was different from what he had heard the other times. The voice he was used to be a women's voice which he found out it was Kura all that time. However this voice seemed to be of a male.

Alongside that, Kura was looking at him. She had a good feeling as to why he was acting so weird.

"_You're going to scare the kid to death if you keep doing that."_

"**If you would have told him about me then this wouldn't be a problem now would it."**

Kura just ignored the comment and sat down at the table with the food in front of her.

"Naruto," she said, "I know you have questions, but, please understand that if I answer them now, they would only cause more questions than answers. However, I can tell you that you will be getting training like no other." This of course peeked Naruto's interested.

"You will receive 21 years of training…."

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

><p>"Naruto wake up."<p>

Naruto woke up and notice that the class room had more people in it and that the class will begin shortly.

He looked over to his right and saw that Hinata had arrived and was sitting next to him. Over the year both of them had gone under many changes. Hinata was seen as a shy girl, this being one of the things Naruto hated since he knew what she was made of, but was force to hide it a due to her clan. It's true that the Hyūga clan was shocked to find out that their little 'failure' had return, however they were pleased to hear that she no longer had their eyes. That made her completely useless to the clan and was happy to have gotten rid of her and no longer bother her.

Speaking of her eyes, Naruto was still lost at what he had done four years ago. The **'****Dōjutsu Metamorphosis'** was meant to give Hinata a new Dōjutsu and remove the seal that was on her head. Although he was successful in removing the seal, he was at a loss of what the new eyes could do or how to use them for that matter. That was another reason that she made this shy girl act, to hide her new eyes from her so called 'clan' since if they knew that she had a Dōjutsu that was stronger and better then the Hyūgan's Byakugan, then she knew that they would do anything to get their hands on it.

"M-morning N-N-Naruto." she said with her head down and both of her index fingers trilled with each other to give off more of her shy girl act. She wore a big puffy tan-ish like hood jacket that had fur around the cuffs and hem. She had navy blue paints on with her black sandals.

Naruto looked into her eyes and saw how they changed over the years. She had a mix of honey-brown and purple color eyes with the usual black center. To put it short, her eyes looked like it had three sections to it. With the middle being the black pupil the next part being the iris being the light brown and the outer edges of the iris, being the leftover of her old eyes, the purple.

"Morning Hinata, class is about to begin right." She nodded and looked forward with a smile on her face. Naruto looked forward too and notice that Mia, Kira and Kyo were sitting in the row in front of him.

Those three were known as the color triplet over the course of the years due to the fact that they wore only one color type shirt and that they looked all but the same. They all were black pants with black sandals and a blank shirt, however Mia wore a red shirt as Kira wore a black one and Kyo wore a brown shirt. They all just stared forward and waited for class to begin. All three of them along with Hinata were conceded decent students from book smarts and combat smart. As to Naruto who was labeled a dead-last, but just like him those three know more then what they what they show.

Looking around the classroom, Naruto looked over to who he would believe would pass today's tests. His class was by far most different from the others. Parts of his class were children that came from normal civilian life, from business owners or some of whose parents were ninjas. Others were those who had parents of the civilian council. The last parts were those whose parents were on the shinobi council or the clan heads, meaning that Naruto had been studying in the same classroom of that of future clan heads of the Hidden Leaf.

Naruto knew that the clan member kids were sure to pass due to them having clan training before they began the academy. The first to catch his eye was a boy who had spiky brown hair with swirl marks on his cheeks. He was a chubby person as one would say. He was wearing black shorts with a short-sleeved green haori over a light-green shirt with kanji for "food" on it, and with a long white scarf on top. He also had small hoop earrings and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. The boy looked like he was eating a bag of chips. That boy was Chōji Akimichi, future clan head of the Akimichi clan.

The next person was also a boy who had a pineapple style like haircut with narrow brown eyes. He wore a simple pair of silver hoop earrings. He had consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it. From what Naruto could tell he was taking a nap. This was Shikamaru Nara, future clan head of the Nara clan.

"_Leave it to Shikamaru to be napping even when class is about to start. All I have to say is he really takes laziness to the next level."_

Both of those two were sitting in the front row opposite side of where his row was. The next person Naruto looked at was a boy who was sitting in the last row on the opposite side from him. This boy was Shino Aburame, the next clan head to the Aburame clan. Naruto really didn't know much about him other then he was a little bit creepy. Shino has fair like skin and was one of the tallest member of his class. He has dark bushy brown hair and dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar.

"_Even with though all this years, that Shino guy is still a wild card. All I know is that he likes bugs and often uses them. Maybe they play a part of his clan's techniques or something. At least he has the skills needed to pass."_

The next person he noticed was someone who he personally wasn't found of. Just like the rest, this one was a boy. He had brown wild spiky-like hair and brown eyes. He also had fang-like tattoos on each of his cheeks He wore dark greyish pants that reached to his calves and a grey hood with coat with fur-lined. Alongside that a white dog was sleeping on top of his head. The boy was Kiba Inuzuka, future clan head to the Inuzuka, and his pet dog Akamaru. Naruto couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the boy. The history between Naruto and Kiba weren't the most happiness of times due to the attitude Kiba gave to him or anyone else for that matter.

"_Kiba your clan's dog like attitude has caused you to act like you are unstopped. If only you knew better."_

Moving aside from those thoughts, Naruto focused on the last boy in the class he believed would pass. Sadly, similar to Kiba, this boy was one that he wasn't too fond of. This boy had fair-light skin with dark brown, almost black, eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that were to the sides of his head that reached the sides of his cheeks. He had a navy blue with a short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the crest on the back and white arm warmers and wore white shorts. This was Sasuke Uchiha, the only member of the Uchiha clan that was in the village. The Uchiha clan were one of the most powerful and honorable clan of the Hidden Leaf. They had one of the most powerful Dōjutsu the ninja world had ever seen, the Sharingan. A Dōjutsu that many would have done almost anything to get it and it is manly the reason that the Uchiha clan was so powerful. However, about two years ago, the clan was slaughtered by one of their own of the night. Sasuke was the only survivor and the other member went missing. Ever since that day, Sasuke had become a distanced person. He acted like he was the best due to his Uchiha blood and really never cared about anyone but himself.

"_Sasuke, you are one of the toughest and smartest guys of the entire class. You've even been considered Rookie of the Year. Yet your ego keeps getting in your way. Just remember we could have been friends."_

Naruto was annoyed at the fact that Sasuke had to be an annoying person every time just to prove he was better than the rest.

"SASUKE!"

Speaking of annoyances, Naruto, and many others, looked at the back door and saw that two girls had enter the class. One of the girls had bright pink hair with large green eyes, and fair skin. She also had a large forehead then an average girl. She wore a red qipao dress that had white circular designs, short sleeves, and had a zipper with some tight dark green shorts and standard ninja sandals. This was Sakura Haruno. She was the daughter to Mebuki Haruno, a member of the civilian council.

"Good morning Sasuke." With those words she quickly ran to the row the boy was in and took the empty seat that was next to him. Not soon after, most of the other girls got up and started to argue who would about who should sit next to the boy. The only once that didn't move were Hinata Mia, Kira, Kyo and the other girl who came in.

"_If any of them get to be a ninja and don't get their act together, then may mercy fall upon their souls."_

Naruto hated how every girl had to worship the Uchiha as if he was a god himself. In fact he hated how the girls would manly care about getting the Uchiha's attention by changing their looks, asking him out on a date or any other way one would try to impress another. They barely had very decent ninja skills or grades and if they didn't do anything to make them better, then they would be dead or worse.

He was taken out of his thoughts when the other girl spoke, "Excuse me Naruto, but is this seat taken?"

Naruto had noticed that the seat next to him was empty, so he gave a smile to the girl and said, "No Ino, no one sitting there. Take it if you want."

Ino smiled and sat down. Ino was also fair-skinned girl with an average height and had bluish-green eyes. The most noticeable trait she had was her long blonde hair, which she had in a high-ponytail, reached down to her waist, and had bangs that covered the right side of her face. She wore a pair of small silver hoop-earrings and purple, fairly revealing clothing. She wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, along with a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also had these white elbow warmers that had purple on the upper part of the warmers. Ino was also the next clan head to the Yamanaka clan.

Ino was a girl that confused Naruto almost every day. She was once like all the other students in the class, making fun of him for being the dead-last in the class, blamed him for the times he had done something wrong and was the vice president to the Sasuke fan club, to even ignoring him on a daily bases. However, that all changed over two years, or so, ago. She stared acting different after a day he talked to her. She manly acted differently to him. Sure it may not had happen overnight, but she became nice to him and often defend him form the others over the last two years. She had even stopped caring about Sasuke and focused more on her ninja skills. She was second smartest in the class and one of the strongest in the class now. Unknown to him, Ino was having her own thoughts about him.

"_Naruto, two years ago you helped me out on what I thought would have been a hard time for me. That day you did something that this 'idiot' Naruto you're trying to be, would do. The Naruto that day was different. He was strong and he knew what to do, unlike this Naruto. I don't know why you hide who you are, or if you are more skilled then you lead on. I just hope that today we all get to see the real Naruto."_

However, she was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the door open and two adults enter the class room. "Good morning class." one of them said.

"Good morning Iruka and Mizuki-sensei." All the students said at once. After saying that, Ino made a quick glance over to Naruto. What she saw shocked her a bit. Naruto had a clam face with a small smile, however, Ino notice that his right hand had was forming a fist underneath the table. Worried for Naruto's wellbeing, Ino was about to ask if he was okay when Hinata beat her to it.

"Naruto are y-you okay."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Naruto looked at Hinata and said, "Yay I'm fine. I'm just worried about today's test that's all."

"Don't worry too much about it Naruto. I'm sure you would do just fine." Ino said. Both Hinata and Naruto turn to look at her with a bit of shock, although they didn't show it.

"Thank you Ino that means a lot to me, and I hope both of you do great yourselves." Both gave Naruto a warm smile and looked forward. However, these made Naruto go back to his thoughts about his two 'teachers'.

Iruka was a Chūnin level ninja. He was a man who had both an average height and an average body build. He had black/brown hair that he keeps in a strange pineapple like ponytail. He had dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. He also had his sleeves rolled up about 1/4 of the way of his arms.

"_Iruka, you have no idea how much I despise you. Out of all the teachers, might be the one I hate the most. You do nothing but make class harder on me by allowing others to mock me and you don't even help me in my school work. You think of me as some sort of problem that will eventually go away. I bet you were one of the few who attacked me back when I was young." He turns to look at the other sensei, "Speaking of not helping me. You let Mizuki teach me, but even I know that all he did was teach me incorrect things and when I ask for your help, you would always tell me to talk to Mizuki for help. Mizuki gave me harder work to do like high level test and homework. Well today you two are in for a treat."_

Mizuki was Chūnin level ninja, just like Iruka. He had white, shoulder-length, hair with a slight hint of blue and had green eyes. He wore the standard attire of the Konoha-nin. He wore his forehead protector like a bandanna and covered most of his hair.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said with a boring tone. However, if one would listen closely, they could hear hatred mixed in of a little bit of hatred. Naruto was able to catch it and so were Hinata and the three in front of them too. Ino also heard it but didn't know what to think of it.

"Here," answered Naruto. Iruka didn't even bother to look at him and just marked something down on his clip board.

"Ino Yamanaka," said Iruka. This time he said it with a calm tone. Ino caught that and couldn't help but wonder why she was called out in a different tone than Naruto was.

"Here," she said. With that final check, Iruka looked at his class and said,

"Alright class since everyone is here. We will begin the second part of the final. You all will have to perform a clone, substitution, and a transformation jutsu. All of you will go in to the next room one by one in alphabetical order of last names. And remember to do your best."

"I'll go see if everything is ready," said Mizuki as he left the room.

"Alright first one is…" At that point Naruto didn't pay attention. He looked over at Ino and said,

"Ino can I ask you something?"

Looking at him she asked, "Yes, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you would wake me up when it almost my turn. I want to rest up a bit due to all the stress I have"

"Sure thing Naruto," Ino couldn't help but form a small smile as he watched him go to sleep.

Naruto on the other hand, couldn't help but finish off what he was dreaming of not too long ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Naruto couldn't believe what he had just heard. "What 21 years? But Kura I don't have that long."

Katsumi couldn't help but snicker at the boy's reaction. Getting both of their attention, she said, "Relax pup. You are going to have both the 21 years of training and return to your home in three years."

That however didn't help much and now Naruto was even more lost. Before he could saw anything, Kura said, "What Katsumi is trying to say, is that time works a little bit different here. Remember Naruto you are in a different dimension, so time her is different than that of your normal world."

"In other words pup, you are in the world of the wild dogs. You will see people with features similar to that of wolves, coyotes, wild dogs and foxes. You can tell what they are due to their tails and extra ears on their head. Not to mention since we live in a word similar to that of a dog, time is different here as well. A slandered human year is seven years here. This means that if you are staying here for three years, then you are really staying 21 years here. Do you get it now?"

Naruto was getting a bit of what she meant, however, since he didn't know much math he was at a loss of how many years he would train for. Thus having a confused look on his face making Katsumi chuckle and say, "Looks like we are going to have our hands full with him aren't we sis."

Kura couldn't help but narrow her eyes at her sister's comment and said, "He is not that hard to deal with and besides this is a boy who has lived on his own since he was born. He has yet to learn much about the world, so talking about a new one will cause him to have more questions." She turns to look at Naruto, "Don't worry Naruto; we will help you in the areas you need help in the most. Since we are all done eating lets go and get you ready for the upcoming years."

Naruto made a huge smile and hugged Kura, "Thank you Kura and I promise to do my best and to not give up believe it."

Both Kura and Katsumi smiled at the boy's action. "Well then," Katsumi said, "If you two are done, I say we get started already."

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

><p>"Naruto wake up. You're almost up." Ino said as she tries to wake up the blond next to her. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and raised his head. "Good your up. Sasuke went in to take his test not too long ago. So I thought it would be a good idea to wake you up earlier, so you don't walk in sleepy."<p>

"Thank you Ino." Just like that, Sasuke walked into the room. Not even looking at him he said,

"Loser, you're up."

With that said Naruto just got up and walked down to the entrance, passing the Uchiha along the way. Right before he got to the door, he heard Kiba said, "I still don't see why a loser like you is wasting all our time of being real ninjas. You're a loser who will never be able to compete with use."

This caused many of the other students to burst in laughter and talk among themselves since they saw truth to the dog loving boy. Ino and Hinata narrow their eyes at Kiba, while Mia and the other two couldn't help but smirk at how dumb many of them didn't know what Naruto could really do. As for Naruto, he just shrugged and walked out the room.

He walked in the room across from the home room. When he entered the next room he found the room was empty and only had a desk where both Mizuki and Iruka where siting at.

"Naruto glad you were able to make it." Mizuki said with a smile that even Naruto know was fake. However, he said nothing and took his place at the center of the room. "Alright Naruto I'm sure you know how this works. You will do a clone, a substitution, and a transformation jutsu. Just try your best and relax. Should we start Iruka?"

"Yes we should." He looks at Naruto, "Okay Naruto, let's start this off with a transformation jutsu. Transform into either me or Mizuki. How accurate it is will determine your score."

With a small nod, Naruto place both his hands together and in a puff of smoke, there stood another version of Iruka, an exact copy of the original.

"Very good Naruto," Mizuki said, "If I didn't know any better, I would say you looked like the real Iruka."

"Thank you." said the Iruka/Naruto. Both of the Chūnins couldn't believe what they heard. Naruto didn't just make himself look like Iruka but sound like him too. With anther burst pf smoke, Naruto was back and was standing nice and tall.

"_He can not only make a transformation of someone, but also have it speak like the cope target. That is impressive since no one was able to do that but Mia, Kira, Kyo and Sasuke and not even they were able to get that much said." _thought Iruka.

"_How was he able to do that?" _thoughtMizuki.

"Very well Naruto," Iruka claimed, "Now try to do a substitution. Remember the bigger or the distance you got the item can help your score." Naruto nodded and again placed his hands together and burst in a puff of smoke. What was there was a log shape object. However, both the Chūnins were left stun to see that this log had targets painted on it.

"_Is that a practice dummy from the front courtyard?" _thought Iruka,_ "How was he able to get that from the other side of the building? Sure Mia, Kira, Kyo and Sasuke got logs too, but they could get them from right outside this room." _

"_How is he doing this?" _thought Mizuki. With another puff of smoke, Naruto reappear and the log was gone.

"Nicely done Naruto," said Iruka with hints of shock in his tone, "Let's finish this off with a clone jutsu."

Naruto nodded and place his hand together again for the final time. _"There is no way he can make a clone." _thought Mizuki, _"This is what caused him to fail the last three times and he has yet to improve one bit over the year."_

With a puff of smoke, Naruto stood there with two more copies of himself on both sides, making five Narutos in the room. Again Chūnins were shock to see that Naruto made five clones, let alone one.

"_Impressive," _thoughtIruka,_ "Everyone else was able to make two clones and Mia, Kira, Kyo along with Sasuke were only able to make three."_

Mizuki on the other hand had angry thoughts in his head. _"How, How was he able to do it?"_

"Good job Naruto," said Iruka, "Please call in Ino would you." Naruto nodded and walk back to the homeroom.

Once he enter he said, "Ino your up." Everyone looked at him, wondering how badly the 'Dead-Last' fail the test. "Good luck Ino." he said as he passed her going up back to his seat.

"Thank you." she replied. Naruto took his seat next to Hinata who was happy to see him.

"How did it go Na-Nar-Naruto?" she asked.

"I think I did alright." He answered with his foxy grin. He then looked forward waiting for Ino to finish her part. In the meantime, Naruto was thinking hard as to what he would do next. _"Kura told me that this exam would be taken four times, every time at the end of the year. Each time a student takes it, they were mark to see were they stood and what type of help they would need for the next year. In order to hide my true skills I had to fail the exam three times. The next part is the shuriken throwing test, were our accuracy can be tested. The final part of the exam is the fighting part, were we each fight each other one on one in taijutsu. If I'm correct, I'm going to be fighting Sasuke." _Naruto smirk at this,_ "Piece of cake."_

Just then Ino came back into the room and so did the two Chūnins. "Alright class," Iruka said, "so far everyone is doing great. Now we are all going outside for the shuriken throwing test. Now everyone line up and we'll head outside."

Everyone did as they were told and the class walked outside to the courtyard, were three practice dummies stood in front of a concert wall. The dummies were log shape with targets on certain areas of them. Iruka, cleared his throat, said, "Alright class, we have three practice dummies here. The objected of this test is to try to hit the four targets on the dummies. Don't worry if you don't hit the target head on, but try to hit close to the target. Doing so will help out your score, also, the speed of you throwing them will also affect your score. Finally, the deeper the shuriken can go into the target, the more points you can gain there."

With that said everyone did their test one at a time. By far the only ones that did alright were the clan children. Naruto saw no surprise there and he defiantly wasn't surprise at the performance of the civilian children. Sure some hit the target but no one was really able to score as high as the clan kids. Most of them either hit close to the targets but not close enough, or that they miss the target all together. In fact the only once that were good enough were Mia, Kira, Kyo, Hinata and Sakura. In fact that was basically the order of scoring. Mia had the highest at the moment, followed by Kira, Kyo and Hinata. Sakura was a few points below Shino, but was higher than any of the other kids.

Naruto then noticed that Sasuke had just taken his turn. He noticed that he had hit every target on the mark. He watched as both Iruka and Mizuki were having trouble removing the shurikens from the two on the sides. However when they got to the center one, they noticed that the shurikens were really hard to pull out. Not caring so much this, Naruto just walked up and took his place, placing four shurikens in between his fingers.

"Look the Dead-Last is about to go." said a random civilian student.

"Everyone take cover." said another. However, many just stood at the sidelines as others hide behind them but still watched. Mia, Kira, Kyo, Hinata along with the clan heads just stood at front of the class to see how Naruto would do.

"Naruto we can't do this right now due to Sasuke shurikens still stuck in the log." said Iruka.

All Naruto did was smile and say, "I like to have a challenge once and awhile." Both of the Chūnins just shrug, seeing there is no point arguing with him. They both took to the sidelines.

However, Kiba couldn't help but capitalize on what Naruto said, "I say the only challenge you have is just being here. Stop wasting our time loser." Many of the other students began to laugh at Naruto.

"Yay loser, you'll never be able to outmatch Sasuke. So just give up loser." said Sakura as both her and the other Sasuke fan girls laughing too. Hinata and Ino couldn't help but get angry at them for laughing at him. However Mia and the other two had nothing but a neutral look on their face. The same with Naruto, he didn't care for what they said, he just had this neutral look on his face.

"Can I go now," he said.

Iruka just closed his eyes and said, "You can try. But you won't get an accurate score Naruto due to the shur…" He was cut short, by the sound of the shurikens being thrown. When Iruka open his eyes, he saw that Naruto had thrown his last set of shurikens. When he turned to look at the dummies, he noticed that none of Naruto's shurikens were on the dummies, but were on the concert wall behind the dummies. The class again burst into laughter at seeing the horrible display by the Dead-Last. All but Ino, Hnata, Mia, Kira and Kyo didn't laugh.

"HAHA I know a loser like you couldn't hit the target, let alone the dummies." Kiba said as he continues to laugh.

"I would look again if I were you mutt." Naruto said, not looking at him. Kiba got angry at the name he had called him, however, his eyes then landed on Iruka and Mizuki who were looking at the dummies in pure shock. The class soon fallows and they all quiet down. Once it got quite, the sound of splitting wood could be heard. The sound continued for a good five seconds, as many were wondering what was going on and then...

**BANG!**

All three of the wooden dummies burst into pieces, shocking everyone in the class. However, the two Chūnins were the only ones to notice that the targets on the dummies were split from the middle, meaning that Naruto's shurikens didn't just hit the targets, they went right though them. What was really shocking was that the middle log also split apart, and the shurikens that were once there, were now on the ground, broken in half.

As everyone was still shock at seeing this, they didn't notice Naruto putting up new log dummies where the old once stood. Once he was done, he walked over to his shurikens and said, "Can I take this out now?"

Iruka simply nodded. Naruto tugged a bit until the shuriken finally came out. _"He was able to cut though the wood of the target and from the looks of it, that wall took a hit with those shurikens. By far he has the highest score in the test."_ Thought Iruka

"_Darn, how is he doing this?" _thought Mizuki.

Naruto walked back to his spot, after he pulled all the shurikens out the wall. "Looks like you up Ino. Good luck." He said with a cheerful smile. Ino just smiled and did her part of the test. Sadly, the comments many of the students were making about his performance was really making it hard for him to watch Ino's part of the test. Manly because Sakura and many of Sasuke's fan girls keep yelling that he cheated or something along those lines. Sasuke himself was just eyeing Naruto with a hated look. He was wondering how the class's Dead-Last mange to do better than him.

"Nicely done Ino," said Iruka "You are equally tied up with Hinata's score." He turns around to the other students, "Alright class we are about to start the final part of the exam. In this part you all will go at it one on one. The first one to be knocked out of the circle wins. Remember you can only use the three jutsus we have learned this year, cloning, substitution, and/or transformation jutsu. If you use any of this then you get extra points but you must stay in the circle at all time. If you are knocked out of the circle or just knocked out in general then you lose. When we say stop, you stop."

Just then Mizuki came up to Iruka and said, "I just finish the making the circle, and here's a list of who will fight who. I put most of the clan kids against civilians so there be difficulty amongst them. Don't worry I matched them up to who I believe can handle each other."

'Very well let's began. First up is…" Naruto stopped paying attention to Iruka and found a nice tree to lie underneath in. All the fights were as Naruto thought would be, the civilian kids who went up against one another were awful and the fights against the clan's kids didn't help much ether. The only fights he thought were interesting were Mia vs. Hinata and Ino vs. Kyo. The fight between Kira and Sakura was really not a shock that Kira won. She was always a heavy hitter and Sakura stood no chance against her, since the fight lasted about a minute. He also knew that Kira was holding back on her.

However when it came to Hinata and Mia, he was shock to see that both of them were able counter each other's blow for blow. Mia was a more of a tactical fighter. She would normally let her opponent strike first and counter from there on by tricking her opponent and not letting them read her moves. Hinata was basically the same. She would strike first and counter her opponent's moves. By far both of them were equally match and it was sad that that match had to end in a draw due to the time. Ino and Kyo were also the same. Both of them keep a distance and did their best to see what each moves were going to be. Sadly, Kyo had a slight speed advantage, but Ino was still able to hold her own. Again it was sad that the fight ended in a draw due to time.

"Sasuke and Naruto you two are the last ones up." said Iruka. Naruto just shook his head. It was no surprise that he would have to fight Sasuke of all people. He took his stance at the edge of the circle. Not saying much, Iruka said, "Fight."

Instantly, Naruto place his hands together and a puff of smoke appeared. When it cleared up it showed the original Naruto standing there and what looked like a pale, dead like version of him. Everyone burst into laughter as they watched the sad attempt of a clone. Sasuke took this as the opening he needed and charge to him. The clone slowly stumbled to him, but Sasuke easily dodged it and went straight for Naruto. In a blink of an eye, Sasuke punched Naruto in the gut. "Well that was easy." Kiba said and made a cocky smirk.

Sadly, that smirk easily went as fast as it got there, the Naruto that Sasuke had punched burst in to smoke. This shocked everyone, including Sasuke. "SASUKE BEHIND YOU!" yelled Sakura.

Sasuke slowly turned his head, but was met with Naruto's right fist on his left cheek. This made Sasuke fell out of circle and land head first in to the ground. "What the hell just happened?" Kiba said.

Everyone was both shock and confused with what had just happen. "Naruto cheated again. What else?" Sakura said with an angry look that almost all the girls had.

"Hum… cheated no." Naruto said turning to face them, "I just out smarted him that's all." Seeing that most of them still didn't see what he meant, he said, "I used all three of the jutsu to outsmart him. In cause any of you didn't figure it out, when the fight started I was stand close to the edge of the circle. So when the fight began I made a clone and quickly transformed myself in to that bad clone I always made. However, since I was on the wrong side, I thought that that Sasuke would be able to tell the difference. So when I swap places with the clone, all I needed was that Sasuke charge in and to let his ego get the best of him. The rest you all saw with your eyes." Everyone was shock to hear the explanation he just gave. However, the one most shock was Iruka.

"_That was very clever," _he thought,_ "He made a clone and he made himself look like what the others were used to seeing. However, since he knew that a clone can only appear around the person who made it and not in the same spot as the original. He was one step ahead, by substituting himself with the good clone to make it look like he made a bad clone. Being able to do that and hold on to a transformation as will is impressive." _

"_No my plan is ruin, how he do that?"_ thought Mizuki_ "Wait there still one thing I can do."_

"Not bad Naruto you pass." said Iruka. This of course didn't sit well with the pink hair load mouth.

"WHAT BUT HE CHEATED!" she yelled.

Naruto sighted and said, "For the last time I didn't cheat. I just tricked him. After all deception is a ninja's greatest tool and he just helped me prove that people only see what they want to believe and they never think of anything else."

"NEVER," came from Sasuke. Naruto turned around to look at him. "I will never be tricked by a dobe like you. I'm an Uchiha, that means I'm a million times better then you." He then placed his hands together to form jutsu signs.

"_Those signs…"_ were the thoughts of Mia, Kira and Kyo, but Kyo was already running towards Naruto to help with what was about to come.

"**Fire Style:****" **At that moment Kyo was now in front of Naruto with her own signs ready.** "****Fireball Jutsu****"** with those words said, Sasuke shot out a ball of fire out from his mouth. The fireball was big enough to hurt both Naruto and all the students behind him. However, Kyo was ready for it.

"**Water Style: Waterball Jutsu****"** Similar to Sasuke, Kyo shot out a ball out of water similar to the size of Sasuke's fireball. Both element ball attacks crash into one another and from the looks of it both were neutralizing each other out and created steam. Taking the chance, Naruto dashed in using the steam as cover, what soon fallowed was anyone's guess since they heard Sasuke scream.

Within seconds the steam cleared and in its place everyone could see Sasuke was on his knees and Naruto had both his right index and middle figure on his neck.

"What the…? I can't move. What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke cried with a hit of pain and anger in his tone.

"Pressure points," he said, "I may not be a pro at it but I at least know this one. As long as I hold my fingers are here, you won't be able to move for about three minutes until I start losing my grip." Naruto looked at Kyo and notice that she was on her knees looking tired. He turns to both Ino and Hinata and says, "Ino, Hinata go get some water for Kyo she looks tired." Both of the girls nodded and quickly left to do as they were instructed.

Naruto looked back down at Sasuke and then back at Kyo, who was now being helped by Mia and Kira. "How many teme?" he said making Uchiha look at him in anger, "How many will you hurt, just so you could make a point?"

Sasuke was now getting angry that the Dead-last was demanding answers from him and was also besting him at the moment. "Screw you dobe. I'm an Uchiha. I get what I want when I want it and I don't care who I hurt because I'm better then you and I always will. I don't answer to you, you answer to me you got that."

Naruto just closed his eyes and was wondering how he was the only one to her the first part of what he said. He lets go of the Uchiha and looks at Iruka, "Are we done here?"

Iruka nodded and said, "Alright everyone lets head back so that you can collect your headband and so we can all leave."

* * *

><p><strong>(An Hour Later)<strong>

Naruto was leaning on a tree that had a swing build on it. He had just gotten his Hitai-ate, or ninja headband, over 30 minutes ago. He had scored a perfect on this test, he even scored higher then possible with all the bonus points he got.

Right now he could hear the comments that the other students' parents made. He could even feel the angry stares from them but could really care less. Having spent enough time there, he finally thought it was a good idea to leave. Seeing he had nothing better to do he just wondered around. Mia and Kira took Kyo home since she was still weak. Hinata had to get home before Anko got there. Ino said she had to help out at her family's flower shop. So he was on his own.

Seeing that the sun was about to set, Naruto thought it was a good idea to go home. However, he was stopped when he felt someone nearby. He then noticed Mizuki walk out from behind the tree that was there.

"AH, Naruto there you are." he said.

"Mizuki what are you doing here." Naruto replied.

"I came here to congratulate you on getting you headband. However, I also have to tell you something." Naruto raise an eyebrow but let him continue. "You may have gotten your headband; however, there is still one more test you need to take."

"Really, what's that?" he asked with a brow raised up.

"Don't worry you won't lose your headband if you fail or anything and everyone is going to take their own test, so you aren't the only one. Now this test is to help us put students into teams that can help everyone. So you will be tested in a category we think suits you and how you do can matter how you are placed in a team."

Naruto just looked to the sky and said, "What is this test?"

"Simple," he started, "You are to take a scroll that is hidden within the Hokage's office and deliver it to a shack located in the forest. I assume you know where it is?"

"On the outskirts of the village, an old worn out shack that is deep in the forest of the village. Yay I've seen it."

"Good," Mizuki said with a smile, "You are to get there with the scroll until I arrive. Remember even if this is a test, other ninjas are going to come at you with force so, you may have to use some force. Don't worry, they know it's a test but that doesn't mean they won't go down easy."

"So my best bet is to avoid them completely." Naruto asked still looking at the sky.

"If you can, but remember real missions won't be like that so be ready for anything."

"What does the scroll look like?"

"It's the only big one hidden in the Hokage's office. It should also be the one most hidden within the room. Oh and it should have the kanji for 'Forbidden Sealing' on it."

"Not that I'm complaining, but this test seems a bit too hard for someone who just got their headband."

Mizuki just shrug and said, "Hay this test is meant to equal the score you score on your test. You scored the highest and therefore you have a hard test. Anything else?"

"Just this one thing, how will you know that I've gotten the scroll?"

"The Hokage will inform the other Chūnins that you have gotten the scroll. That will tell me that you did your part and then I'll meet up with you as the others look for you." Mizuki turn around ready to leave but stop and said, "Oh before I forget, since this is supposed to act like a mission, you are not allow to tell anyone of your mission. Doing so will cause you to fail no matter what. You have till midnight to complete your test. Good luck." With that, Mizuki job up to the building and disappear, but not before he smirked evilly.

Naruto narrow his eyes, he never really trusted Mizuki so he wasn't about to now. _"Only one person can tell me what is going on."_ With that thought, Naruto ran to the one place he knew would have answers.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hokage's Tower)<strong>

The Third was currently doing the very few things he whish he wouldn't do, paperwork. It wasn't long till he heard the door open. He looked up and noticed that it was both Anko and Yūgao in her ANBU uniform and mask. "Ah, what can I do for you two?" said the old man.

"Hokage I came to ask…" Anko started but stop when all three of them felt a burst of chakra come out of nowhere. They all looked around and all noticed that the birds outside had stop in midair. Remembering this from four years ago, they all had an idea who was doing this.

"Old man," everyone turn to see Naruto at the front of the door, "we need to talk."

"Brat didn't I tell you…" Anko cut herself short as she noticed the ninja headband around his neck. "You passed the test?" she said with shock in her tone and Yūgao had a shock look on her face but her mask hided that.

"Yay I did, but that's not important right now. I need to talk to you now old man right now."

All three of them could hear the seriousness in his tone. The Hokage cleared his throat and said, "Very well Naruto and congratulations on acing the test. Now what can I do for you?"

Naruto just walked up to the kage's desk and said, "Mizuki told me to do something that I fear is a threat to the village security." Everyone there raised an eyebrow at this, but allowed him to continue, "Mizuki told me that I had to take another test that would help me be placed in a good team. This test was to steal a scroll from your office with the words 'Forbidden Sealing' on it." With those words caused the Hokage to drop the pipe that was in his mouth. Anko and Yūgao had a shock reaction to this as well. "From the looks on your faces I assume you know what I'm talking about."

"Naruto that scroll is the most dangers thing that the village has." The Hokage said, "If it falls onto the wrong hands then the village will be left vulnerable since it holds many S-B Rank jutsus. Some of which belong only to The Hidden Leaf village."

"I see," Naruto said, "I know Mizuki must've had something planed if he asked me to do this."

"I suggest we go and get Mizuki and see what he is up to." Yūgao suggested.

"No," said Naruto, "from the looks of it, not many know of this scrolls existence, meaning Mizuki must not be working alone. Besides, he has to hiding somewhere where he would hear about me stealing the scroll. If he catches on to the fact that you are looking for him, he might try to escape and do you really want to put others at risk."

Everyone was shock to hear Naruto say these things. To think that the boy who was label Dead-Last could think on that high of a level "So what do you suppose we do, go along with his plan." Anko asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted at once.

"Hear me out before you make any claims. Mizuki will be hiding until he hears that I steal the scroll, so I'll set a trap for him. I will take him down myself. I will met him by myself, if he finds out that others are nearby ,he will most likely run and who knows if we would get any information from him. Beside if I go at it alone it might limit the amount of people that will get hurt." Naruto explained.

"Are you insane? No way are you doing something so wreak less…" Anko stated, but stop when she felt a large amount of killer intents, or KI, coming from Naruto. Even though it wasn't much, it was still a lot for someone like Naruto to put out and it was able to surprise everyone.

"This is just the tip of the barrel. Trust me. I came here to ask you that I can be able to handle this." Naruto said, "Well what do you say old man.

The Hokage just pick up and cleaned his pipe, "If you think you are ready then go ahead, but I'll send someone to help you if you take too long."

"Thank you, now where is this scroll I had to get." The old man just pointed to a wall to his left next to a bookshelf. The Hokage was about to get up, but Naruto stopped him. "Don't get up I'll get it." The Hokage raised an eye at this, but watched and see what Naruto was going to do.

Naruto stood in front of the wall and without trying, he walk right through it. This left Anko and Yūgao shocked beyond belief; however, the Hokage was not affected by it. Not soon after Naruto came back out with a scroll on his back. As he walked to the door, Naruto said, "Give me an hour to get things ready. After the time is up give the word for me to be found. That will lead Mizuki to me."

Naruto was about to reach for the door knob when the Hokage said, "Naruto before you leave I want to know were you will be so I can send help if need be."

"Two miles out northeast of the village, where that old shack is at." Naruto replied.

"Very well and good luck." The old man said.

"Old man I know that you are wondering to know how strong I'm." This caught both the two ninjas in the room and looked at their leader. "I know you've been wondering ever since I came back. So if you want to know some things, call in Kura and the others. Tell them this 'Naruto told me he wanted some dumplings.' If they ask what kind then say, 'red, black and brown' also have a copy of my test scores on hand. From there on they will answer you as much as I told them to tell you. Did you get all that old man?" Naruto didn't turn to look at him, he waited for an answer.

"Yes I got it. Now hurry up I want to hear it from you later." Naruto nodded and ran out the door. The two kunoichis in the room just turned to their leader.

"Do you really think he can handle this Lord Hokage?" Yūgao asked.

Sarutobi just added some tobacco to his pipe and said, "Naruto is someone who can surprise even the most skilled in battle of people. I don't have doubt that Naruto will surprise anyone of use tonight." Yūgao just turn to Anko, in hopes that she knew what he was talking about. Sadly Anko just shrugged with a puzzle look on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>(Forest 1 Hour Later)<strong>

Naruto was sitting on a stump with the scroll by his feet. He then heard the sounds of bushes rustling and getting closer to him. Getting ready for the worse, Naruto got in to a fighting stance. However, he was shock to see that it wasn't Mizuki but Iruka.

"_Iruka," he thought, "Great Mizuki must have sent him here."_

Iruka didn't look all too happy to see Naruto here. "Naruto what are you doing here," he asked, "and why did you steal the scroll of Forbidden Sealing?"

"Iruka what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, "I thought I was supposed to have met Mizuki here."

Iruka raised an eyebrow at this and asked, "What are you talking…" Sadly he was cut short, as he screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. Iruka now had, what looked like, a giant shuriken in his back.

"Gezz… If knew you would have taken this long to kill the demon, I might as well would have done it." Naruto looked up at trees and notice that Mizuki was standing on one of the tree's branches with another giant shuriken on his back. "I mean really, most of the others who are looking for him would have killed him the minute they saw him."

"What the hell going on?" Naruto asked in shocked and confusion.

Mizuki got an evil smirk and said, "Naruto give me the scroll and I'll tell you everything. I'll even tell you why people hate you so much."

Even though he was in pain, Iruka couldn't help but make a face of fear. "Mizuki wait," he cried out, "if you stop now you might be let off easy, but if you tell him and the Hokage finds out, you will be killed." Sadly, Mizuki just grinned more as he hears his friend try to save him but didn't. "Mizuki don't it's forbidden."

"You see Naruto," Mizuki started, "the reason everyone hates you is because ten years ago, when the Nine-Tails attack the village. The Fourth Hokage didn't kill the beast, oh no, he sealed it away in a newborn child with the cost of his own life. That newborn child was you Naruto." Naruto's eyes widen at shock and fear at hearing this, Mizuki however, was enjoying seeing Naruto like this. "That's right Naruto; the demon that destroyed our village is living with in your body. You are the Nine-Tailed Fox." Naruto began to burst into tears by hearing these words, while Mizuki just laughed at the seeing this.

"That's enough Mizuki." Iruka said, still in pain.

"Oh but I haven't gotten to the best part." Mizuki said, "You see I told you to steal the scroll in hopes that I would be able to make some money by selling it off to some other village and also be seen as a hero here by killing the demon that's been walking their streets every day. However, I was going to give that honor to Iruka since he had lost both his parents to the Nine-Tail's attack, but not even he could have done it." Mizuki began to laugh again as Naruto covers his own face with his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hokage's Office)<strong>

The Hokage was looking though a crystal ball alongside Anko and Yūgao.

"That asshole, he is going to pay for this." Anko said.

"Do you really believe that's his plan Lord Hokage?" Yūgao asked looking away from the crystal ball.

"I don't think so." replied the old man, "He knows if he killed Naruto, he himself would be killed. Naruto must be right; he must be working for somebody."

"Hay what's going on with the picture." Anko asked. Both the Hokage and Yūgao looked back at the crystal ball and noticed that the image was bluing up. Within moments the image was gone.

"Something is blocking my chakra in that area." the Hokage answered.

"We have to go help Naruto." Anko said. However, there was a knock at the door of the office.

"Come in." said the old man.

* * *

><p><strong>(Forest with Naruto)<strong>

Mizuki was still laughing at the events that had just unfolded. However, his laughter died down when he heard someone else laughing. Both him and Iruka looked at Naruto, who was now laughing.

"What the hell so funny?" Mizuki asked. Naruto looked at him, straight into his eyes.

"I'm laughing at you." he replied, "To think you got your hopes up for nothing." Both Chūnins just stared at him as if he was crazy. "I'm sorry to tell you this Mizuki but you are going to die."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done.<strong>

**Once again I like to say thank you all that has reviewed, followed or favored my story it really means a lot to me.**

**However I like to explain a few things before I go and those are:**

**I didn't describe Naruto too much because right now he is still the same he was viewed in the show. An idiot prankster who wears an orange jumpsuit. I do believe everyone knows this.**

**I didn't describe the ninja uniform because it's too hard for me to do it, and again all of you must know how they look like.**

**I try not to be too descriptive so I don't confuse you all anymore.**

**For those of you who don't understand what Hinata's eyes look like, think similar to the way Sharingan, or any anime eyes really, and you have the black pupil on top of the honey brown iris and surrounded in a purple ring, which is normally black.**

**I hope this helps out since these are some problems most of my friends tell me when reading my drafts.**

**As always remember to leave a review and follow or favorite my story, and until next time.**

**-****Wolves-Pack07 out**


	8. The Real Naruto

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 8 of my Naruto fan fiction. And I like to thank all who had review, since that really does mean a lot to me, and I like to welcome everyone new to the story.**

**Right off the bat l would like to say that this chapter will be different than the rest, due to me adding a form of storytelling. To those who have read comics, mangaes or has seen shows with someone talking from one seen over to another seen, like a narrator. That's what it basically is.**

**Any ways lets go on to the story.**

**I don't own Naruto just this story idea.**

* * *

><p>Story Keys<p>

(Normal Talk)

('Narration Talk')

_(Normal Thinking)_

**(Summoning/Jutsu Talk) **

**(Demon Talk)**

_**(Demon thought/talk within mind)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Real Naruto<p>

**(Hokage's Office)**

The door opened to reveal three ANBU. One had a fox mask, another a wolf mask and the final one had a coyote mask. Each one stood next to one another, in that order, in front of the Hokage's desk.

"You called for us Hokage." The fox said.

"Yes," the Hokage replied, "Naruto asked me to tell you something." None of them reacted to this. "He told me to tell you he wanted some dumplings."

Each of them turned to look at one another for a second or two. "Did he say anything special about them." the coyote asked.

The Hokage just puffed some smoke from his pipe and replied, "Yes, he said he would like red, black and brown ones."

"How did he do on the final exam?" asked the wolf.

"Here look for yourself." The Hokage moved a folder that was on his table, to one of its edges. The one in the fox mask just picked it up and opened it, with the other two huddled close to one another in order to look at the folder. After a minute or two, the fox just closed the folder and said. "What do want to know?" Each of them moved their masks so that it was on top of their heads. This of coursers reviled that Kura was the one with the fox mask, Kat to be the one with the wolf mask, and Aki was the one in the coyote mask. "We will answer any questions that Naruto gave orders to answers. If you want more then you are going to talk to him about."

"Of course," said the old man, "Naruto told me the same thing."

"Speaking of which, where is Naruto anyways." asked Kat.

Anko then slammed her hand on the table, making everyone look at her. "Naruto is somewhere in the forest. We were looking at him though the Hokage's crystal ball, when the picture went out. We don't know what's happening out there, so we need to go and help him." She said this with a hint of worry in her tone.

"Forest, what is he doing there?" asked Aki.

"He was going to bring down one of our Chūnin that had just turned traitor." answered Yūgao. "We don't know what's happening and we fear he may need some help." She placed her hands on Anko's shoulders to keep her calm.

"Chūnin you say." answered Kura as she looked out the windows that were behind the Hokage. "Don't worry, Naruto can handle this." This made both Anko and Yūgao to have a confused look.

However the Hokage raised an eyebrow at this. "That is why I called you all in here. What did you three teach Naruto?"

"Let's see," Kura said as she crossed her hands, "Aki taught him some history and taught him some medical training, like pressure points, what plants to use as medicine, and how to make some medicine. Kat taught him combat, stealth and some tracking skills." The Hokage and his two kunoichis couldn't help but looked shocked. They couldn't believe that Naruto was trained in so many categories.

"Wait how strong is Naruto then?" asked Anko.

"We can't really tell you much about that." Aki replied. "However, all we can say is that Naruto has skills of a high Genin, if not mid- Chūnin." Once again everyone in the room was left speechless.

"Since not many know of Naruto's true skills," said Kura, "Naruto has the element of surprise on his side.

* * *

><p><strong>(Forest with Naruto)<strong>

'So if this Chūnin you say he's up against thinks Naruto is some weak little boy, will he is in for a world of hurt.'

"By order of the Hokage, you Mizuki rank Chūnin of the Hidden Leaf Village, are here by sentence to death on the terms of injuring a fellow Leaf ninja, attempting to kill fellow ninja comrades, stealing from the Hokage and revealing an S-Rank secret." Naruto said as he stood there waiting for Mizuki to react.

From there everything went silent for about a few seconds. That was soon broken by Mizuki's laughter. "Ha, ha… boy I would have to thank you for that laugh, if I wasn't going to kill you **demon**." Mizuki couldn't help but add a hint of venom to the word, in hopes to crush the boy's spirit even more. Sadly, Naruto did nothing, he just stood there with a blank face and his hands were behind his back.

Finally having enough of this game, Mizuki pulled out his second giant shuriken from his back. "Any last words before you die brat."

Again Naruto just stood there with a blank face, a face that was pissing Mizuki off. "Nothing, all well. Now die!" Mizuki threw the giant shuriken at Naruto.

At that moment, time stopped. The projectile was now frozen in mid-air. Naruto took this moment to look around him, to see where he stood in all of this. He looked to his left and saw that Iruka was now siting up of the ground next to a tree. The shuriken that was in his back was now next to him on the ground. _'Looks like Iruka got that shuriken out. Seeing that he made that much effort to get it out proves that he will be alright, if it wasn't for that flak jacket, Iruka would have been dead.'_

'Naruto has the ability to watch everything and can think 2, if not 20 ahead. Naruto isn't a fool. He would never fight any one that is stronger than him. Anyone who fights Naruto really needs to be on their toes. After all you yourself said it Hokage, Naruto is full of surprises.'

Naruto looked to his right and notice the scroll lying on the ground, _'First things first, get the info from Mizuki about who he works for.' _He turned back to look at Mizuki, who still had that evil victories smirk. Naruto couldn't but feel angry as he looked into the traitor's eyes, yet formed a smirk of his own._ 'Oh Mizuki how much of a fool are you. You've sabotage most of my studies since day one and tried to make my life a living hell. Sadly, I knew of your little game since day one and I won't be your pawn in this little scheme you have. Now let's see who you are working for.'_

Naruto looked Mizuki dead in the eye. His pupil slowly narrowed becoming smaller and smaller as he looked deeper in to the eyes of the traitor. A quick second later, his pupil returned to normal form._ 'So that's who you're working for. More reason for me to kill you. But first…'_

In an instant time began to return to normal and the massive shuriken was now a couple of feet from Naruto. Mizuki's eyes might as well have been out of his sockets, as he watches as his weapon was about to make contact with the demon boy, when…

* * *

><p>(<strong>Hokage's Office)<strong>

"Wait if he has all those skills," asked the Hokage, "then what did you teach him?"

Kura couldn't help but form a smile as she heard those words.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back with Naruto)<strong>

**CLANK**

Iruka looked up, only to see another shuriken coming right at him. Sadly, he was not fast enough to doge it. The shuriken pierced though his flak jacket and his heart killing Iruka instantly. Mizuki watched in fear as Iruka's body drops down. What really scared him was how the shuriken look like. One of the shuriken's points was no longer there. In fact it looked like the point was sliced off.

Mizuki looked back at Naruto and was shock to see what he was looking at.

'Me I taught Naruto some Kenjutsu.'

Naruto stood there as calm as one could be. However, Mizuki was looking at the object in Naruto's hand. The object was shining due to the moon's light. Mizuki could already tell it was a sword of some sort. Sadly it was on he has never seen before in his life.

The sword's blade was odd since it was colored in a mixture of black and dark blood red. The blade was straight and was about 29 inches long. It had dark blue flame like pattern on the blade's edge and it had a silver like collar. Its handle was cover in black cloth that had mid-night blue diamond pattern on both sides. It even had a strange blue paw like print on both sides of the handle. The handle was about 10 inches long making the whole blade 39 inches tall. The strange thing about the sword was that it didn't have a guard like normal swords would have.

Mizuki looked at the ground that was between the tree and Naruto. His eyes landed on a shiny object that was planted on the ground. The object was the broken part of the shuriken.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hokage's Office)<strong>

"You taught him how to use a sword." the old man said shocked to hear that the boy he call a grandson is able to use swords in battle.

"Tell me how much did you teach him? Where does he stand?" Yūgao questioned. Being someone who also uses Kenjutsu and cares deeply for Naruto, she wanted to know how far he has come.

"He is about high Chūnin, if not low Jounin in Kenjutsu. Any specific skills, we can't say anything about that." Kura answered. Everyone was shock to hear the set of Naruto's skills.

Yūgao couldn't help but ask, "What kind of blade does he have?"

Kura looked at her and said, "He cares two Ninja-to blades however, they have the look of a Chokutō. This is because his blades don't have the guard like most swords have, but due to its size fitting in the Ninja-to category. He told me that he one day he wants to carry a Katana or two. I believe he was inspired by you weren't he?" Yūgao couldn't help but smile at the thought of being the reason Naruto wanted to use swords.

"Kura, how were you all able to teach Naruto in such a small amount of time and be as good as you all say?" the Hokage said.

Kura just turned to him and smile. "It's because the first jutsu we taught him was the…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Back With Naruto)<strong>

Mizuki was beyond angry now. He thought that this was going to be easy but killing Naruto was becoming to be the hard part.

"You alright there Mizuki, you look a little bit stress out." Mizuki just reached behind him and pulled out a kunai from his pouch. Naruto saw this and was ready for what he was about to do.

"You," Mizuki said, "why won't you die!?" He jumped from the tree and made a b-line straight for Naruto. Naruto just placed his hands together, as he was holding his sword.

* * *

><p>'<strong>Shadow Clone Jutsu<strong>'

With a burst of smoke, another Naruto stood next to the other. "Ha, do you think a clone will keep you safe from me." Mizuki throw a fist with his right hand to the Naruto on his right side. The Naruto caught the fist with his left hand. _'Got you,' _Mizuki then tried to kick the same Naruto with his left leg. However, the other Naruto caught that with both his hands, dropping its sword in the proses. _'What the hell.' _

Thinking fast on his feet, Mizuki used his other lag on the one holding the other. He kicked the Naruto and made it crash into the other one. When they let go, Mizuki landed on his feet with his kunai ready. Both of the Narutos burst into smokes and where gone as soon as the smoke cleared.

**SNAP**

Mizuki quickly turned around to see another Naruto charging at him with his sword ready. Already having his kunai on his right hand side ways to his right, Mizuki ready himself for the attack and got up the kunai in place before Naruto's blade was ready to hit.

**SLICE**

Mizuki looked at his kunai, and he noticed that the blade was cut off. Getting angry again, Mizuki turned to face Naruto. However, Naruto had the same hand seals he did before.

"**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu," **he said. With another burst of smoke, Mizuki was surrounded by what look like 19 Narutos that were all on the trees' branches ready to strike.

Not wasting time, Mizuki made his own hand seals. Once he was done he slammed his hand on the ground and said, **"Earth Style:** **Stone Dome** **Jutsu,"** The ground bust due to stone coming out of it. The stone curved so it made a dome shape, keeping Mizuki inside. '_This combo attack is going to use up a lot of my chakra, but it's all I got.' _Again Mizuki made more hand sings. Once he was done he slammed his hands on the wall of dome. **"Earth Style: Stone Spike Jutsu,"**

Outside all the Narutos saw the dome form small spikes all over its surface. Inside, Mizuki was forming another set of hand signs. He again slammed his hands to the wall of the dome and said, **"Earth Style: Stone Spike Burst Jutsu,"**

With those words, all the spikes that were around the dome, shot forward at fast speeds that none of the Narutos were able to react too. The spikes bust though everything, the branches, trees and all the Narutos. When everything settled, Mizuki notice that the trees' tops were barely there and the trees were lucky to be standing after the attack. Mizuki even notice a shiny object that was to his feet. However, all change when he felt something behind him.

Naruto was behind Mizuki with his sword ready to hit Mizuki. However, Mizuki was ready and quickly turn around and hit Naruto with the shiny object. Naruto cried out in pain and spun around hitting the ground. Naruto looked down to his sides and notice that the object was the piece of shuriken he cut off earlier.

Mizuki looked at Naruto and noticed that his sword was planted on the ground about half way from each other. Taking the moment, Mizuki charged to the blade. Sadly, as soon as he grabbed it with his right hand, he cried out in pain. Mizuki quickly dropped the blade and looked at his hand. His palm was somehow sliced up. His hand looked like he was cut by glass. Mizuki looked back at Naruto.

**PUFF**

Already knowing what was about to happen, Mizuki slammed his left hand and said, **"Earth Style: Stone Wall Jutsu," **A stone wall came out of the ground right behind him. The wall looked about 6 feet tall and 3 feet wide. Just then Mizuki heard the sound of metal scraping the stone wall. _'Too easy,' _he thought as he was forming another set of hand signs, _'Let's see him get out of this.'_

He was about to place his left hand on the stone when a blue beam of blue light cut though the stone. The beam cut into Mizuki left shoulder. Mizuki cried out in pain, _'What the hell is this?'_ before he could ask, Naruto's voice was heard on the other side of the wall,

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Pierce Sword Jutsu," **Mizuki had a look of mixture of both fear and shock. He couldn't believe that Naruto knew another jutsu, what worse an element jutsu. He was afraid since Naruto was forcing his blade through the stone. Right now there was a beam of lightning covering the sword and Naruto was forcing it to go though.

Not having much of a choice, Mizuki forced his body to move forward, causing more of the lightning cloak blade to pierce more though his left shoulder. When he was at the right distance, Mizuki placed his left hand on the wall and said, **"Earth Style: Stone Spike Jutsu,"**

Once again the other side of the wall had spikes begin to form. Noticing this Naruto quickly pulled his sword out and backed up before…

"**Earth Style: Stone Spike Burst Jutsu," **Mizuki shouted.

What happen next was all a blur for both Mizuki and Naruto. However, one sound filled the air for the two. That sound of someone's blood bursting out of its body.

Mizuki looked up from the ground and notice that Naruto was on the ground motion less. He noticed that one of his stone spikes was lodged into Naruto's chest and blood pore out onto the grass. Mizuki couldn't help but smile at this.

'_Finally he's dead,' _he thought. Mizuki turned to his left and saw that the Scroll of Sealing was on the ground next to a tree. Mizuki just got up and walked over to it. He picked it up with his left hand and looked around to see if anyone was around._ 'I have to get out of here before people show up to cheek what that burst of chakra was,' _Mizuki quickly jump up to a tree but was having trouble keeping his balance._ 'Dame it, I used up a lot of chakra when I was hiding from everyone and that dame brat made me waste what little I have. All I got is a bit to give me a head start.' _Without wasting time, Mizuki dashed from tree top to tree top never looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hokage's Office)<strong>

"Are you serious?" the kage asked, not believing what he had just heard. Kura just nodded her head and said nothing. "So you're telling me that you taught my surrogate grandson a B-Rank jutsu. A jutsu that is hard to do and has often killed people by make just one clone. And you tell me that Naruto not only survived it but can make 25 clones at once and not die from it."

"Actually its 50," the old man couldn't help but looked a bit confused but was shocked if she was saying what he was thinking. "The 25 clones is the limit where he doesn't feel any of the side effects. After that he feels some side effects when he makes beyond that. 50 are the most he's done and has gotten a massive headache by doing so." By now the Hokage was really having a hard time trying to keep the pipe in his mouth as he hears all this. The other two couldn't believe on how strong Naruto really is.

In fact the same thought was run by all of them, '_If he can do that many he ether has a lot of chakra or has the best chakra control or even both.'_

"Well I thank you for taking the time to tell us this…" the old man said but was interrupted by Kura.

"Actually there is still one more thing we need to tell you. Naruto told us that this was most important of all." The three in the room couldn't that there was one more thing about Naruto that they need it to know. "While outside the village Naruto took a liking to one very skill that was the key to the Uzumaki clan abilities…"

Kura was cut off, when she saw the Hokage's pipe fall out of his mouth and onto his desk. The Hokage couldn't believe that Naruto might have been taught one of the most difficult set of skills in the ninja world. To make sure he was right he said, "Was it Fūinjutsu?"

"Yup," everyone turned to look at Kat, who was leaning on the front door the room, "If you ask us he is a natural at it." By now shock would be a useless word to describe the look on Sarutobi's face. All he could hope that everything needed to know about Naruto would end.

"Sadly," began Kura, "due to him using the **Shadow Clone Jutsu,** to learn the basics of Fūinjutsu, we don't know where he stands in it. All we know is that he is no beginner. He has made many of beginner seals; however, what really makes him different from other is the fact that he has made his own seal." Kura looked back to Yūgao and said, "You asked me about Naruto swords earlier. Will there is one thing I forgot to mention. Naruto's blades are cloaked in a black/red substance that makes the sword more affected."

"Let me guess this has something to do with the seal Naruto made?" the Hokage said. By know he wasn't shock to hear that Naruto made a seal. Seeing how skill Naruto was told to be, this really didn't really surprise him. Kura looked back at the Hokage.

"Yes," she started, "the seal he made is meant for manly weapons." They all looked at her in hopes that she would tell them about the seal. "I really don't know much about the seal. All I know is that Naruto took many other seals and combine them into one. The seal is edged onto the blade's collar. Naruto told us that the seal needs blood to work. In fact," Kura had pulled out a scroll that was in her back pouch. She placed in on the Hokage's desk and unrolled it. The three who watched couldn't help but feel amazed at seeing the inner part of the scroll. The inside of the scroll had many sealing symbols. Kura placed her hand on the middle of the scroll and poof a large sword appeared on the desk. The sword was beyond what any of the three in the room had seen.

The blade total length was about 57 inches long. The handle alone was about 22 inches long, so the blade had to be at least 35 inches long. The sword's scabbard was black and had a shiny glow of red for its color and its hilt matched that color. The handle was nothing special but had a large animal like paw on it in an orange color. Anko and Yūgao, being trackers, noticed that the paw was of a fox. The sword was straight and it too didn't have a guard on its hilt. All were amazed, but none was more amazed then Yūgao. "Is this an O Katana?" she asked.

Kura looked at her and replied, "In a way it is." She then picks the sword up from its handle but keep the body of the blade on the table. "My blade dose fit in the area of an O Katana blade, but since it doesn't have guard and that it is straight then a katana it doesn't fit in the category. Some would it would fit in the Chokutō category because it's straight and fits perfectly in its scabbard, but its size makes it so it's not in that category."

Kura turned back to the Hokage and then back to her sword. She slowly started to unsheathe the e sword. This of course made the two kunoichis next to her become alert. However, they became calm when they saw that Kura had only unsheathe about three inches of the blade and set it back down. Everyone again looked at what little they could see of the blade. The blade was covered in a dark red color, almost like blood. However, what really caught the Hokage's eyes was an odd looking drawing that was on the blade's collar. The collar was of a gold like color and had a black drawing on it.

"As you may have notice Hokage, there is a black drawing on the blade's collar. That drawing is the seal." The Hokage and his two kunoichis looked at the drawing, wondering what it did. "You also may have notice that the blade has this blood like color. Will that all do to the seal." Everyone looked at Kura in hopes that she could explain more on that. "I don't really know what kind of seals that Naruto put together; however, I do know he used parts from the blood seal in this seal. I believe you know what that seal dose right."

The Hokage took the pipe out of his mouth and just let smoke come out of mouth. He replied, "The blood seal is the seal that requires a specific blood, either family or specific blood the creator of the seal made to. This seal is manly to protect important contents, from families' scrolls or any other important belongings from getting into the wrong hands."

"Correct," replied Kura, "that is the main function of the blood seal. However, Naruto may have mange to improve on it. As you all see my sword's blade is colored in in a blood like color. Will that's because it is blood, my blood to be correct." Everyone raised an eyebrow at this but allowed her to finish her statement. "Naruto's seal somehow was able to cover my entire blade with my blood. By doing do my sword now has a personal link to me. This means that anyone else who grabs my sword and I don't want them to, then the blade will start to hurt the person holding it. We don't know how it works but we do know as soon as someone grabs the sword's handle, they will feel pain running through their hand and when they look at their hand, it will look like something was cutting their hands."

The Hokage was by far impressed on what he heard. Sure most of what she said was confusing but she was only telling him on what Naruto told them to tell him. While he was thinking on what to do next, Anko couldn't help but notice that Aki was sitting down on the ground in a meditation pose. Wondering what she was doing, she asked, "Aki what are you doing?"

However she didn't answer her, but Kat did, "While you all were talking, Aki send out two shadow clones and she is using her sensor skills to see what is going on with Naruto." Both of the kunoichis couldn't help but remember that Naruto was still out there. Before anyone of them could say something, Kat said, "So what's going on out there Aki."

Without opening her eyes, Aki answered, "I'm not too sure, but there are two chakra signatures that are about four miles out from the village. One of them is not moving and is still, I don't know who it is; however, I do know that Naruto is not that far from him. Wait what is that?" Everyone looked at her, waiting to hear what she was seeing.

Kat was the one to ask, "What is it Aki? What do you see?"

"I'm not sure," Aki replied, "but it looks like some of Naruto's chakra is next to the other chakra signature." Both Kura and Kat looked at each other in a bit of a wondering look.

"You don't think he is using 'that' do you?" Kat asked, with a question look on her face. However, this also gave questionable looks from the other three in the room.

"I don't know." Kura answered, "We told him to use them in life and death situations until he became a ninja and use them when needed."

"What are you two talking about?" Anko asked, having enough with being left in the dark about Naruto. Kura simple turned back to face the Hokage. The Hokage, and his two kunoichis, were waiting for her to respond.

"Very well, I believe there is no harm in telling you since Naruto also told us to tell you this." The three in question couldn't help but raise an eye at this, but allowed her to continue nonetheless. "The weapon seal that you just saw was not the only set of seals that Naruto made. However before I continue, what is Naruto doing out there again?"

"He was going to bring down one of our Chūnin that had just turned traitor," Yūgao answered, "The traitor asked him to steal a scroll from the Hokage's office. Naruto took the scroll in hopes of baiting the traitor out."

"A scroll, where was this scroll at?" Kat asked.

"Behind that wall." the Hokage said, pointing to the wall to her right. Kat walked alongside the wall and began to tap along as she walked. It didn't take her long to hear a slight difference in the knocking at a part of the wall. Normal people wouldn't tell the difference but both Kura and Aki were both able to tell the difference.

Kat slowly pushed on the wall till it open. The wall had reviled a secret room. The room was dark; in fact the only light source was the light from the main room. Thankfully Kat didn't need the light. From what she could tell, the room looked like some sort of hallway closet, with shelves on both sides of the room. Kat noticed that the shelves had books, scrolls and odd weapons on them. However, what really caught her eye was a big scroll that was on the ground in the middle of the room. She picked it up and walked back to the main room.

"Is this the scroll?" she asked. The old man and the other two women in the room were at a loss for words. There in Kat's hands was the same scroll that they saw Naruto take not too long ago.

"Wait if that's the scroll then what did Naruto take?" Yūgao asked, but no one answered her.

"So you were one step ahead Naruto." Everyone turned to look at Kura. She was still looking at the Hokage. "As I was saying, that weapon seal he can make was not the only thing that he can make. In fact if we're right that traitor of yours is about to fall into a trap because…"

* * *

><p><strong>(In Forest with Mizuki)<strong>

Mizuki was currently up in a tree that was next to a wide open field. He was bandaging his right hand, in hopes to stop the blading. He was still not sure what had caused this since all he remembered was picking up Naruto's blade and then felling pain afterwards. _'Should have known not to touch anything that demon had.' he thought, 'I bet any weapon he touches will hurt those who are mortal afterward.' _He took in a deep breath and a cheeky smirk soon fools._ 'Oh well, he's dead now and is no longer a problem.'_

Mizuki turns to look at the scroll that had been resting on his back. An idea then pops in to his head._ 'I'm sure master won't mind that I write a few of this jutsu down for myself.' _He pulled it off his back and on to his lap." Now let's see what I can get out of this._ "_He slowly opens the scroll. However, when he did he was a bit confused at what he saw. Inside the scroll were many rectangular pieces of paper. All of them had this wired looking black marks all around the paper's surface. Mizuki knew he has seen this symbols pattern before. However, what really caught his eye was a paw like mark that was on the center of the pieces of paper. He once hunted in the forest as a hobby, and he knew that this was a paw print of a fox.

'…because Naruto can make his own Explosive Tags.'

**SPSSSS**

The Chūnin was all too familiar of that sound. Without much of a thought, Mizuki throw the scroll down to the ground and then jumped off the tree.

**BOOM**

* * *

><p><strong>(Hokage's Office)<strong>

"He can make what?!" said the Hokage along with Anko and Yūgao.

"Explosive Tags," Kura answered, "Look we told Naruto to never use them with inside the village walls unless he was in a life or death situation." Feel that the two kunoichis were about to ask a very similar question. "And no, none of use taught him how to make one. He just learned on his own. Remember he knew the **Shadow Clone Jutsu **andhad a lot of time on his hand. So being able to learn this is really not that shocking." The two kunoichis couldn't help but see her point. If Naruto had really been able to do all the things she had talked about, then this should not be much of a surprise.

However, Anko still had one question on her mind, "Wait you said that he can make his own Explosive Tags. Does this mean that they are more special than an average Explosive Tags?"

"In a way they are," Kura answered, "For starters, the tag still has the basic seals around it, but Naruto's tags doesn't have the kanji for 'explode' on it. Instead it has an image of a paw on it. Naruto learned that Uzumaki clan's homeland, Uzushiogakure, was home to many rare kinds of animals. The rarest kinds were those of the wild dog family. So to honor his family's homeland he puts a paw on the tags he makes."

"Wait if he wanted to honor his mother's clan's homeland, then why didn't he just make a whirlpool instead?" the old man asked.

"I didn't say he didn't." Kura answered, "In fact to tell you the truth, Naruto had mange to make a total of four tags as of now." Once again the Hokage along with Anko and Yūgao were at a loss for words.

'_Really after all they heard they are still shocked by this?' _the other three in the room all thought.

"So far Naruto had made three different types of Explosive Tags," Kura continued, "One has the paw print of fox, another is a coyote's, and the last one is a wolf's paw. Each tag has its unique abilities; however we don't know much of them. What we do know is that the paw design is meant to have a specific blast radius. The fox tag is meant to be the weakest of the three with a blast zone big enough to take out this room. The coyote one can take out this floor and the wolf one can take down the building and maybe more if its place right."

The Hokage just sat there, not believing that there was more to Naruto that he didn't know. This also didn't go well with the other ninjas in the room either. They couldn't believe that Naruto was able to learn and do all of this in three years.

"Hmm…" Everyone turned to look at Aki. She was still in the same spot as before, so they all wounded what was happening out there.

"What going on out there Aki." Kat asked.

Aki slowly opened her eyes and looked at everyone. "Well," she started, "Naruto did it. He made a trap for that Chūnin he was after. From the looks of it Naruto used a couple of his Fox Explosive Tags. Knowing the blast radiuses on those things and the distance they are from the village, it is likely that no one should have heard them."

'_Impressive Naruto.' _the Hokage thought.

'_So Naruto is both skilled and smart, I might have to see how good he really is for myself.' _Both Anko and Yūgao's thought.

'_Not bad boy' _Kat thought.

'_Like I said one step ahead of everything' _Kura thought.

"However due to the explosion, I can't see what is happening down there and even if I could they are out of my range so everything is up to Naruto now." Aki stated.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that." Kat said,

* * *

><p><strong>(With Mizuki)<strong>

'After all if he had to use this. Then that means that the fight is as good as over.'

Mizuki slowly opened his eyes. He was welcome with a sight of fire. The fire was burning a few trees of where he was.

"It was a trap," Mizuki whispered to himself, "It was A TRAP! That demon didn't steal the scroll and made a trap for me." Mizuki slowly dose his best to get up, but fail when pain stared to come from his left leg. He looked to see what was wrong, and was meet with a gruesome scene. His leg must have gotten caught in the blast since he could barely able to tell it was his lag. His leg looked like it had third, if not worse, degree burns. His foot was nothing but an over cooked meat. Part of his foot had blood coming out of the dark meat, maybe from trying to get up. His leg was in a smellier state but easy to tell it was a part of him since his pants was covering most of it.

Seeing how things were at the moment, Mizuki knew he couldn't return to the village, at last not in his current state. He also knew if he went to his master, he would be killed for failing his mission. Mizuki didn't even know how to react. He would be capture and tortured by the Leaf or be kill by a ninja from the leaf or his master, maybe both. All he knew was that he was not going anywhere so he placed his head down to the grown and tried to get some rest. That was until he heard,

"Man you look like shit." Mizuki eyes burst open at the sound of the voice. He knew who's voice that was, but he was hoping that his mind was playing tricks on him. He looked up and noticed a dark figure in front of the flames. He knew who it was just by the way his hair looked and his left eye that was a blue color.

Mizuki's right eye slowly twitched as he did his best to make a smile. Sadly, that didn't last long and his rage began to boil. "Why?" he whispered

"WHY?! Why won't you die?" no response, "How, you are the class's Dead-Last, how the hell have you lasted this long against me?" still no answer, "ANSWER ME DEMON!"

Naruto just closed his eye and said, "I did my work and just out smarted you."

"BULLSHIT! You had no way of…"

"...getting stronger." Naruto interrupted, "Did you really think that putting me in genjutsus and sabotaging my studies by giving me harder work then everyone else and by teach me the wrong things so I make myself look like a fool." Mizuki was a bit shock at this.

"You knew, you knew and you did nothing about it. Why didn't you use your true strength then? After all it might have saved you the trouble."

"Hum… Who said I didn't?" Mizuki only got confuse by the comment. "After all I thought I gave you a big clue this afternoon."

"What the hell are you talking abo…?" Mizuki stopped himself as he remembered what he said earlier this day.

'…_he just helped me prove that people only see what they want to believe and they never think of anything else.' _This echoed thought out his head._ 'After all deception is a ninja's greatest tool…'_

"You, you were playing with us all this time."

"Sure let's go with that." Naruto said without a care in his tone, "Sadly, our time has come to an end and I'm sorry to tell you but it's time for you to die."

Mizuki panicked at first but then began to laugh when he realized something, "HAHA… you can't kill me. If you kill me then the village won't be able to know who I'm working for and you will be more likely to be in deep trouble for attempted murder of a ninja. Face it brat, you are in no way in the position to threaten me."

He laughed for a bit, but stopped when he heard Naruto laugh. "Your right that is funny, but I'm afraid you off on a few things. One, I can kill you since you are a missing-nin now and since you are out of the village your body will have to be dispose of now. Second, don't worry about the info; I know who you are working for, so you are not even needed. Third, how could I be in trouble if this was all agreed by the Hokage? And finally, I'm killing missing-nin, a ninja that had abandoned his village for his own gain, not a ninja."

"You brat, you murdered Iruka or did you just forget?"

Again Naruto just laughed and said, "Oh boy that's rich. I mean you are a Chūnin and you still haven't noticed." Mizuki just became angry at him, mocking him of his rank, "Just look closely can you tell what I'm talking about."

Mizuki just stared at him but saw nothing different, "What are you talking about yo…" he stopped himself when he noticed something, something that shouldn't be there. Behind Naruto, Mizuki noticed a shiny object in the sky. Mizuki eyes went wide at what he saw, _'Is that the moon?" _he thought,_ "No it can't be, that's direction is where the village is. Everyone knows that the moon rises from the border of the country and sets behind the village, not backwards. Unless if I'm in a…"_

Mizuki was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Naruto's chuckles, "Did you figure it out?"

"Genjutsu, you have me in a genjutsu. But how and when did you do it?"

"I don't know…" Naruto slowly opens his eyes and Mizuki is shocked at what he sees. "…maybe because of these?"

At first Mizuki thought that he had the Sharingan but he soon realized that his eyes were way off from that. Naruto's eyes were no longer blue; in fact his eyes were now gold like color. The outer part of his eyes was no longer white but a red/orange color. Mizuki thought this was the Sharingan because it had a ring like form that had three shapes on the ring. However, this shape did not resemble the Sharingan's tomoe, in fact they looked like the slits, found on cats, and these slits looked like they were going right through a dot. Speaking of slit like object, there was a slit like object going right though his pupil. In fact these eyes looked very similar to the Sharingan, the only difference were the color, the non-tomoe like shape and that there was an extra ring on the outer part of the pupil with two more of these slit like shapes.

"Behold Mizuki my Dōjutsu, The Nine Sights." Mizuki didn't respond, "I know it's a weird name but you should be honored Mizuki, not many have seen my eyes. Sadly, these eyes are going to take away your life."

"So those eyes are the reason I'm in a genjutsu." Mizuki said this with a bit of rage in his tone.

"These eyes have many tricks and genjutsu is one of them. In fact remember when you throw your giant shuriken at me. Well see at that time I used one of the eyes genjutsu on myself. You see this specific genjutsu allows me to be able to stop time for a little bit. During that time I was able to use the other ability my eyes have and read your mind. To think you would work for that 'snake'."

Mizuki tensed up at hearing this, _'He knows?'_

Not letting him answer, Naruto continue, "By doing so I was able to cast the genjutsu you are in at the moment. Sadly, you are in one of my most dangerous genjutsu, because this genjutsu make both reality and imagination into one and the longer you stay in the genjutsu the more really your pain is. For example, you saw me kill Iruka but to tell you the truth Iruka is still alive, passed out but alive. Just like the moon behind me and even that clone you thought was me wasn't real. Your mind was making it look real to you but you could not tell the difference. Now I say we part ways."

As if on cue, grows can be heard behind Naruto. Mizuki looked behind Naruto to see about nine animals coming out from the flames. These were not just any animals they were all foxes, very big foxes. Mizuki was starting to freak out since all this foxes had red eyes and they looked dead. In fact all of these foxes didn't even have flash in some places or limbs. Most of them didn't have eyes and others had cuts that showed their organs.

"Sad isn't it," Mizuki looked back at Naruto, "how your favorite game of fox hunting would be the end of you. You know you were a part of the many fox hunts that happened on my birthday. The same hunts that I was almost killed in almost every year. I found out that you were among them with my eyes and I bet that Iruka was one too. Too bad he won't be joining you. I also know that when I was gone you hunted these foxes as a form of game for you. Looks like these foxes want to have their turn."

"This isn't real," Mizuki said, "This isn't real!"

"Oh really," Naruto looked to his left and then to his right, "Sick um." With those words the foxes charge towards Mizuki. Scared out of his mind, Mizuki tried to make a run for it but couldn't due to his leg. Within seconds the foxes were on him. They all bit into him and tore off as much of his flesh as they could and the sounds of Mizuki's screams filled the air.

Naruto however, closed his eyes and said, "3," the screaming could still be heard, "2," screaming stops but the sound of the foxes eating Mizuki could still be heard, "1," dead silence.

Naruto opened his eyes and what lay in front of him was a horrid scene. Mizuki was barely recognizable now; the only thing that was noticeable of him was both his blue hair and the right side of his face. The rest was a horrible. His right arm was removed from his entire body and his left eye was missing. His chest was all ripped open, with his bones out of him and his organs were either destroyed or pulled out of him, even both. His legs barley had any meat on them and the bones were chewed on.

Havening seen enough, Naruto made a few more had signs and said, **"Namaterasu"**

* * *

><p><strong>(Hokage's Office)<strong>

The Hokage and his two ninjas were confused as to what had just happened. Anko had asked Kura a question about Naruto and then Kat, Aki and her froze up and had their eyes bugged out.

"That chakra," Kat said.

"That form," Kura added.

"Do you think he used it?" Aki asked.

"Hay we are still here, don't leave us in the dark. What's happening?" Anko asked.

Kura looked at the Hokage dead in the eye. The old man was also wondering what was going on, "It looks like not only is you traitor problem gone Hokage but that ninja's body will never be found."

* * *

><p><strong>(With Naruto)<strong>

Naruto was currently walking back into the village from where he came from. It wasn't long until an ANBU with a coyote mask landed in front of him.

"Naruto,"

"Coyote,"

"Is the traitor dead?"

"No one will find him."

"Good, we already took Iruka to the hospital. I see you used 'those' in your fight."

"My options were limited."

"Fair enough, I suggest you go home and get some rest. There are still others looking for you."

"Okay, but before I leave tell the old man 'that his snake has come back'. Trust me he will know what I'm talking about."

"Very well" both of them said with blank faces. Naruto just walked past the ANBU and vanish. The ANBU burst into smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hokage's Office)<strong>

"What?" everyone said, No words could explain what they just heard.

"Sadly, our time has come to an end we can't explain more of what we had said.

"But," Anko said but was stop by the Hokage,

"Anko that's enough, they told us all they could. I guess Naruto will have to fill in the holes to use if he wants to. You three are dismissed." All three in question nodded and began to walk to the door.

"Wait," Anko said, "You didn't answer my question. I asked dose Naruto train and if so how?"

Kura stopped and said, "We don't really know. We do know that he is training his stealth by running from the ANBU in that orange jumpsuit. He must also be using those drawing he's been making to practice his sealing skills. Any other type of train he dose must be during his spare time. Now if there isn't anything else, we will be on our way." They all turn an leave the room but Aki stops and says,

"Hokage Naruto told me to tell you that your snake has come back, said that he got this from that traitor."

Both the Hokage and Anko's eyes widen at the news, as Aki left.

"Anko, Yūgao both of you go home I have a feeling things are about to change and we must be ready for it."

* * *

><p><strong>(With Naruto)<strong>

Naruto had just entered his bed room and was looking at his Dōjutsu in the mirror. "Great I lost one of my sights today."

Naruto's eyes were both missing one of those slit like things on the second ring.

"**What do you think; you used a lot of chakra today kit. And you know what happens when you use those eyes to long."**

"I know but it will take some time to get it back."

"**I'll get started on it just get some rest already."**

Naruto said nothing as he lay out on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Puff**

A cloud of smoke burst over Naruto and what is there was the true look of Naruto. All any one could say was that his mask has fallen, the real Naruto is here.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done!<strong>

**Hay guys I like to say thank you for reading my story and I hope you like it. as always leave a comment if you are confused or want to leave an thoughts, since it helps me out, or you can favor it or add it to your story alerts. Until next time**

**-Wolves-Pack07 out**


	9. Where We Stand

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 9 of my Naruto fan fiction. And I like to thank all who had review, since that really does mean a lot to me, and I like to welcome everyone new to the story.**

**Right off the bat l would like to say that these chapter doses have a lot of details, like action senses and descriptions, and I know I already mention that being detailed is not easy for me. And if I confuse any of you, please let me know in the reviews.**

**I also like to saw that my Auto correct is acting a little weird and that it's fixing my chapters in an odd way.**

**Any ways enough said; let's get on with the story.**

**I don't own Naruto just this story idea.**

* * *

><p>Story Keys<p>

(Normal Talk)

('Narration Talk')

_(Normal Thinking)_

**(Summoning/Jutsu Talk) **

**(Demon Talk)**

_**(Demon thought/talk within mind)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Where We Stand<p>

_Six Days Later_

No one has heard or seen Naruto since that night. No one never knew where he lived and/or to come in contact with him. The only ones that knew about his whereabouts were Kura, Kat and Aki, but they were told to not tell anyone of his location and to say that he would show himself when he needed to.

Sadly, Anko and Yūgao wanted to find him to get a few answers but were empty in their searches. Little did anyone know that today will mark the day that will change many people's lives forever,

Naruto Uzumaki had arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hokage's Office)<strong>

Sarutobi was currently trying to convince both Anko and Yūgao not to worry about Naruto and that he will appear when he wants to.

"I know Hokage but I'm starting to worry about him." Anko said, "I mean we haven't even given him the money for that B-Rank mission." The old man wasn't buying it; he knew that the two had some question for Naruto like he did. Thankfully the Hokage knew that Naruto would have to come by his office today.

"Don't worry Anko," he said, "Have you forgotten that Naruto has to turn in his ninja photo and information to me. If he doesn't then he won't be able to be assign to a good team."

**Knock, Knock**

Everyone looked at the door; they couldn't tell who was on the other side and they could only sense a little bit of chakra, but that wasn't enough to tell who it was.

"Who is it?" the old man asked.

"It's me old man. It's me Naruto."

Everyone was a bit shock. They were used to Naruto's chakra around. Sure being able to hide from a squad of ANBU was in pretty respectable for someone his age. However, the ANBU never really would think much, coming from a child.

"Come in we were just talking about you Naruto?" Naruto had already entered the room by the time the Hokage had finish. None of them could believe what they were seeing.

As the door closed, there stood what they guess was a 6 feet tall Naruto. However, the height was one of the few things they noticed that was different with Naruto. For example, the next thing they notice was that he no longer had any baby fat on his face or the rest of the body. In fact his body now had a strong tone to it. The two ladies in the room could tell that he had muscles underneath his shirt that a boy his age shouldn't have and from what they could tell from his arms and legs, they may be right. The next thing that caught their eyes were that his blond hair now had some dark red highlights on the edges of his spiky hair and that his whisker like marks on his cheeks were now darker, and made them look like deep cuts. Sadly, they weren't darker then how they normally saw them. The last thing that caught their eye was Naruto's new wardrobe.

Normal Naruto would be seen in an orange jumpsuit that made him look like a moving target. His new shirt was a dark navy blue that almost looked black, a black pair of ninja pants, the ones that are usually seen worn by the ANBU, and a pair of black sandals, normally the same kind that he has always worn.

Naruto was currently holding a file in his hand but was a bit freaked out that they were looking at him like they seen some sort of ghost. About a good minute or so, Naruto broke the silence. "Are you three alright or something?"

At the sound of his voice, everyone broke out of their trance. "Oh sorry Naruto," the Hokage said, "you just surprise us, that's all."

"Yay brat," Anko said, "it's not every day you look... will like that."

"Geez thanks," Naruto replied with a bit of an annoyed tone, "I came here to drop off my ninja file. Everything has been fixed, so to make sure that it matches how I look."

"Brat, how were you able to change so much in just six days?" Anko asked. She couldn't believe that he had changed so much in a short time span.

Naruto sighed and said, "If you must know I woke up like this. And no I don't mean my clothes or hair. Somehow I grow over a couple nights. I don't know what could have happen, so I went to see Aki to see what had happen to me. She told me that I just had a growth spurt and to not worry about it. As for the hair, the hair had been like this for a while to be honest. It started to change one day and Aki cheeked it out. She said that the genes of my mother were starting to show. The reason none of you had seen it was that I had a transformation jutsu on every day. It really was a good way of training in that skill." Naruto paused for a few moments to let them take in the information. Knowing full well their next question, he said, "As for the clothes, both Kura and Kat took me clothes shopping and picked this out. Don't you like it?"

"Yay it suits you." Anko replied. "It's better than that orange jumpsuit you always wore."

"Yay but it really helped me out when I trained inside the village." Naruto replied. That's when Anko remember that she had a little bit of questions from that night.

"Oh yay that reminds me, we all had an interesting talk with those three on that night. Mind filling us in on a few things, since you are here."

"Anko we must not question Naruto judgment," Yūgao said, "I'm sure that Naruto will tell us what he wants to know when he wants to."

"Right this coming from you," Anko replied, "I bet your try to see how good he is with his swords." Yūgao didn't reply. Although, she would be lying if she said that she didn't want to see how good Naruto is in the art of sword combat.

"Anko you must not pressure the boy in telling you things he doesn't want to." The Hokage said.

"Can he at least answer some questions I have for him?" Anko replied.

Naruto let out a sighed one more time and said, "Fine I'll answer what I can. The rest you will have to wait for the right moment to tell you."

"Fair enough," Anko said, "Very well first question, since I know you won't talk about what happened that night, tell me what is this 'weapon seal' that you made? More importantly what are the other seals you made?"

Naruto couldn't help but raised an eyebrow at this and said, "I know for a fact that the Explosive Tags were explained very well. So to sum it all up, I can make three types of Explosive Tags. They have the same markings of that of a regular Explosive Tags. The only difference is that it has an image of a paw print. I trust you already know what they are and how strong they are." Everyone in the room nodded, "Good, to save time lets jump to the weapon seal. I know that you all seen the seal on Kura's blade, correct." Again everyone nodded.

"Good. I made that seal by using other key parts that other seals have. The seal is meant to make the weapon stronger than before and gives the holder easy ability to mold their chakra into the weapon. It also gives the user to summon the weapon in to battle like a summoning. The last little thing that the seal dose is that it allows the weapon to have a special cloak that not only makes the weapon stronger but also prevents anyone the holder doesn't want to hold it." Naruto paused for about a good second or two, allowing them to take in the information.

"The seal has two forms, paper and engraved form. The engraved form means that the weapon must have the seal somewhere on it, while the paper from is to just write the seal on a piece of paper and then must be wrapped around the weapon in some way to work. Each form has specific effects to the weapon, for example, the paper form allows the holder to use his or her chakra easily with the weapon. However, it cannot repair itself and it is not that stronger than before. The engraved form gives the weapon all the abilities I stated but since it has to be engraved on to the weapon, make a mistake will be sad since you will have to get the weapon fixed or get a new one. However, I don't think anyone would really do that so paper seems to be the best bet for so. With the seal the weapon becomes stronger but not indestructible. If the weapon ever dose brake then the seal can repair it to look brand new. Another good thing is that since the weapon can be summoned into battle it can also be de-spelled from the battlefield with all its parts."

"What do you mean by that?" Yūgao asked. Naruto simple bit his right thumb and let out sum blood.

"The key to the seal is blood, without it the seal won't work." Naruto clamed, "You see in order for the seal to work, the caster must cover the seal with their blood. When that happens, the seal will make the blood cover the entire weapon from head to toe in the blood. The blood is the key to every function the seal dose. The seal binds both the caster and the weapon together, that's how the weapon knows when an enemy touches the weapon and how it easily lets chakra flow through it. The owner will have to be careful since he or she will be adding chakra to the seal for this to work. If too much is added, the weapon will break, too little and the seal will fail." Naruto paused so that they could take in this information.

"If everything works out will, the will now weapon be bonded to the owner, it is easy to summon your weapon into battle with a thought, however you must remember every detail the weapon has or else it won't be summoned. From its height, weight and any other details it has. And I'm pretty sure you need a clean head to do that during battle. In fact if the weapon breaks and it was summoned from a scroll, if it's de-spelled then all the parts will be put back into the scroll. When the person has any spear time, all he has to do is put the weapon back together. Think of it as a puzzle. Put every piece back in its place, then the blood will connected it back together and the seal will repair it. And that is the weakness of my seal. If the weapon is never sealed in a scroll, if it breaks the owner will have to look for all the pieces on his own and put the thing back together. If it's missing pieces then the weapon will become weaker. I would suggest getting a new weapon or remove the seal and have a blacksmith fix the thing and replace the seal. Which brings me to the last thing, if the seal is damaged in any way, then it will stop working. That's why the seal should be place in an area where it won't be damage."

Everyone was impressed that Naruto was able to explain all he could about his seal to them in such detail. They just stared at him for a second or so before Naruto said, "Anything else?"

Anko blinked for a second and said, "Yay one last thing, Kura said that you trained since you got back. When and how did you do that? What did you do and where did you do it?"

"Ah a simple one," Naruto said, "As I already know that you all know that I have learned the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**,correct?" Everyone nodded. "You see every day I would send out six clones out to train when I went to class, they would train in stealth, all combat forms and the academy basics. As most of you know I did drawings all over the village to improve my drawing skills to make seals. I also did plenty of pranks just to improve my stealth skills and learn how to make some traps for an enemy outside the village's walls. I even went so far to put on an orange neon jumpsuit just to have a challenge and I still got away."

Everyone couldn't believe what they heard. Naruto had basically trained right in front of their eyes and didn't even notice it. "As in where I trained, will you be surprise in how knowing you Anko would help someone."

Anko blinked for a second or so and until she said, "Wait you trained in the Forest of Death?"

Naruto nodded, "Yup, knowing your schedule and the fact that no one goes near that place really helps to get some peaceful training done." Once again everyone was shock to hear this.

"But why did you hide you true strength?" Yūgao asked.

"Easy, to get the council off my back," Nobody said anything. "I mean it was easy to tell that they didn't take the news of my return so easily. So I had to hide my skills so that they wouldn't think that the 'demon' was getting to strong. Not to mention Mizuki helped out by sabotaged my grades to make me look like a dead last. However, now that I'm a ninja a bets they have on me are now off since they have no say in ninja affairs."

Sarutobi couldn't help but smile in seeing how much Naruto had planned a head just so that he wouldn't be have a hard time again. _'You are growing up well Naruto. Your mother and father would have been proud of you'_

Naruto took this moment and place the file on the Hokage's desk. He was about to head to the door but Yūgao spoke out,

"Naruto if it isn't too much, can I look at your sword." Naruto stopped for a second or two before he slammed his right hand to the ground.

**PUFF**

Within a cloud of smoke Naruto said, "Catch." Very soon an object came out of the smoke heading straight to Yūgao. She caught it and began to examine it. To a common person the object would look like a big black stick, however, after a second or two Yūgao figured out that the object was Naruto's sword.

The sword was about 39 inches long and its scabbard was a pitch black color. Its handle was wrapped in a cloth that looked about the same color. The cloth gave a light red diamond pattern on both sides along with dark red fox's paw print on both sides. Yūgao slowly pulled the sword out from its scabbard. The first thing she noticed was the silver collar that had the same seal Kura's blade had. She continued to pull the sword out and notice that the blade was cloaked in a color of a dark blood red color. She finally stopped about half way and noticed the perfect mix of dark green and light mint green flames pattern on the blade's sharp edge. Yūgao knew that Naruto's blade was a beautiful work of art and wondered how much skill he was with it.

'_So this is what Kura was talking about,' _Yūgao thought,_ "His blades_ _look like a Chokutō blade since it has no guard like most other swords. However, it's still a Ninja-to due to its size and that it is a straight sword. I wonder how skill he is at using these things in battle."_

"I know what you're thinking about." Everyone looked at Naruto as he continued, "Your wondering how skill I'm with my blades? Don't worry I know many forms of skills that can help me. I know the basics to Kenjutsu and often use that, however the art of Iaido is my bread and butter. I seem to work good at speed that's why."

Yūgao couldn't help but smile underneath her mask. She slowly put the sword back in its scabbard. When she was done, she tossed it back to Naruto. However before it could even come close to Naruto, it burst in to smoke again. _'So that's how his seal work,'_ they all thought.

Anko walked up to Naruto and pulled out an envelope from one of her cloak's pockets. "This is your payment for completing your first B-Rank mission. Welcome to the ninja ranks Naruto."

Naruto took the envelope and smiled at them all. He headed to the door but before he could make it to it, everyone felt someone with chakra coming this way. Both Anko and Yūgao disappeared into a swirl of leaves.

'_Oh boy,'_ the Hokage thought. As if on cue, the door to the office burst open.

"Alright old man I'm here for your hat!" yelled a childish voice. In the door way stood a boy, but when he took a few steps, the boy gave the floor a face plant by falling flat on his face.

Naruto closely looks at the boy in detailed. The boy looked about seven if not eight years of age. He wore a gray helmet but Naruto didn't pay much into detail at that. The boy was wearing a yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol in red and with a pair of gray shorts. He was also wearing a blue scarf that looked about three times the size of the boy. _'That thing is going to kill him.' _Naruto thought. He assumed that was the reason he felled down.

"Honorable Grandson," Naruto stared back at the door and notice a man at the door. Off the bat Naruto could tell that he was a Jōnin ninja. The man wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit, all but the flak jacket. He was wearing his forehead protector like a bandanna and covered his hair and was wearing sunglasses.

"Honorable Grandson, are you alright." The man noticed that Naruto was in the room and couldn't help but give a hatful stare. _"Great the demon boy is here. I have to get him away from the_ _Honorable Grandson."_

The boy in question slowly got up. Once he was back on his feet he notice Naruto, "Hay you tripped me."

"Honorable Grandson, get away from him." The man said.

"But he tripped me sensei." The boy replied.

'_Sensei?,' _Naruto thought,_ "This kid wasn't any of the ones who had graduated from the academy and from the looks of it he might barely start it," _Naruto looked back at the man by the corner of his eyes,_ "If this guy is his sensei then that means that he is a_ _Tokubetsu Jōnin. A special class of Jōnin who all have unique set of skills that make them special to the village's military. Anko is one because she is a member of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Force. So that makes this guy the ones that train specific kids to become elites quick. But I heard that these guys can only teach the kids so little before they have to attend the academy like the others."_

Naruto looked back at the boy and said, "You tripped on your own two feet. I would be careful with that scarf of yours if you don't want that to happen."

"Show some respect you brat!" the man said, you are speaking to the Third Hokage's grandson, so know your place!"

'_The third's grandson…?'_ Naruto thought, as he raised an eyebrow at the news. He looked back at the boy, who was smirking

"What's the matter tough guy," boy mocked, "nothing to say after finding out that the Third Hokage is my grandfather."

Naruto didn't really care to what he had to say, "I don't care who your relatives are. All I said was that you tripped over you scarf, so watch your step next time." Having said enough, Naruto walked out the office, passing the boy and man along the way. However, the boy was impressed by Naruto's action that he followed him.

"Ignore him Honorable Grandson, now it's time for your…" the man stopped himself after noticing that the boy had left the room, "Honorable Grandson, Honorable Grandson where did he go!?"

"I think Konohamaru followed Naruto, Ebisu." The Hokage said. As soon as those words left the old man mouth, the man now known as Ebisu panicked and ran after the boy called Konohamaru.

The Hokage sighed and thought, _'You really are growing up Naruto, let's just hope it's for the best.'_ The old man picked up the folder Naruto had left on his desk and opened it.

Meanwhile outside on top of the office's roof, both Anko and Yūgao had overheard everything. Since they knew what Ebisu was like, they knew they had to follow Naruto to see what was about to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Naruto)<strong>

Naruto was walking though the inner woods of the village. He really wasn't in the mood to have the villagers to stare at him and talk bad behind his back.

About ten minutes of walking, Naruto couldn't help but feel he was being followed. He took a cut after passing a big tree and disappeared. Not long after the boy, Konohamaru walked passed the tree. However, when he looked at the path in front of him, no one was there.

"What are you doing?" Konohamaru jumped and looked up. He noticed that Naruto was standing up in the tree.

"Hay you scared me!" Konohamaru yield,

"So, you're following me." Naruto said with a boring tone, "What do you want?"

"Simple, I want you to be my new sensei."

"What? Why," Naruto couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this.

"Simple, you were the only one that didn't call me 'Honorable Grandson'; instead you treated me like a normal kid. So I want you to train me to be just like you."

Naruto was surprised at the boy's answer. Sadly, he knew that he couldn't be his sensei since he was fresh out of the academy. However, he could tell that this kid needed a role model or a friend. "What's your name?"

"Konohamaru, I'm going to be the next Hokage."

"The next Hokage…?"

"Yay, I don't want to stay in the shadow of my grandfather. So I'll be come the next Hokage and make a name for myself then nobody can call me…"

"Honorable Grandson," both Naruto and Konohamaru looked behind each other and notice that Ebisu had finally caught up. Ebisu looked at Konohamaru and then he spotted Naruto up in a tree. "Honorable Grandson, get away from him right now!"

"No!" Konohamaru yield and then pointed at him, "You're not my sensei anymore," he pointed up to Naruto, "he is and he is going to teach me how to become Hokage."

Ebisu stared at him for a second and then burst into laughter the next second. "There is nothing that brat can teach you to become Hokage. I can get you there in half the time and half the effort. All he will teach you is how to fall flat on your face." Ebisu mocked.

Konohamaru was about to say something when…

**POOF**

Konohamaru looked up, but his eyes soon went to the ground as Naruto landed right in front of him. Naruto now had the sword, he had out not too long ago, out and was strapped onto his right hip.

Ebisu just chuckle at the form of events, "So the brat wants to fight. Please you are in no position to hurt me since I'm at a higher level."

"I don't care about your rank." Naruto replied, "However, I do care about people putting down others for their own gain. I bet you only train him so that you could be notice when he became the Hokage and that you 'helped' him get there." Naruto look back at Konohamaru, "Konohamaru, if you really want to make a name for yourself, than stop complaining and start making your mark on the world. In life no one was ever noticed or remember those who were cowards. And cowards always take shortcuts. Don't let others drive your life, man up and take action for once."

Konohamaru couldn't help but feel motivated by Naruto's word. However, Ebisu didn't have the same idea, "Very well then, lets settle this in a little fight. If you win then I would gladly back away from this. However, if I win, then I will train Konohamaru my way and he will forget about you and what happened here today."

"Hum… I can handle this in five seconds."

"Hu…Cocky much aren't you. Remember I'm in a league higher then you could ever reach brat, so show some respect."

"Alright then, three seconds," Naruto answered with no emotion.

Ebisu was really getting mad, but controlled himself when he remembered he had nothing to worry about. "Very well, you have three seconds. In those three seconds I won't move or try to doge any attack that isn't lethal. Once time is up, so is yours."

Anko and Yūgao were both hiding in the trees in the middle of the two. By far they didn't know what to think of the situation. However, they remembered something that Kura told them.

'_Anyone who fights Naruto really needs to be on their toes.'_ They remembered_ 'He would never fight any one that is stronger than him. After all you yourself said it… Naruto is full of surprises.'_

'_Looks like we are going to see what they meant by that.' _They both thought.

Naruto placed his hand on the sword's scabbard and Ebisu just stood still. "Ready brat," Naruto didn't answer. Ebisu was done with Naruto's lack of respect.

"Three" Naruto did nothing.

"Two" Still nothing.

"One" At this point, Ebisu was reaching into his pouch for his kunai. Sadly, what happens next was nothing that anyone saw coming.

"Zer…"

**POP**

**CLANK**

**SLASH**

Nobody could believe what had just happen. In fact they didn't even know what just happen.

Ebisu felt nothing but pain throughout his body. He couldn't move. All he could do is fell flat on his face. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Naruto's blade entering the scabbard.

**CLANK**

"Zero" Ebisu moved his head to the side, and with what little angle he had; he was able to see Naruto behind him with the coroner of his eye.

"What just happened?" Ebisu forced out.

Naruto didn't even bother to look at him but he did answer him, "You blinked."

"Cute brat, but what the hell d-id yo-u do to m-e." Ebisu couldn't figure out what had happened. First, Naruto was in front of him and the next thing he knew he was on the floor in pain with Naruto behind him.

"If you really want to know then don't talk until I'm done." Ebisu could only grunt at this, "Good. Now if you remember when I came down from that tree, I had my sword out. While you were talking, I was adding chakra to my blades lower part of the scabbard. This is one of my sword combat moves. You see by adding chakra to a blade's case, the blade would be forced out. However, I was holding the blade back into place, allowing the chakra to build up. When I let go, **POP**, my blade bursted forwarded. Thankfully being up in that tree also helped me see how far away I was away from you. We were about 12 feet apart, knowing that I was able to add the right amount of chakra. Since you were so sure that you would be the victor in this fight, you were not able to see my blade come right at your head. After you lost your balance, I dashed to my blade. I caught it in mid-air and thankfully my blade bounced back enough so I could use my new technique. This attack is able to use the force of my normal slash attack and create a shockwave. When the shockwave hit you, it felt the same as if I had cut you with my blade. I call it the** Paralyzing Slash**. What do you think?"

Ebisu didn't answer. "Oh well it's a work in progress. You were very lucky that I didn't catch my sword earlier. If I did then I would have really cut you." Naruto looked at Ebisu, "The attack should wear off in about ten minutes. I held my end of the deal so I expect you to hold your own."

Even in pain Ebisu couldn't help but laugh at the boy, "Ha… What makes you think you'll be off the hook for this. Once the Hokage learns of this, you will be in deep trouble and would lose you rank as a ninja for going agents your superior. Face it brat I still win."

"Your right there," Naruto said, "But you're missing two things. One you challenged me so you can't go saying I attack you for no reason. If you chose to deny this, will I have two witnesses that can say otherwise," Both Anko and Yūgao's widen at this. "Konohamaru and Anko," he looked up to the tree that he knew Anko was in, "Anko I know you're up in that tree, so come out."

Anko popped her head out from where the tree was covering her. "I knew there was someone fallowing me. Number two is that if you tell people that you lost to a little boy, will I don't even want to know what would happen once word got out that you were beaten by someone who had barely become a ninja." Ebisu couldn't help but growl at the fact but his pain stopped him.

"Well said Naruto, now I'm sure you have somewhere to go so go." Anko said. Naruto just nodded and just like that he vanished. Everyone couldn't help but bugged their eyes out at this. _"Frist was Mizuki, then your skill agents Ebisu and now this. Just how strong are you Naruto?"_

Anko looked at Konohamaru and said, "Konohamaru go home, your training is over." Konohamaru just nodded and began to walk home. Anko turned to look back at Ebisu, "If you tell anyone what happen here, I'll make your life a living hell."

With those words, she too despaired, leaving Ebisu on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Next Day: Academy)<strong>

Today was the day that main of the graduates were waiting for. Today they will become ninjas of the Hidden Leaf and be assigned into a three man squad lead by a Jōnin sensei. Naruto at the moment didn't care. He was sitting in the back like he always had. No one really paid much attention to him, will any of the civilian children.

In fact almost all of the clan head kids were looking at him. Sure it may not be directed eye contacted but they were looking at him with the corner of their eyes. Growing up with people staring at him behind his back, Naruto easily devolved a way to tell when someone was looking at him.

Right now most of the boys were trying to figure out what Naruto was hiding. After last week's performance, some of them knew that there was more then what Naruto was showing.

However, Naruto really didn't care for this. He slowly stretched in his seat and waited for the assignments to begin.

He looked to his right and notice that Hinata was taking a nap. He couldn't help but notice that she had a new change to her wardrobe. From the look of it, Naruto knew that both Anko and Yūgao had something to do with this.

Hinata was wearing dark lavender shirt with a fishnet body suit underneath. He noticed that because he could see part of it around her neck. On that note, he noticed the dark purple overcoat with the Ying and Yang symbol on the back of the seat.

'_That spells out Anko if I ever knew it.'_ Naruto also that she was wearing black ANBU pants like he did. The only thing that stayed the same was her black sandals.

"Hinata wake up." He shocked her a bit and she slightly woke up. She yawned a bit and looked at Naruto.

"Morning Naruto what's up?" she said calmly. Naruto was a bit surprise at her form of speech.

"I see you dropped the shy girl act."

"Yay, why you wanted to spank me or something," She answered with an evil smirk.

Naruto only had one thing run though his mind after that comment. _'Yup, this has Anko written all over it.'_

"Jeez… what did we miss?" Both of them looked forward and noticed that Mia, Kira and Kyo were looking at them.

"Nothing really Mia," Hinata answered, "I was just answering Naruto a question to the best of my abilities."

"So how did your answer come out to that?" Kyo asked.

Naruto stopped listening to the girl talk for a little bit and looked at everyone in the room with the corners of his eyes. He tried to see who in the room he would be able to work with but none fit the bill.

Every civilian child would be a terrible idea since none of them really liked them or their families didn't like him.

The clan heads didn't help since many of them wouldn't see eye to eye on some things. Both Kiba and Sasuke were out, since he knew that he might kill them just by getting on his nerves. Choji and Shikamaru were beyond lazy and he was more energetic, so he knew that wouldn't work. Plus Shikamaru had this bad habit of sticking his nose were it doesn't belong and he didn't want anyone to know much about him, staying away was his best beat. Then there was Shino, Naruto didn't have much hate agents the guy since he often keep to himself. However just like Shikamaru, he also had a bad habit of sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

In fact the only people he could work with were Mia, Kira, Kyo and Hinata since he got along with them so will. Now that he thought about it, Ino would also work since she too got along with him and she really cared about her life as a future ninja unlike others who think that it's all fun and games.

"Forget it Ino-pig, I'm sitting next to SASUKE!"

'_Speck of the devil,'_ Naruto thought. Naruto turned around and noticed Ino standing behind him. She was staring off at another direction. Naruto didn't look since the sound of girls arguing about who would sit next to the last Uchiha. Naruto couldn't help but noticed that Ino had a sword on her back.

From what he could tell, the sword was some type of Katana and that it had purple handle with yellow diamond pattern. The sword had a red scabbard.

Ino had enough of seeing her former friend and many others argue over the simplest thing like sitting next to Sasuke. She notice that Naruto was sitting down in front of her staring at front of the class and that the seat was empty next to him.

"Naruto may I sit next to you?"

"Sure Ino go ahead." Naruto replied. Ino smiled and took the seat. She looked forward and waited for the team assigning to beginning. However, she couldn't help but look at both Naruto and Hinata through the corner of her eyes. She could tell that the two were not the same from a week ago.

'_So the both of you dropped your masked,' _she thought._ 'I don't know why you two had them on but it's good that you do,' _she looks at the other in the room,_ 'because I have a feeling that things are going to be harder from here on and we need every strong person we have.'_

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the door to the room opened and close. She looked forward and noticed Iruka standing in the middle of the class with a clipboard in his hand.

"Good morning class," he said.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei," they replied.

"I would like to say congratulation on all of you for making it this far." Iruka then frowned, "However, I'm afraid that I have some bad news. About a week ago, Mizuki was killed. They told me that he was trying to steal a scroll that was very important to the village. So he was killed for that. I unfortunately was caught in the crossfire and I'm lucky to have survived." He paused to let this sink in and then continued, "The reason I'm telling you this is that now that you all are about to become ninjas, you must be careful on how you live on from here own. You must all help each other and make sure that none of you dose anything wrong. All I ask is that you all be safe out there. With that said, you are all being place in a three man team with a Jōnin as your new sensei." Iruka pulled the clipboard out and read what it said, "Team one is…"

Everyone listened for their names; they all hope to be with people good or with their friends. "Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…"

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed.

"Let me finish." Iruka claimed, "…and Sasuke Uchiha."

"YES TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" she turns and looks at Ino, "Take that Ino-pig"

Ino said nothing. In fact she didn't even look at her. This of course pissed Sakura off since she thought that she is just trying to act cool in front of Sasuke.

With nothing more said, Iruka continued, "Anyways, Team 7 your new sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the name that was given. "Team 8 is. Hinata, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, your new sensei is Kurenai Yūhi."

This time Hinata was the one who narrowed her eyes at the name that was given. "Team 9 is Mia, Kira and Kyo, however, your sensei is not mentioned on the list."

"Don't worry," answered Mia, "We were already told our sensei already."

**THUD**

Everyone turned to the sound of Sasuke slamming his hands on his desk. "Why do they get a special teacher?"

"It's not special when our sensei is our own mothers." Mia replied, "After all our families studies similar combat styles. Since we already get training from our mothers, we won't be having any training with them."

"They will only be around when we go on missions." Kyo said, "Since our mothers will go on missions themselves, they will switch over time. So if you look at it we will have three senseis, but only one will be with us and we won't be learning anything new."

"I don't see why you're complaining," Kira asked, "I mean you have Kakashi Hatake, one of the village's best ninja." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this, "After all, I heard he was pick especially for you, Sasuke."

Sasuke said nothing and looked forward with his usual look. After a few seconds of silence, Iruka spoke, "Very well, before I forget, last year's Team 9 is still active up to day. So you guys are really Team 11."

The three nodded and Iruka continued, "Very well moving on, Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi, your new sensei is Asuma Sarutoni."

'_Great,' _Ino thought with a sarcastic tone.

"Now your senseis will be here in an hour to pick you up. Until then you all have the time for yourselves." Iruka said as he walked to the door, "Be safe all of you, it was an honor to teach you all as my first class." With that he walked out.

Many students did the same not long after. Naruto noticed that Kiba walk towards Hinata. "Hay Hinata," he said, "Seeing that we are team on the same team. I was wondering if you like to have lunch together or something."

"Sorry Kiba, but I already promise Naruto I eat with him." She answered. Kiba got angry by her response.

"Naruto has his own team to eat with." He said with anger building up, "This could be a good time for use to bond together as a team."

"I said no." Kiba was about to grab her by the shoulder, but to his shock, Hinata grabbed his wrist.

"Leave or you'll spend the next days in the hospital." She said. All this time she had not even looked at him. She let go of him and Kiba just walked out.

"Hay Naruto, mind if I eat lunch with you guys?" Ino asked

"Sure I don't see why not." Naruto replied.

"Hay Ino, are you coming or what?" Ino looked at the front of the class and noticed both Shikamaru and Chōji ready to go out and eat.

"No thanks, I'm eating with Naruto for today." She replied.

"Troublesome." The Nara said, as both he and Chōji left the room.

Shino was about to leave, but was stop by Naruto. "Shino get them off."

"Pardon?" he asked.

"The bugs that are on both me and Hinata get them off." He said in cold tone, "If you don't, I'll get rid of them myself and I know you won't want that."

Not soon after a couple of bugs came off of Naruto and Hinata and even the table they were at.

"Good," Naruto said, "If I find any more of your bugs around us, will I hope they said their goodbyes to you and the hive in your body." With that, Shino walked out and said nothing.

Now only five people were in the room, Team 11, Hinata, Ino and Naruto. After a good minute or so, everyone pulled out their food and began to eat.

"So Ino why didn't you want to eat with your own team," Kyo asked.

Ino swallowed a bite from her sandwich and said, "Because I have already gotten to known those two for years now. So I wanted to interact with other teams, sadly, you guys are the only ones that I can stand being around and I know that you will take your ninja job seriously."

"I see," Kyo looked and noticed the sword on her back, "I take it you are interested in learning in the art of sword combat?"

Ino swallowed some water from her bottle, "Yes I'm. I like my family style and I'm hoping I can add more to it by adding a sword." Everyone raised an eye at that, in curiosity. "After all you can never be too careful as a ninja, so it would be good to have another form of combat under my belt."

"Thinking ahead Ino, not bad," Kira said, "At least you are trying to survive out there." They both smiled and continued to eat. However, Hinata was the next to bring a topic up,

"Speaking of swords, Naruto what is this that Anko is telling me about you using them."

Naruto swallowed the bread he was eating and said, "I was seen using them and told her everything about them. In fact," he looks at Team 11, "their moms were the ones that taught me in sword combat."

"Really, because I heard your good at it."

"Thanks but really wouldn't say I'm good, just decent."

"Hay," everyone turned to look at Ino, "that reminds me, what was that thing you said about you guy's mom becoming your senseis."

Mia was the one to answer that, "Well, that's easy Ino. We three have a unique way of fighting, that only our mothers could teach us. However since our moms are important ninjas, they will swap out once and awhile due to missions they have to do. Sadly, they will only be around to teach use very little and watch over use when we go on missions."

After that clearing up, the five all ate and talked about their futures, how they are in life and many other things. In fact Ino had asked Naruto if he would train her in the art of the sword. Naruto agreed to this and planed out how they would do this.

Not long after the hour was up, and all the teens from earlier came back into the classroom and wait for their new senseis. One by one they were picked up by their new teachers till only four teams remained.

The doors opened and Kura walked in, "Team 11 with me."

The team in questioned got up and said good-bye to the three they were talking about. Once they were out the door, it didn't take long for someone else to come in.

It was another women, Naruto looked at her and took in any noticeable details. The woman was fairly tall and light-skinned woman, who had a slender body build. She has long black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and had red eyes, with an additional ring in them. From what Naruto could see, the women wore red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her outfit however was what got Naruto's interest. Her outfit consisted of a red blouse with only the right sleeve visible and wore regular shinobi sandals. Overall, her outfit resembled a bandaged up look with a pattern on it, but couldn't tell what pattern it was. Her hands and upper thighs were wrapped in bandages and she wears the Leaf's forehead protector on her forehead.

'_So this is Kurenai,' _Naruto thought. He turned to look at Hinata,_ 'I hope you are ready Hinata. From what you have told me, you aren't really too fond of her, since she reminds you of the past. And if you're not ready then this will be your greatest challenge yet.'_

"Team 8, your with me." She said. Naruto looked at the other two who had gotten up and notice that Kiba was giving a look at Hinata that he didn't like.

"Hinata if they do anything let me know." He whispered to her.

"Don't worry I can handle it," she whispered back. She grabbed her cloak and walked to her team. However, they both noticed that Kurenai was staring at them with her eyes narrowed. When Hinata was next to them, they left.

Not soon after they left, a man enter the room.

"Team 10 with me," he said.

The man was tall and had brown eyes, short black spiked up hair, and a beard. He wore the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, a flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector on his head. He also had a weird sash around his waist that had a big red circle with the kanji for fire, in black.

'_So this is the old man's son,'_ Naruto thought,_ 'Asuma, former member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. That must be what that sash is for.'_

"Bye Naruto," Naruto was taken out of his thoughts by Ino.

"Bye Ino, see you around." With that, Team 10 left and left Team 7 there to wait. They waited and waited but no one showed up. Sakura complained a bit, but Naruto paid no mind to her.

Finally after three hours, the door opened and a man's head popped in.

"Team 7," he said. This caught everyone's attention. "My first thought on you guys is that you all suck." This of course didn't suit will with both Sasuke and Sakura mad, Naruto on the other hand could care less.

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes." He disappeared with those word were said. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto and noticed he wasn't there anymore. Wasting no more time, the two ran up to the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>(Academy Roof Top)<strong>

Both Sasuke and Sakura burst through the door of the academy's roof. They noticed that their sensei was looking at the village from the view of the roof and was reading some orange book. They soon noticed that Naruto was sitting on some steps right behind their sensei. They both noticed something off about him but they couldn't tell what.

"What the hell dobe," Sasuke said, "How did you get here so quick?"

Naruto said nothing. This made Sasuke mad and not unnoticed by Sakura, "Answer him you baka," she said, "Just because you have a new look doesn't mean that you are any better than Sasuke."

Naruto turned to them and gave them a blank but cold stare. This made both of them nervosa, but that didn't last long and Naruto turned to look at their sensei.

The man was very fit and very tall. He had silver spiky hair. From what he saw earlier, the man had a dark colored eye and his left eye was covered by his forehead protector. He even wore a mask to cover the lower half of his face from nose to neck. He wore the slandered Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, a flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and a pair of blue gloves that had the finger tips ripped and a silver metal plate on the middle of the gloves.

The man turned around and noticed everyone was here, "Good you are all here, now take a seat so we could begin."

Both Sasuke and Sakura quickly took a seat were Naruto was.

"Now why don't we begin with some introductions, so that we can become more acquainted with each other, gives your name, the things you like and dislike, any hobbies you may have and your goals for the future." the man said.

"Why don't you model for us sensei?" Sakura asked.

The man closed his little orange book and placed it in his back pouch. "Very well, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are none of your concern, my dream for the future…" he paused and went into a thinking pose, "I have plenty of hobbies."

'_Great all we learn was his name.' _were the thoughts of the three teens.

"Okay grumpy your up," He pointed to Sasuke. Sasuke was about to get mad but realized that, that will prove his point.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have like anything and I hate about everything, can't say I have any hobbies, my dream for the future isn't a dream because I'm going to make it a reality. I'm going to find and kill a certain someone and bring pride back to my clan." Sakura had harts for eyes now after hearing that and Naruto had no thoughts on the matter.

'_Great he's an avenger,' _Kakashi thought, '_Looks like he will do what he can to achieve his goal.'_

'_Sasuke is so cool.' _Sakura thought.

"Alright, pinky your next," Sakura snapped out her little episode and began to speak,

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are…" she blushed and looked at Sasuke, "My dislikes are…" She looked at Naruto with hatred in her eyes; "My hobbies are…" looked at Sasuke with a deeper blush, "My dreams for the future are…" looked at Sasuke with even a deeper blush.

'_Great a fan girl,'_ Kakashi thought, bothSasuke and Naruto didn't have anything to say to this.

"Okay, blondie you're up," Naruto said nothing to this.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I have many likes, like training, being with friends and eating Ramen. I have many dislikes as well, like people who don't help out others, people who use other for their own gain, perverts and people who judge people on the littlest things instead of other things. I don't have many hobbies except for training and playing my Ocarina from time to time. And my dream for the future is…" he paused for a moment and everyone raised a brow at this, "My dream is to find my peace in this dark place called my life to live happy with the people I care for, even if it is for a short time."

No one knew what to make of this. _'That's strange coming from you.' _Kakashi thought. Sakura just thought that he was trying to act better than Sasuke and wasn't buying it for a minute. Sasuke on the other hand didn't know how to think of this, so he dropped it.

"Okay now that that's out of the way, I say it's time we talk about your next test." Kakashi said.

Before Kakashi could continue, Sakura spoke, "But we already took the academy final sensei. I thought we were done with tests."

"If you stop talking for a minute I'll tell you," with that, Sakura keep quiet, "Now as I was saying, you three will be taking a test. It's true that you took a final for the academy; however that was to see if you know the basics of being a ninja. This test will force you to use all your skills together on the battlefield. I should warn you that this test has a 60% of failing meaning you all have 40% chance in a passing the test." Both Sasuke and Sakura tensed up a bit at the info they had just heard. Naruto however, just narrow his eyes at the news. "Before I forget, those who fail the test are sent right back to the academy, no questions asked."

Now both Sasuke and Sakura were starting to freak out at the news.

'_Great if I'm stopped here, I'll never get strong and I will never be able to kill __**him**__'_ Sasuke thought

'_I just got the moment to be with Sasuke,' _Sakura thought_ 'Now I'm at a cost of losing him. No I won't fail this test. I'll do whatever it takes to be with him. After all, true love always triumphs.'_

Naruto on the other hand had a mix feeling, _'Everything seems to add up. We only learn the basics of being a ninja and in order for our new sensei to help us; they must see how we act in battle. However something still doesn't fell right and I can't tell why.'_

Kakashi stood up and turned around to look at the view of the village from the top of the roof. "Meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 at six o'clock in the morning. Oh and skip breakfast because you might throw up and that could affect your score." Both Sasuke and Sakura made a note to remember that.

Kakashi pecked by using the corner of his right eye to see what they were think. However, he was shock to see that Naruto was no longer there. He didn't hear him leave nor did he even sense him leave. _'What the hell, did he use some sort of __**Body Flicker**__.__I didn't even notice him leaving and if he didn't use a __**Body Flicker**__, how did he get out without making much of a sound?" _Sadly, Sasuke notice the change in his sensei's behaver and looked at what he was looking at and noticed that Naruto was gone

'_Where the hell did the loser go?'_ he thought. His actions didn't go unnoticed since Sakura was staring at him. At first she thought that he was doing what she does, the 'looking at the person through the corner of your eye when they're not looking back at you' thing. Her theory however, went out the window when she noticed that he was staring behind her. She turned around and noticed that Naruto wasn't there.

'_Looks like the idiots left early,' _Sakura thought,_ 'Oh well if he fails then I'll be on Sasuke team with him and him alone.'_

Both them turn to stare back at their sensei, "You two are free to go." He then disappear in a swirl of leafs.

Having enough of this Sasuke left and was then followed by Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>(Training ground 7, six o'clock)<strong>

Training ground 7 was a unique training ground then those found in the other parts of the village. Unlike many others, this training ground was located within the walls of the village. It had a nice view of the mountains and the landscape. There was a large river and the ground's had forests like areas on both sides. The odd thing about the training ground was that there were there are three stumps lined side by side at the center.

At this very moment, Sakura could be seen running in to the training ground looking tired and hungry. She was running late and put what little energy she had in running to the training ground. However, she noticed that no one was there. She panicked, thinking that she was at the wrong training ground but remember the sign she saw when she had enter the area.

She took a sit at a big tree that was in the open area. She was hoping that her beloved Sasuke would get here on time so that they could take the test already.

**Ten Minutes Later**

It didn't take long for Sasuke to arrive at the training ground. Like Sakura, Sasuke looked both tired and hungry. His mood changed when he noticed that Sakura was the only one there.

"Sasuke you made it." Sakura clamed with joy,

"Quite Sakura," Sasuke with a hint of anger in his tone, "Where is sensei, I thought he told use to get here at six. Speaking of where's the dobe?"

Sakura just kept her head high and with a smile said, "I don't know Sasuke, I just got here myself and no one was here. As for the baka I could care less of. After all if he fails then we'll both be on the same team together. Won't that be fun?"

"No it won't," Sasuke replied in a cold tone. Sakura was confused and a bit hurt at his response, but before she could ask him anything, he spoke again, "Look why don't you stay there and leave me alone until sensei arrives."

"I can't believe I have to deal with such annoying people. All they do is slow me down." Sasuke whisper that last part to himself, but Sakura heard him and said nothing.

**Two Hours Later**

Two hours passed and no one arrived. Sasuke sat on the middle stump in the field and Sakura sat under the tree. They didn't speak in the time they waited. Nothing but silence was head. Until about three minutes before the actual before the two hours had hit, a tone began to play.

Both Sasuke and Sakura caught on to the noise and noticed that it wasn't an animal making the noise.

**PUFF**

"Yo sorry I'm late I…" Kakashi said as he appeared with a burst of smoke. He wanted to great them but noticed that they didn't see him. Not soon after he arrived, he heard the tone both Sasuke and Sakura heard. The tone was a beautiful and soothing piece. Even thought he was never much of a music person, Kakashi know that the tone was played on a woodwind instruments, or whatever they were called, like a flute or something.

The odd thing was that it was at first hard to tell where the sound was coming from. To a normal person, the sound seemed to have been coming from almost every direction. However, Kakashi was not your standard person.

He could already tell that the sound was not coming from the outer area, but from the tree that next to them. Sadly, he was having trouble where in the tree the sound was coming from. He looked at both Sasuke and Sakura and noticed that they still had not notice him. '_It looks like they are having trouble finding the source of the sound.' _Kakashi thought,_ 'I may have to fix that after this is over.'_

Not long after his train of thought, the sound stopped.

Everyone was looking at the tree and notice movement within its branches. Before anyone could react, something fell down from the tree. Everyone was shock to see what had fallen down. It was Naruto.

However they were surprise for different reasons. Kakashi was staring at the object in Naruto's right arm.

The object had a strange oval shape that had a piece sticking out from an upper part of the oval. The oval also had about twelve holes all around the oval. The oval was a mid-night blue color and the outer parts of the holes were a light red color.

'_So that's the Ocarina he said he plays.'_ Kakashi thought. However, both Sasuke and Sakura were staring at Naruto for two different reasons.

For as long as she knew Naruto, Sakura had never once cared for Naruto, nor did she care how he looked. And yesterday was no exception. Normally he would wear an orange jumpsuit, and yesterday she noticed he was wearing something new, but paid almost no attention to them.

However, now she was staring at him face to face. He did wear what she saw from yesterday, however, she didn't remember a few things.

In front of her was a Naruto wearing a dark navy blue shirt and a black pair of ninja pants. However, there was now more things added to his new look. He wore a clear white vest over his shirt that had pockets. Another thing was that he had metal plates on both his lower part of his legs and arms. He wore black gloves that Sakura knew looked a lot like Kakashi's gloves.

However, the really shock was that she finally noticed Naruto's new look. She noticed the red highlights on the edges of Naruto's hair. The fat that no longer surrounds his face and the new tone body he had. Along with that he was much taller then she last remembered.

'_What the hell,'_ thought Sakura,_ 'when did the loser become so different?' _she shook her head, trying to get those thoughts from her head_ 'No that doesn't matter he will never be better than Sasuke,'_

Sasuke on the other hand was not looking at Naruto new look, although he didn't really notice his new look either. No he was shock at the fact that in the past ten minutes or so, he was trying to find the source of the sound. Now he was led to believe that the sound was from Naruto and that he was up in the tree and didn't even notice.

'_What the hell how did the dobe mange to hide his presence from me'_ Sasuke thought_ 'He never once did that in the academy. What's changed?'_

Naruto looked at the three and noticed their reactions, _'Great I was hoping this wouldn't happen.'_ Naruto put his Ocarina back into his back pouch,_ 'Oh will let's get this test over with already'_

"Glad you could finally arrive, _sensei_." Naruto asked normally. He was hoping that he would be unable to hear the sarcastic tone he had when he said "sensei", sadly, Kakashi did.

With that said, both Sasuke and Sakura snapped out of their thoughts. Noticing that there sensei had arrived, Sakura shouted, "YOU'RE LATE!"

Kakashi sighed, "*Sigh* Sorry I'm late but a black cat was in my way so I had to find another way around."

"YAY RIGHT, LIAR…!" Sakura yelled. Both Sasuke and Naruto really didn't care for what was going on. They just wanted to get this day over with.

"Very well," Kakashi stated, "Since we are all here lets began the test." He reached behind him and pulled out two gray bells. "The test is simply, all you have to do is get a bell by mid-day."

"But sensei there is only two bells." Sakura said.

"That's right there are only two bells." Kakashi answered, "That means that only two of you will be able to pass this test and the one who fails to get a bell will be sent back to the academy. Why do you think 60% of the people that take the test, fail?" Sakura had a shocked look on her face.

'_So in order to be with Sasuke, I have to get one of those bells before the time is up,'_ Sakura looked at Sasuke through the corner of her eyes,_ 'With Sasuke skill and my love, there is no way I'll fail this.'_ She then looks at Naruto,_ 'Tough luck baka, you may have a new look but you'll never be as good as Sasuke and will always be the dead-last.'_

Sasuke had tense look on his face but quickly calmed himself, _'All I need is to get bell and I'll be one step closer to reach my goal.'_ He looked at both Naruto and Sakura with the corner of his eyes,_ 'However even with one of them out of my way, I will still have to deal with another useless obstacle to hold me back. Oh will I'll think about that later.'_

Naruto could only narrow his eyes at the new info he had just heard, _'this doesn't seem to add up. Sure there is logic to this, but then what is the point of putting use in a three man team, if they were going to send one of use back. There must be something I'm missing. I'll just have to see what happens for a little bit."_

"Oh and before I forget," Kakashi said, "If you want to get a bell, then you better come at me as if you were going to kill me," He then wrapped the two bells around his waist and pulled out a little orange book out and opened it. "Otherwise you won't even be able to touch them let alone me." He then began to read the book.

Sasuke slowly got angry knowing that he was mocking him by reading a book and telling him to fight him. However, he remembered that he was a higher rank ninja and if he could take him one like that, then he'll be able to teach him a lot.

Sakura on the other hand was freaking out. She thought that they would have to find the bells not fight their new sensei to get them. _'Oh no I didn't think I had to fight him. Looks like I must now truly test my love for Sasuke if I'm to pass this test and be one step closer to win his heart.'_

Naruto however, had on thought on his mind, _'We have to fight him in order to get the bells. Hum… Interesting,'_

"Alright now you all have until twelve in the afternoon to get a bell." Kakashi explained, "However, if none of you are unable to get the bell by that point we will try again after a lunch break, but that lunch break will go to the two who really tried their best to get a bell. The one who did the least amount of work will be tied up to one of the stumps and be forced to watch as the other two eat in front of them. Oh and if you eat during the test, you fail automatically."

Both Sasuke and Sakura's stomachs growled since they had missed out on breakfast. However, Naruto's stomach didn't growl. Kakashi noticed this.

"Alright, if you're ready, then began." Kakashi said. With that they all moved to areas that would give them an upper hand agent their Jōnin sensei.

**Three and a Half Hours Later**

Naruto was currently up in a tree, as he watched both Sasuke and Sakura's failed attempts to get a bell. He will admit that Sasuke was indeed trying to get the bells, but Kakashi was always ahead of the game and was able to counter Sasuke's attacks.

Sakura was well…Sakura. Naruto on the other hand was trying to find out a way to get those bells. Not that long ago he had made a conclusion on what this whole 'test' was about.

'_Let's see, we are first place in a three man squad and know we are being told that we are going to be sent back to the academy if we didn't obtain a bell. Those said bells were on the Jōnin sensei that we had just been assigned to. This ninja has more fighting experience then all of use combined and we don't even know anything this guy's fighting style. Now I see why he told use not to eat and to get here earlier, so that we would be weak to fight him._

_From the way things add up, it looks like this test was meant to test how well of a team we could be.'_ Naruto chuckle a bit as he looked at both Sasuke and Sakura; will from what he could see from his spot_ 'Too bad this really isn't a team that is not even close to having teamwork.'_

'_From a guy that thinks the whole word revolves around him and a girl who worships said guy as if he was god himself. Not to mention they don't really care much for me. Hum… some team.'_ Naruto then looked at the Jōnin and narrowed his eyes. _'I can't focus on our lack of teamwork right now. I have to find a way to obtain those bells with in thirty minutes.' _

'_From what I saw this guy is able to figure out a way to escape every attack Sasuke throw at him. Meaning that he must be keeping tabs on both Sasuke and Sakura, however, he still hasn't made any moves agents me. Is he waiting for me to make a move or does he think very little of me. I could also be out of his range and can tell that I'm not around. After all he still has that book out. Meaning he wants use to think that he has let his guard down. If that's the case how do I gain the upper hand on someone I have very few facts about and have a very limited window of opportunity to both strike and plan ahead.'_ Naruto stopped for a second and thought about what to do until,

'_Wait that's it.' _Naruto place his hand together and formed a hand seal.

**(With Kakashi)**

Kakashi was currently reading his book but was having a hard time since he was trying to look out for something. That something was Naruto. He will admit that fighting Sasuke was an impressive feat for a kid his age; however he was unable to locate Naruto with in the time and that was starting to worry him.

'_Sasuke by far has shown that he has skill for a kid his age, however, he just needs to work on a few things and then I can teach him new things. Sakura on the other hand, needs to rebrand herself completely. With the way she's acting, she'll end up dead on the battlefield or worse._

_However Naruto still remains a mystery. By far I never really believed the report I read on the kid. I always heard that the kid was the smallest and least skilled in his class. However, he now saw that he was 5'8 feet tall like the report said. Meaning that he was now the tallest in his class, not to mention that his grades were sabotage and he had scored the highest in the final exam._

_So what is he waiting for? I can't even tell where he is at the moment. And if he wants to advance he has to get a bell from me and he doesn't have that much time…' _Kakashi was pulled out of thought when he felt something behind.

'_There you are,'_

He put his book back into his back pouch and with a cloud of smoke,

**PUFF**

Kakashi was gone.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto was currently eating some food on a rock when,

**PUFF**

Naruto looked behind him to see Kakashi was standing there. "Will it looks like I found you and you broke the rules." He said.

Naruto swallowed the food that was in his mouth and followed up with a slight grain, "Did you really?"

Before Kakashi could react,

**PUFF**

Kakashi was surrounded by smoke. He felt something come at him really fast, so he jumped out of the smoke.

When he was out he noticed that the sound of the bells were no longer able to be heard from his waist. He looked and noticed that they weren't there anymore. He looked back at the smoke and noticed it was gone.

In its place stood Naruto and in his left hand were the bells. "You know," he said, "just because I look like an easy target, doesn't mean that I'm an easy target. Besides I really didn't think you fell for bait that easily."

Kakashi narrow his eye at the turn of events. No one had ever gotten the bells from him, let alone one bell. Now Naruto stood there with the two bells in his hand.

"Very good," Kakashi said, "I will admit that you caught me off guard. However, there is still two minutes with in the test. So tell me can you defend them." With that Kakashi throw at least four shurikens at Naruto.

Naruto quickly moved to his left, as the shurikens hit the rock he was on. Naruto quickly noticed the Jōnin ninja coming right at him with a kunai in his right hand.

**CLANK**

Kakashi was shocked at what happen. Right now his kunai had just been stopped by another kunai that was in Naruto's right hand. However, Kakashi was more taken by the color of the kunai. The kunai looked like the one he had but had a dark reddish color, which Kakashi thought was black.

"_A black kunai…?" _the Jōnin thought.

Naruto on the other hand had noticed something when Kakashi charged at him. _"That look he gave me. That's the same look I get from the villagers. Back when they tried to kill me."_

Naruto quickly shock those thoughts out of his head and focused back on the task at hand.

Still having each other's kunai locked with one another, Naruto formed a hand seal with the same hand his kunai was on. Kakashi noticed that hand sign instantly.

'_Wait that's…' _Kakashi thought.

**PUFF**

Just like that Kakashi was surrounded by two more Narutos. _'__**Shadow Clone Jutsu **__and he is able to do it with one hand_.'

The two Naruto clones quickly charge at Kakashi.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**"

Before it could react, the clone that was on the right of them was hit with a giant ball of fire. The clone burst into smoke and the fireball was now heading straight to the other three. Naruto and Kakashi both jumped back to avoid the ball of flames. However by doing so, Naruto lost one of the bells from his hand.

The remaining clone noted this and caught it, but by doing this he was unable to dodge the fireball. When the clone got hit, it burst in to smoke and the bell was thrown back at Kakashi.

Kakashi caught the bell and said, "Not bad, but in the end I still have a bell and you only have three seconds…"

Kakashi didn't get a chance to finish, as he was kicked in the chest by Naruto. He was launched a few feet and in the process dropped the bell. The Jōnin got back on his feet and noticed that Naruto was holding the two bells.

"You know you really shouldn't monologue even if there is a little time left on the clock." Naruto said.

"Dobe what the hell was that?" Sasuke said, finally showing up. He noticed the bells on Naruto's hands. "And give me those bells; I need those to accomplish my goal."

"Yay you only got those because of Sasuke's help." Sakura clamed as she too finally caught up with the rest.

Naruto didn't say a word and began to walk away from both Sasuke and Sakura.

Getting annoyed at not being answered, Sasuke was about to yell back at Naruto however he stopped when he saw Naruto throw something backwards.

Luckily, both Sasuke and Sakura caught the object that Naruto had thrown. They were the bells.

Finally getting off the floor, Kakashi noticed what Naruto had done. Curious, he asked, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Naruto replied, "I'm giving them the bells so that they pass this test. After all one of us should at least do what the test was meant for anyways."

Kakashi narrowed his eye at this, "Oh and by all means what was this test meant for?"

"Simple," Naruto replied, "This test was supposed to be about how well we could have all worked as a team. And I'm doing just that by giving them the bells, after all a ninja must look after their comrades."

"Ha… yeah right loser," Sasuke said, "I bet you just made that up. After all I'm an Uchiha, and if there was a meaning to this test, I would have been able to figure it out. Not some dead last loser who only made it this far by a fluke."

"YAY," Sakura yelled, "Stop thinking you belong here, you never be anywhere as good as Sasuke is. Just give up already."

All this time Naruto said nothing. In fact he didn't show any emotion to the words that were being said about him.

"Fine don't believe me then," Naruto spoke in a calm tone, "After all rather I'm on this team or not, I win." Everyone was a bit lost in what Naruto was getting at. However before anyone could question, Naruto continue, "I will say this, Sasuke dose show some sets of skills, however he lacks a lot in the attitude category. He believes that everything should be his and that we should fear and worship him, all because he is an Uchiha. An Uchiha that will do anything, just so that he can get what he wants, its thing like that that end up killing fellow ninja comrades, all because one can't see beyond their own ego."

Sasuke narrow his eyes and got a bit angry at the disrespect that he was getting. "Then there's Sakura," Naruto continued, "A perfect example of something that doesn't belong. Out of all the girls that passed the exam of the academy, you were really on the edge of passing or not. Sure you might have been the smartest in the written part but on everything else you bare met the required to pass. In fact I'm certain that on the battlefield you will really on your teammates to get you out of tight places. Meaning that you're more likely to put the team at risk and cost both yours and your team mates' lives. Isn't that right Billboard Brow?"

With those words, Sakura was at her breaking point. She clenched her fist and ran right at Naruto. All her life she had been fun of due to her forehead being bigger then kids her age. She had been mock because of that, and there was no way that she'll be mocked by Naruto.

However, what happen next shocked everyone. Sasuke and Kakashi saw Sakura charge at Naruto, but what happened next was hard for the two to figure out.

Sakura was on her knees and Naruto was holding his kunai at her throat. No one saw how it happened.

"Running head first without much of a thought," Naruto said, "Attacking an enemy because you believe you are better. These are things that get people dead in our line of work Sakura. To make things worse, you believe that your beloved Sasuke will help you out of this." He turns to look at Sasuke, "How about it Sasuke. Are you going to stand there or are you going to prove my point that she might end up dying like this in the real word,"

Sasuke knew he couldn't do anything. If he helped Sakura, he'd prove Naruto's point. If he didn't help then he proves Naruto's point. He didn't care at the moment about Sakura because to him, she was a means to the end.

After a few seconds, Naruto let's go of Sakura. She coughs and tries to breath. Naruto paid no mind to this and looked at Kakashi, "If you're going to train them, then good luck to you."

Naruto walks off, never looking back. Kakashi looks at Sakura who is on her knees still trying to breath. He turns to Sasuke who was staring at him. He then looks back to look at Naruto, but to his surprise Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"You know," he started, "Not to add insult to injury but he was right." Both teens look at their Jōnin sensei wondering what he meant. "The test was to test you guys' teamwork and for me to see how good you guys were at combat. Sorry to say this but he pointed out every flaw point you two have."

There was no surprise that the two were angry at hearing this. However before they could saw anything, Kakashi continue to talk again, "Look I have to go tell the Hokage your results of the test. You're free to go and meet me here tomorrow morning for some training and will see how things move from there."

**PUFF**

With a burst of smoke, Kakashi had left. The remaining two soon left as well, each with their own thoughts on their minds.

'_How was he able to do all of what he did?'_ Sasuke thought,_ 'I'm the last Uchiha and any power and skills should go to me not that loser. I need to get stronger if I'm ever going to avenge my clan.'_ He clenched his fists at the painful memories coming back at him

'_I won't be made a fool of by him.'_ Sakura thought,_ 'I'll get stronger and teach him on where he stands. Maybe Sasuke will ask me out on a date if I do.' _She blushed at the thought of finally going on a date with the boy of her dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done with this chapter,<strong>

**Hello everyone I hoped that you liked the story so far. If you have any questions or comments please leave a review since it really helps to know that people like my work and want me to continue. **

**I also like to say that I'm sorry if you had a hard time reading this without a bunch of questions since I already mention that I'm terribly when it comes to details.**

**I would also like to mention that I had gotten someone to edit my chapters. However, since we are still working on how this will work. My next chapter might come more lately then I thought and will take time get everything ready.**

**With that said, I like to thank you all once again for reading my work. As always live a review since they help me out and if you are new to the story why don't you Favorite, Follow, and/or add it to your Alerts.**

**Wolves-Pack07 signing off**


	10. The C-Rank Mission

**Hello everyone and welcome back again to my story.**

**I like to start off by saying welcome to all my new Followers and Favorites. I'm sorry for not updating very, very as I should. A lot of problems have come up since my last update. I would have updated my states to but I had no time for it, as I thought I didn't have to worry any of you.**

**That being said however, there are two things I must say. One is that I'm looking for a Beta to check my work. A lot of you have pointed it out so I'm trying to see how that will work.**

**Number 2 being that after editing the other chapters and writing, and reading future chapters I have on paper, I noticed that I might need to change the story a bit with the old chapter. The first thing I might change is the name since it doesn't really fit any more.**

**Well that's a problem for another time.**

**Anyways enough said; let's get on with the story.**

**I don't own Naruto just this story idea.**

* * *

><p>Story Keys<p>

("Normal Talk")

('Narration Talk')

_('Normal Thinking')_

**(Summoning/Jutsu Talk)**

**("Demon Talk")**

_**('Demon thought')**_

* * *

><p>The C-Ranked Mission<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>One Month Later<em>

It was bright and early with in the Hidden Leaf Village, as people went about their daily lives.

Some happy, some sad, some busy, and others lazy.

Team seven was no different.

The two remaining members were currently trying to finish their early D-Rank mission

* * *

><p>.<span><strong>(Inner Woods of the Hidden Leaf Village)<strong>

Sasuke was currently hiding behind a tree and Sakura was hiding with in a bush. Sasuke put his hand next to his ear and said, "Sakura can you see the target?"

"Yes I can see it," she replied, "It's directly in front of me."

"Alright on my mark we'll capture it," not even waiting for a response, Sasuke continued, "Ready, set, NOW!"

Sasuke quickly ran from his fighting spot and made a beeline to his target and throw himself in hopes of catching it. Sadly, the target saw this coming and quickly reacted by jumping out of the way, having the Uchiha fall flat on his face.

Sakura had noticed that the target was now directly in front of her. Wasting no times, she jumped out of the bush she was hiding in. Fortunately she caught the target and she had a big grin on her face, do to some sense of achievement. Unfortunately that grin left as fast as it came.

The creature was startled but the sudden pair of hands that were holding it. So naturally it did what was natural for it to do in a situation such as this. Within a blink of an eye, the creature took a swap at Sakura's forehead with its claws, making her let go of it.

As soon as its feet hit the ground, the creature bolted as fast as it could into the bushes, leaving the two Leaf ninjas with an anger look.

"Damn that cat," Sasuke growled under his breath as he slowly gets up from the floor.

Sakura was trying to ease the pain on her forehead. Sure there wasn't any blood but it hurt like hell to her.

"Sasuke, Sakura, let's go." came a voice from the headset.

"But Kakashi-sensei, what about the…"

"The cat will have to be done with another time, Sakura." Kakashi replied, "We've spend way too much time on it as it is already." Sasuke only got angrier by the comment. "Right now let's just report back to the Hokage."

The moment that Sakura had the cat in her hand was the closest that the two had gotten on capturing the thing. For the past two hours they've been chasing it and that was the only time that they were close to capture it.

Sasuke just walked without much of a word and Sakura followed as closed as she could behind him. Sakura could tell that Sasuke was mad. She was even more worry that he was mad at her because she let the target go. Never the less, they had to meet up with Kakashi back at the mission room.

* * *

><p><span><strong>(Missions Room)<strong>

The mission room was not that active that very morning. The Hokage sat at one of the tables, so that he would be able to hand off D-Rank missions for the new Genin of the village. He really wasn't meant to do this, but the third thought that the first month of the new Genin teams got their missions from him. Normally he would assign high C to high S-Rank missions to Chūnins, Jōnins or other ninjas that could handle such a task. However, the old man thought it would be best to hand out the new Genins their missions, in hopes of encouragement to them so that they could be the best. He also thought that it was a good way to keep the Will of Fire burn deeply within them.

However, this year was anything but normal. He remembered what had led to this sudden change. In fact it was the same day that Naruto showed up to the office little over a month ago.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Flashback One month ago<strong>_

**(Hokage's Office)**

The Third was currently reading the file that Naruto had just dropped off not too long. He even got the news that Naruto had taken down Ebisu from Yūgao. She explained everything to him and to be honest, he really had no idea on how to react to this. He had lived through many things that any normal person would go insane from and he has learned a lot from all his years as a ninja. He thought he has seen it all. However, Naruto just keep surprising him every time.

So he just thanked Yūgao for letting him know and let her return to her post.

However, that's when the old man realized something. He reopened Naruto's folder and read it.

**Name: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Age: **13

**Height:** 5'7

**Weight:** 110

**Born Date: **October 10,

**Relatives: **None

**Skill Set:**

The old man noticed that there was nothing in that section. The rest were Naruto's records from school. Nothing was added to make him stand out from his peers.

"Wonder why Naruto didn't put any of the skills on to the sheet?" the kage asked out loud.

"To save both of us the trouble," the third quickly looked up at the sound of Naruto's voice. Naruto stood there in front of his desk just like he was not too long ago.

"Naruto when did you…" the old man asked.

"Not too long ago," Naruto replied, "You really are losing it old man, if you couldn't even tell I was in the room." The old man said nothing, he knew that he was getting a little bit soft as the years went by, but he still didn't expect to hear Naruto come in without making a sound.

Nevertheless, he remembered what he told himself not too long ago and stared at the boy with a calm face. Before he could ask Naruto what he was doing here, Naruto beat him to it.

"To answer your question old man, I did it so that the council won't complain about me getting stronger; plus, you know most of my skills, so there is no need for the council to know about it." The Third just raised an eyebrow. He could see the logic behind it, but still. The ninja program must have accurate facts about the ninjas in the program. However, it looked like Naruto had read his mind because he said, "I can always say that I got better with training since I'm a ninja. If that will cause too much problems, I can just change that right now if you want, but then you'll have to deal with the council,"

The Hokage stopped him there by closing the folder he was reading and placed it in a drawer within his desk. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the what the old man just did since he knew that the council was a pain to deal with. The old man has been through alot in his life time, and adding on more stress to him wouldn't be good for him.

The Hokage pinched the bridge of his nose and gave off a tiresome sigh. "Very well Naruto you make a valid point." he said in a calm voice, "Now what can I do for you today Naruto. I trust you didn't come here just to tell me this."

"Hm… Still see you haven't completely lost it old man." Naruto replied, however his little grin he had on his face changed to a more serious look, "Look I know you're a busy man so I'll make this short." The old man raised an eyebrow at this. This is the first time he has done anything like this. "Tomorrow will be the team assigning for the new graduates. I know that the teams are chosen due to special requirement, so I have no doubt that you chose the best you could, but I do have one request."

The old man was putting tobacco in his pipe and quickly lit it. "Don't worry Naruto I've placed you in the hands of someone I'm sure will keep you safe." he said as he let out some smoke. He was sure that Naruto came here to make sure that placed in good hands.

'_Naruto is hated by almost everyone in the village.' _the old man thought,_ 'He knew that his studies were being sabotage while he was in the academy. He must be thinking the same thing will happen again in his team.'_ The Hokage couldn't help but crack a smirk. _'However, I already came up with a solution to this and you won't be able to be harm Naruto.'_

"Don't worry Naruto I made sure to place someone I can trust to look out for you and I've even made sure that not even the council will be able to deny your placement on a team." The old man let out another puff of smoke from his pipe. Sadly, he was a bit confused why Naruto still had a serious face.

"Thank you old man for looking out for me, but that is not why I'm here." Now the Third was really curious as to what Naruto was really here for. "I'm here to ask that you have someone watch over what happens during the team building practices that will happen the same day or the next." The old man raised a brow at trying to figure out what he was trying to say. "I have a feeling that there will be some sort of test that will show where each person will stand on the team or at least something like that."

The Hokage was trying his best to see where he was going with this and let him continue. "During that time I would like if you had someone watch over the events, mainly Anko or Yūgao,"

The old man justs remove the pipe he had from his mouth, place the pipe on the table and puffed out the smoke that was in his mouth. "Naruto, I understand that you are concerned, but have faith in me. I promise that the placement I gave you will not cause any…"

"Like I said I'm thankful for it but like I also said, that's not what I'm here for." Naruto said.

"I'm confused Naruto if this isn't for you then for whom?" The Third was now really curious as to what Naruto was asking for if it wasn't for him.

"I'm doing this for Hinata." The Hokage was going to chuckle a bit at the thought that Naruto would do this to help a friend. However the look Naruto had told him that, that wasn't the real reason he was doing this.

"By now you can see that I've been acting like a fool ever since I returned back to the village, but I'm sure you noticed that I haven't been the only one." Naruto began. The old man cocked an eyebrow at this. To be honest the only person he seen act 'odd' was Naruto himself. His pranks throughout the village, and not to mention the add paperwork he got because of him, really caused him to mainly focus all his attention on Naruto. He never really saw or heard any other children act different to make them stand out to him.

"In case you haven't figured it out, I'm talking about Hinata old man." the Third thought for a second and then remembered, Hinata had been labeled as a very shy girl in her years at the academy. Which was old since she was being cared for by Anko for the past years, so Hinata should not be that way.

'_Anko isn't the type of person that would allow someone in her care to be seen as frail and fragile. Especially a young girl who is trying to become a kunoichi herself and has been living with her for the past year.'_

"Can't say that I haven't noticed." the old man replied, "After all, you were the only one that 'stood' out the must since you were the one that got me more paper work by all the troublesome pranks you did around the village." Naruto just looked at him with an annoyed look, like when a kid is being reminded of a thing they did and they just doesn't want to hear it. "I assume you're going to tell me why she's been acting like this."

Naruto couldn't help but sigh at the comment, "Unfortunately, I'm just in the dark as you are. However over the years I've been with her, I think I came up with a reason as to why she is acting this way." The old man just raised a brow. He was really curious as to what Naruto thought about this whole thing.

"I believe that Hinata is scared. She is scared that her past may come back to haunt her since she has made herself a major target. She fears that her former clan will come after her sooner or later." The old man was still confused but allowed Naruto to continue. "That's why she made that mask of hers in the first place; she didn't want to be dragged back into her former clan. She knew that her former cousin was going to the academy and would most likely keep an eye on her, so she most likely made herself look weak and helpless, the Hyūga clan would most likely turn their backs and look the other way. Without the Byakugan she would already look pretty useless to her clan already, however, if they notice that she can handle herself well without the Byakugan, then the clan will most likely she a _'use'_ for her. Not to mention that she is still related by blood to them, meaning even without the Byakugan she can still have kids that can have the Byakugan in the future."

The Hokage listened closely to everything Naruto said. He did see how that theory made sense, however, not knowing all the facts on the matter makes thing a little hard to see the whole picture.

"I do see what you mean Naruto, but what does this have to do with the request you asked me for earlier."

"I was just getting to that. You see old man even though Hinata successfully escaped the eyes og the Hyūga, she is still a target of other families." Once again the old man was confused but did not show it. He thought it would be best to save all his questions for the end. "Since many people see Hinata as a weak and shy little girl, they'll most likely try to focus mainly on her and that will bring unwanted attention to her, and judging from what I've seen thats something she wants. Furthermore, if people begin to notice that Hinata still does have the Byakugan, or can make a new generation of Byakugan wilders, then others will most likely try to _'obtain'_ them one way or another. After all this village does have a bad problem of trying to gain power, more specifically the civilian families."

The old man had reaction to that since he has witness things like that before. Civilian families forcing their children to marry or focus on the most skilled and powerful shinobi in hopes to make their families gain more power and rights in the village.

"I have a feeling that Hinata is trying to move quickly up in the ranks as a kunoichi on her own, so that she won't be forced into a situation like that and she will be able to make her own choice. That's where my request comes in. I'm afraid others may try to hold Hinata back. Due to the mask she hide herself in will allow both her former clan and others to make sure she doesn't move up in the world. After all if someone has the ability to make a stronger generation and is seen as a weakling to the eyes of others, and since Hinata is still connected to the Hyūga clan by her blood and I'm afraid that the Hyūga clan may try to influence the shinobi that will lead Hinata's team."

The Hokage puff out some smoke from the pipe he inhaled when Naruto was talking. "Naruto I understand that you are worried about your little girlfriend, but i made sure that I placed the two of you incapable…"

"That doesn't mean that they still won't try." Naruto interrupted, "I don't care how much you trust someone old man. The last time that happened, I end up in the hospital and even then I was still in danger by the very same doctors and nurses that were supposed to protect me." The Hokage knew that he had a point. Every time Naruto was on his own, he was attacked and sent to the hospital were his life was still threaten by a few of the doctors and nurses. He thought of assigning one of his most trusted ANBU to keep him safe, but not even that couldn't keep Naruto safe.

"Look old man," Naruto continued, "I don't really know what's going on, I don't even know if anything I said is even true, but if it is, I don't want her to suffer for just trying to move on with her life." The old man looked at Naruto with an analyzing look. He noticed that there was no hesitation in his words and and he was quite aware that Naruto would most likely try to handle this on his own if he denied his request.

Letting out a sigh, the old man said, "Very well Naruto, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Naruto turned around to leave but the the Third had one more thing he needed to say.

"Naruto before I forget, you're still not a ninja so you still have to show respect to your superiors."

"That cocky asshole got what was coming to him." Naruto replied, "Besides respect is only given to those who show it." Before the Third could say anything else, a gust of wind blew right through the office. It caused the old man to shut his eyes. The wind went as fast as it came and when the Hokage opened his eyes, Naruto was gone.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Flashback End<strong>_

The Third narrowed his eyes when he hears Kakashi's team enter the mission room. He couldn't believe what had happened during the team leader conference. From what he could tell Naruto was right on a few things. For one thing Kakashi did pass his team but never explained how his team passed. Many other team leaders assumed that it was all thanks to the last Uchiha, that the team was able to pass. However, the Third noticed a look that Kakashi only made when someone was off or wrong about something.

In fact he took Naruto's advice and had Yūgao spy on the team building test. To say that the Hokage was surprised was an understatement; however he was also shocked that Kakashi didn't say a word about the achievement on Naruto part. He didn't say that the Uchiha didn't do a thing but he never explained what happened either.

_'Kakashi must've been under the influence of the council.' _Was the only thing that the old man could have thought at the time? Seeing that that was the case, the old man took Naruto out of team 7. However, the team would still need a third member to take part in the Chūnin Exam and to go on C-Rank missions.

Sadly, the same could be said for Team 8. As it turned out, Naruto was right on money when it came to Hinata. Though not everything he said wasn't proven, it was proven that Hinata's shy girl act had given her a major problem by both her sensei and one of her teammates.

Turns out that Kurenai had reported that Hinata had a bad case of DID, or Dissociative identity disorder. She keep talking about how Hinata was thinking that she had a rebellious state. She questioned the other two members of the team and asked if they knew a thing about this, but they knew nothing about this. When she tried to ask her if she was okay she snapped at her like a rebellious teen. She claimed that that Hinata would be temporarily removed from the Ninja Core to have a mental health check.

However not too long before the meeting started, the old man also had a talk with Anko since she was the spectating Hinata's team. Anko reported that Kurenai would always look at Hinata in a way that makes you believe that she didn't belong there. She reported that during the whole exam, both her and the teammates were treating her as if she was the weakest link. Kurenai mainly tasted both Kiba and Shino, and did even focus on Hinata.

Then came Hinata's teammate Kiba. From what Anko told him, the boy mainly treated Hinata as if she was a piece of meat. The Third assumed that that what naruto was talking about earlier. From what he could tell the team was not that well put together and will most like case problems in the future and it would be wise to avoid that problem as soon as possible.

With all that said Sarutobi decided to remove both Hinata and Naruto from their team and place them in the same team with Anko as their team leader. Their team had unique requirements but for the most part no problems have come out of it, other than Kurenai saying that Hinata shouldn't be in the Ninja Core.

"Ah… Kakashi, what can I do for you and your team?" the Third asked with a smile on his face.

"Will lord Third, were here to report that the mission to retrieve the cat was unsuccessful." replied Kakashi.

"Hm… don't worry plenty of teams had trouble with Tora. Its nothing new."

"Is this the cat you're looking for old man?" Everyone turned to the source of the new voice. In the doorway stood none other than Naruto holding a brown bondel in his noticing what the thing was, both Sasuke and Sakura eyes twitched.

"Where did you get that loser." asked the last Uchiha.

"What's it to you?" he replied.

"NARUTO you idiot, treat your superiors with respect." came the cries of Sakura.

"Right respect," Naruto said in a sarcastic voice, "Anyways keep your voice down, the little fella just gotten the chance to take a nice nap and the last thing I need is you waking her up."

"I don't care what you say, give use that cat NOW!" At the moment the cat began to wake up and when it did, its eyes fell instantly on Sakura.

With no time to react, the cat jumped out of Naruto's hands to Sakura and took a swipe at her. When she landed on her feet, Tore quickly made a dash out the door and into the woods.

"Looks like the cat gets to be free another day." Naruto turned back to look at his former team. He had to hold in his laughter when his eyes fell on Sakura. She stood there with her fists clenched to her sides and the word 'I hate that cat, I hate that cat,' being repeated over and over again with four red makings run across her forehead.

Before she could even do anything, a slam was heard. Everyone looked to the source of the noise. Their eyes landed on the Hokage's desk and noticed that Sasuke was now at the front of the desk and had a hand on said desk.

"That's enough," he said, "No more childish games, I want to go on a real mission outside the village walls, not some useless chores that any weakling can do." Naruto was about comment about how Sakura and him couldn't catch a cat, but was stopped when he could have sworn that he say hearts coming off Sakura.

_'Don't have to be smart to know what's on her mind.' _Naruto thought with a sweat drop being formed on the back of his head.

"You bring up a valid point young Uchiha," Naruto looked back up at the Hokage,"I've been wondering when another team would ask to go on a higher up mission."

"Another team?" the Uchiha asked. He couldn't believe that another team had already been on more difficult missions than him; however, he was relieved that he wasn't the last one to get a higher level mission.

"Yes and it just so happens that I have a low level C-Rank mission right here," at that moment Sasuke had a victorious smirk on his face, until the old man said, 'and with Naruto here, I have no doubt that you all won't have any problems completing the mission."

Needless to say, both Sakura and Sasuke were irritated at hearing that Naruto of all people will be coming along to their first C-Rank mission.

"Wait why do they need me?" Naruto questioned, "Last time I check I wasn't suppose to go with them if the mission was mid if not high C-Rank mission. I mean sure I've been on low C-Rank assignments but as long as it's within the Fire Country they should be fine."

_'The idiot been on C-Rank missions already,' _were the thoughts of both Sasuke and Sakura. The statement also caught the attention of Kakashi, who had his face buried in some orange book.

Sasuke just got a terrifying thought, _'Was his team the first ones to go on higher missions. How many has he gone on. Never mind he's still an idiot, he's no threat to me and he won't be holding me back.'_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes in hatred at Naruto. He wasn't going to let anyone from stopping him from getting stronger.

"You're right on one thing Naruto, they wouldn't have any trouble if the mission took place in the Fire Country," the Hokage replied, "That is why I'm recruiting you for mission. Not just because it a required for a four man squad to leave the the country, but for the fact that you've already had some experience in the field outside the village."

Naruto didn't question the idea but one thing was bugging him,_ 'The old man said this was a _ _**low **__C-Rank mission, so why is it from outside the Fire Country."_

"So Kakashi, what do you think is your team ready to go on this mission?"

"Lord Third, I've belive that my team is ready and it will help move their training along if they tested their skills out on the field." Kakashi said turning away from his book and gave a eye smile to the old man.

"Kakashi you do realize that I'm also talking about Naruto here too you know." With those words Kakashi's eye turned from a smile to bored or annoyed look.

"Very well but only if he promise to behave and not to distract my students in their training." was Kakashi's only response.

"You don't have to worry about that Kakashi, Naruto is fully aware of the agreement that he has."

Meanwhile, Naruto was leaning against the wall with his hands cross and a neutral look on face with his red/yellow haired bang covering his right eye. He was currently thinking about something that he couldn't understand about this mission. Sasuke and Sakura on the other hand had this annoying look on their face.

"Sensai, why do we need to have an idiot like Naruto along with us, after all you yourself said we are capable of handling this on our own." Sakura claimed.

"The agreement that had me removed from the team stated that in order for the original team to go on missions outside the boundaries of the fire nation." Naruto said calmly, "Unless if the team could find a permanent replacement then your team is able to do the same things other teams would normally do."

"Shut it idiot who asked you..."

"That's enough Sakura," all eyes fell on Kakashi, "That was the arrangement that was made when Naruto was removed from the team. He's currently on a team three man squad from someone else of your graduating year to make team 7.5."

"Team 7.5...?" Sakura said as she turned her attention back towards Naruto, "Feel sorry for the poor soul that got stuck with you, or are the two of you failures at what you do."

Naruto chuckled at that, "Will at least I'm not stuck with you, and I would think you would be all too well with failures by now." Naruto pointed at her forehead that still had the claw makes from earlier on her. Sakura slowly clenched her first in anger at the comment. She wanted to hit him so bad, but realize that he might get a kick at her reaction since the last time they meet. Plus she was sure that if she did hit him, the Hokage will most likely not allow her or even Sasuke go on the mission due to her actions.

_'You'll get what's coming to you loser, one way or another.' _Sakura looked at Naruto directly in his uncovered eye. She slowly unclenched her fist and turned back towards the Hokage and the others.

_'Oh really?'_ Sakura's anger expression changed to that of fear and concern. She quickly looked back at Naruto. She could have sworn she had heard Naruto's voice inside her head. However, naruto was still in the same pose as when she last looked at him.

_'I must be hearing things.' _Sakura thought. Having seen or heard enough, she turned back at her team and the Hokage who were staring at them, slightly puzzled.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Kakashi asked with his usual stare.

"Yes I'm fine, it's just," she looked at Sasuke who was raising an eyebrow at her action. "It's nothing sensei. So when can we go on the mission."

With that said everyone return to their normal behavior. Sarutobi on the other hand, narrowed his eyes at the situation. He could have sworn that he says a smirk on Naruto's face, but it was gone the minute he saw it.

'_What are you up to boy?' _The old man cleared his throat and said, "Very well since team Kakashi is willing to take the mission. That just leaves you Naruto to accept the mission so they could go."

Sasuke and Sakura tensed at those words only to be broken by Naruto's voice, "Does it matter what I say? Either way I'm screwed in either chose I make by two if not all sources at play. After all you of all people should know my case and whom I'm referring too."

Both Sasuke and Sakura try to figure out what he meant by that, as Kakashi just read the book he had from earlier.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then." Naruto gave no expression at this. Just then the doors to the side of the room opened. All but the Hokage looked as the old man's gaze was locked on Naruto.

A man entered the room by said door. The man had gray hair and a gray beard with dark eyes, from what Naruto could see. The man wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with, what looked like, a obi, a pair pants and a pair of sandals. The man also carried a towel around his neck and had a pointed hat on the top of his head. The last thing that could be noticed was a bottle of sake he was holding his right hand by the neck.

'_HM, from the way he is dress, he's clearly civilian and from the way he is dress, I'd say you're some sort of crafter or builder,' _Naruto thought.

"So this is the best this village has to offer," the man said taking a swift of his sake, "A one-eyed man, a pink haired girl, an emo brat and a red/blond haired brat." Naruto remained calm, Kakashi pecked over his book to man and Sasuke and Sakura were bursting a vein with anger of being called weak. "What gives I asked for professional ninja not a bunch of kids that look like they can still wet the bed at night."

"Not to be rude but you paid for a low C-Rank assignment." Naruto claimed, "So you get low ranked ninjas for the job. If you like more to accompany use on this job, then I suggest a backup team just in case, however it's going to cost more for the added hands for a low paying job."

"What are you talking about you idiot?!" Sasuke yelled, "I'm an Uchiha, I don't need any back-up let alone your help, Dead-Last."

"Yay loser," cried Sakura, "know your place and I told you to show respect to those superior than you. So stop trying to ruin Sasuke's…"

"Will you shut up already," Naruto interrupted, "all I'm doing is simply providing a solution to our problem. Keep in mind that I never agreed to go along with the mission, so if you would like to go then shut your mouths because the two of you are starting to give me a headache."

Naruto slowly got off the wall and stepped forward with his arms still crossed. He walked so he was now a little bit closer to the Hokage. Said man was currently lighting up his pipe.

"If I may old man, I like to suggest that we have team 11 come as back up for this mission." Naruto could already feel the anger of both Sasuke and Sakura from behind him, but continued before they could speak. "I know that they are currently out on a C-Rank mission already and will most likely return later today. I suggest that we go out first and send them out later once they recuperated and if things get out of hand, I'll send out a message for back up as soon as possible."

The old man said nothing; he knew that Naruto would most likely have thought this through already since he asked for team 11 for his back up.

"Very well Naruto," he replied, "I trust you had planned this all out already and know what you're getting into."

"Thank you sir, and if things are able to be handle, then I'll report to you if things are fine."

"Of course you will Naruto." With that Naruto turned his attention to the client.

"As for you, it isn't wise to mock the very ninja that are trying to protect you, it'll get you into trouble."

"Hm, listen you little brat," the man began, "I payed good money for ninja that will protect my life, not some brats that are younger then my daughter." At that moment Naruto made a 360 degree turn to face the other side of the room.

Everyone remained silent and watched with a confused look on their face as they try to figure out what had just happened.

"You know if you want ninja to protect you..." Naruto said as he held out two fingers of his right hand. At that moment a drop of clear liquid fell from his fingertips.

**SMASH**

All eyes fell back on the client and they all saw that the client's shake bottle was now on the floor with only him holding the bottle's neck.

"...then it would be wise to not insult them." Naruto turn back to face the man. Everyone saw that a kunai was resting in his hand. "If you can't do that then I suggest you ask help from another village next time." With that Naruto slowly walked out the door,

"Tazuna, I'm sorry to say this but he is not wrong." the kage said, "It is not wise to insult the ones that offer your assistance when you are the one who is asking for help, and from ninjas no less."

"And is it police for said ninja to strike the client?" the man now named Tazuna said.

"You provoked him, you have no one to blame but yourself." the aged man said blowing out some smoke from his pipe. "Plus I'd think he has proven that he is capable for the mission." he turns to face the remaining two and Kakashi, "Kakashi get your team ready for departure. Your mission is to protect Tazuna here will he finishes a bridge for his village."

"Yes lord third," Kakashi said. He turns back to the students, "You two go and pack enough supplies for about a week or so trip. It's hard to tell how long will be there, so pack light and only what is needed. Will meet up at the main gate in about an hour and a half." Both students nodded and left the building each with their own thoughts at what they just saw and will happen.

'_How did that idiot do that, I'm an Uchiha_, _he can't be better than me. No matter I get my answers one way or another.'_

'_He just got lucky that's it, no way is a loser like him better than Sasuke. Besides the idiot left before he could tell when to meet up, meaning I'll have Sasuke to myself on this mission. I'll make sure to put that loser in his place one way or another.'_

'_Sure you will.' _Both of them stopped dead in their tracks. They could have sworn they heard someone but no one was around but them. Both of them just went their way after that. Unknown to the two of them that they were being watched from the tree tops.

* * *

><p><span><strong>(Village's Main Gate)<strong>

About an hour had just passed and Sasuke was walking up to the main gate with a blue camping backpack on his back.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke had a good feeling that it was, so he just continued to move to the gate. Once there he leaned up against one of the walls and watched as Sakura was coming close to him. As usual, he ignored her and hoped that Kakashi wouldn't take too long to get there.

He didn't wait long since he noticed Kakashi come down the road with the client a few minutes later.

"Glad to see the two of you made it." Kakashi looked up to the sky, "Let's get going and hope we could get passed the border by dawn." The two just nodded and began to walk through the gate.

"Hey, what about that other brat?" the client asked.

"He will most likely have to follow use as soon as he can or not come at all." Kakashi replied, "Either way he should had waited and hear when and where to meet up with the rest of use. If not he should have gotten to gate earlier if he know where to meet up."

"That's funny, coming from you, Kakashi." Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and turn to the source of voice. Up with in the tree tops stood a young man that had a trench coat on. Said coat was a pitch black and had no other features to it. The coat however covered most the owner's body from his shoulders to his thighs. The coats sleeves were also long so they hid the owner's aims well. Not to mention that the collar hid about half of his face so it was hard to see who it was with the other half of the face being covered by the shadows.

Said figure quickly dropped to the ground. Sasuke and Sakura tensed up a bit at the thought of someone coming out of nowhere to fight. Kakashi on the other hand decided to speak up,

"So glad you could join us, Naruto." The figure slowly walked out of shadow to reveal that it was Naruto.

"I was already here to begin with," Naruto replied, "I was just making sure that if you'd even remembered that I was assigned to your team."

"Right glad to see you made it Naruto." Kakashi began, "Remember I'm higher up on this mission, so anything I say must be met without question, you got that."

"That's only if the mission remains the way it is and I only need to follow your orders for combat and formations, nothing more. Training and free time we'll have is my own time. In short as long as those two don't cause any problems and not get themselves killed, then will have no problems at all."

"Very well," Kakashi turn to the other two and said, "I want you two to stay in the front and protect us from the front. Meanwhile I'll stay close to the client." both Sasuke and Sakura nodded their heads. He then looked back at Naruto, who was forming a bang with his hair that covered his right eye. "I'd trust you have no problem being in the back of the group would you?"

"No," Naruto replied, "just lead the way and let's get this mission over with already."

"What's the matter loser afraid that your little tough guy act will only get you so far?" Sakura said, "Where did you get that thing anyways?"

"First off what I wear is none of your concern," he replied, "Second, it was a gift from a friend and I promised her that I would wear it on every C-Rank mission I would be on. She couldn't find one that I wanted so she got me this until she could find one that was better or when she takes me out for clothes shopping."

"Right like anyone would get anything for you," she replied coldly, "I bet it's just a petty for having to..."

"Sakura that's enough," Kakashi said, "Get in your assigned place and just don't talk to him." She said nothing in response and did what her sensei had asked of her. When she got in place, she got a happy smile on her face knowing that she would be next to Sasuke the whole trip.

"Alright I want all of you to listen to my every word on this mission; I'm looking at you Naruto." Kakashi turn to look at him.

Naruto was currently holding a little orange fox in his arms. He was scratching the lower part of its neck and chest. The animal's hind legs were kicking the air in enjoyment, revealing the black fur on its legs.

_'Where did that thing come from?' _Was everyone's thoughts.

Naruto slowly placed the fox on the ground, allowing everyone to see it. To everyone, it looked like a common fox, with orange fur covering its upper body, white fur covered it's stomach and black fur on the lower part of its legs, tail and special areas of its head.

Kakashi on the other hand couldn't help but narrow his eyes on the animal. He didn't sense it and he didn't know where it could have come from.

"Remember that I'm only under your command during battle against the enemy." Naruto explains, he was currently on one knee and rubbing the fox's head and back. "Only if the objective of the mission remains the same, I'll be under your command. Other than that, any social time like training is my own personal time."

"Wait what do mean 'remains the same' and 'under your command,' you were dragged on this team by your own doing," Sakura claimed.

"Alright then little fella, time for you to go home." Naruto got back on to his feet and the fox made a dash into the bushes. Without taking his eyes from the bushes, Naruto said, "I mean if the mission is to change in any way, I'm free to take on my own orders. Besides I more of a extra hand on this mission, meaning the two of you have to follow orders from your sensei no matter what. As for me I'm free to do whatever I want if the mission gets way out of hand, until then I must follow the orders that are given to me and not to get you killed."

"So you can just chicken out when things get too hard for you." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

Naruto just turn to face the others but said nothing. He noticed that Kakashi was still staring at the bushes that the fox dashed through earlier.

"Right, will like you said follow my order and should have a problem." Kakashi turned around, "Oh, and try not to get my students killed."

"Trust me I'm the least of your concerns at the moment." Naruto said.

With that the team began to walk down the road and on their way. Along the way Sakura talked to Sasuke and he ignored her, the client and Kakashi talked a bit here and there. Naruto could really care less about what they were talking about. Soon he began to remember the talk he had not too long ago back at the village.

* * *

><p><span><strong>(Flashback Ramen Stand)<strong>

"Here's your bowl of Miso Ramen Naruto." Ayame said with a warm smile on her face.

"Thank you Ayame." Naruto said as he pulled his chopsticks apart.

"So you'll be going on a C-Rank mission," came a voice next to him. Naruto quickly slurped up the noodles he was eating and then turn to face the owner of the voice.

There sat Hinata, eating a Miso Ramen and a cinnamon roll that was placed on a napkin.

Ever since they were both removed from their old teams and placed together as a new team with Anko as their new sensei. The two really didn't argued since they knew that Anko was a high ranking ninja, so naturally she'd be called off to do other assignments. However, she was always preparing for them no matter what.

So every time they would meet for a team meeting, they would either be bombarded with snakes, kunais or sometimes both. She would do this to make sure the two are ready for anything and to see how the two advanced since the day before.

After that, Anko would give them a scroll with a lot of D-Rank missions in it and asked them to complete all of them by the time they would met the next day. She would always be send to do kami knows what. The only time she would be with them on missions would be a low C-Rank mission outside the village's walls.

Both Naruto and Hinata never asked where Anko ran off to. They would often assume that she would be called into the Torture and Interrogation Department for work or she would spy on the two as they did the missions with a plate full of dumplings.

"Looks like it," Naruto began as he slipped up some more needles, "The mission is to protect an old man will he finishes building a bridge for his village. However, something still doesn't seem right about this."

"You said it was a low C-Rank mission, the most obvious enemy you would face would be bandits, if not even some hooligans rarely any ninjas."

"I know that, but the old man was not too pleased with what he paid for." Naruto slowly began to drink the liquid that remained in his bowl.

"You and I both know that people have a bad habit of judging books by the cover. After all we saw this first hand." Hinata said as she took in more of the noodles of her bowl.

"Right..." Naruto said. He really wasn't sure that this mission was what it was meant to be. He thought about all the facts he had but nothing made sense about this. The last thing Naruto wanted was to get killed in something that he had no idea about.

Doing his best to drop the thought out of his head, he placed his bowl to the side and took his chopsticks, snapped them in half and placing them in a trash can nearby.

"Anyways, what are you going to do while I'm gone Hinata?" He looked back at her and he knew that there was something on her mind.

Hinata was just staring into her bowl, more specifically the reflection in the bowl. Naruto was well aware of how much her new eyes meant to her. The two never really figure out what Naruto did exactly, however he knew that Hinata cared little that she lost the thing that many would want. To her, the new eyes meant both a sign of friendship that both of them formed and it also her freedom from oppression.

When he learned that Hinata was being his partner, his first thoughts was that Kiba was the problem, however he was surprised when she told him that the main problem was her sensei, Kurenai.

Ever since Naruto return years ago, he did his best to understand Hinata's past. He learned the way her clan would act towards one another and more importantly towards her.

From what Hinata had told him, Kurenai was a mentor her father assigned to her so that she could become stronger when she was still a part of the Hyūga clan. The two bonded like sisters, however that bound soon ended when Kurenai told her that she was unfit for a ninja's life. The one person that she trusted had betrayed her. That was the main reason that she trusted Anko the most when she was disowned from the clan.

She left the conversation at that and Naruto asked no more questions. However, he really didn't believe that Hinata was telling him everything, just the main things that would answer his questions. He asked no more questions about her past since he knew that she would tell him everything when she felt ready.

_'Hinata I can see that you are afraid of your past coming back for you,' _Naruto though, _'just know you're not alone in this.'_

"Hinata," he placed his hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her trance. She turned to face him and looked at Naruto's blue eyes. She can tell that he was concerned for her and making him worry was something she hated especially if it was towards her. "Hinata's you know I don't have to go. I can stay here and help you ou-"

"No don't think!" Hinata quickly looked back down at her plate, "Naruto I'll be fine, please don't worry too much about me. Besides, I'll just be taking solo D-Rank missions while you're gone. Plus I can also train with Anko and Tenten from time to time. I can even ask Ino to train with me. She's been asking me to train with her since her team is nothing but lazy.

"I'm glad to see the two of you are getting along these days." Naruto smiled to know that Hinata was social with others and he was a bit shocked that Ino was one of them. He still couldn't figure her out. Not too long ago, she was once the Vice President to the Sasuke Uchiha fan club and within the few months at the academy she just changed.

"Yup, and Ino told me that she is thankful for the help you gave her," Hinata looked at Naruto with a small smile, "Mind telling me how you changed one of the most loyal Uchiha fan girls?"

Naruto thought for a second but his mind came out blank, "I really don't know, all I can remember was giving her some advice to her a year or two ago but it was nothing special."

"What did you tell her?" Ayame said now curious on how Naruto can influence someone.

"Just stuff about health, childhood, the future and some personal problems." Both girls were now confused since they couldn't tell why those topics can change a person that much, especially if it was about two years ago. "Look you two I need to start heading out now."

"Wait Naruto," Hinata picked up a shopping bag that was to the side of her, "Here Anko wanted me to give you this after you took that cat to the Hokage."

Naruto looked at the bag that was now placed on the counter. The bag was nothing special, just a common red paper bag one would normally get from a clothing store. Naruto opened the bag and pulled out the contents that was inside.

"A trench coat?" Naruto could only guess why Anko would give him a trench coat. Seeing that Anko given Hinata a trench coat, she would most likely get him one. The coat in question was pretty nice. It was all black on the outside with a red in the inside. There really wasn't much to the coat in general.

_'Hm...This looks almost the same as Anko's coats.' _Naruto quickly put on the coat to see if it fit. Truth be told it did, however, both Ayame and Hinata noticed something about the coat.

"Uhh...Naruto I think that it's a bit too big for you." Ayame said. The coat looked good; however the coat was bit large, since it reached up to the half of his upper leg. Then came the sleeves, they were both a bit too long and a bit too wide. Naruto's arms were completely hidden from sight.

"Not really," the two turn towards Hinata to see what she had to say about this, "knowing Anko, she must have got you that due to your combat style." Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at the coat.

"If I remember you like to use quick strikes in a fight in order to keep your opponents on their toes. When we spare, Anko must notice how you would always throw your ninja tools just as fast as you would take them out. The same could be said for those twin swords you use appear and then disappear in a blink of an eye."

"Plus the coat hides your blades and one of your pouches." Naruto looked at Hinata, seeing what she was trying to say. "You've recently been wearing three pouches for ninja tools, one on both lags and one at the back of your waist. The coat hides the back pouch and your sword well, giving you an edge in a fight."

Naruto thought for a second, he did see all the advantages that this gift would give him in combat.

"Besides, Anko told me that we can go with her to get one costumes for you since it looks plain being a solid color." Hinata turned back to her bow and started at it.

"Will see when I get back," Naruto replied as he examines the coat more and more. "Will I have to go now or I'll be running late."

"Bye Naruto, good luck," Ayame said, as her father waved to him good-bye to Naruto.

"Bye Ayame, bye old man," Naruto began to walk off to the main gate. However, he couldn't help but turn back to look at Hinata. He couldn't help but feel a ping in his side. He never really had a family to begin with, just a couple of people who cared for him. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to be outcast by your own blood. Sadly, the more and more he tried to get her to open up, the more she tries to evade the topic. He knew that she trusted him; it's just a matter of time before she opens up to him.

As he left, he noticed a tear streaming down the side of Hinata's face. _'Stay strong Hinata, whatever you're going through, you won't have to do it on your own.'_

'_Be safe Naruto,' _He heard Hinata's voice. He looked back and noticed that her tear fell off her cheek and went straight into her bowl.

* * *

><p><strong>SPLASH<strong> **(Flashback End)**

Naruto was quickly pulled out of his train of thought, when he felt water hit his leg. Looking down, he noticed that his left leg was in a puddle of water.

'_What the…?' _Naruto looked up at the sky, _'It's the middle of a day and there's not a cloud in the sky.'_

"Everything alright back there?" Naruto looked back at the group. They were up ahead on the road staring at him. He could pretty much tell what they were thinking, so he just continued walking not saying a word.

"HURRY UP YOU IDIOT, WASN'T YOU WHO WANTED TO GET THIS OVER WITH!" came the cries of Sakura.

'_Lonely road, coming up to and open area. Either they still haven't noticed this might be an ambush or their just…"_

**SPLASH**

Naruto's eye went wide when he heard the water from behind him. Not wasting anymore time, he quickly throw down two smoke pellets. As soon as the pellets hit the ground, the area was covered in smoke. Thinking fast on his feet, Naruto used this and quickly jumped to the tree lines.

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi yelled, he quickly pushed Sakura to the ground. Sakura look back up to bear witness of her sensei tangled up in chains.

"NOW" came an unknown voice. Within seconds the chains on Kakashi pulled in tighter and shredded Kakashi within seconds.

"SENSEI!" Sakura shouted in horror as her sensei was cut into a million pieces.

"That's one down," came the voice again, "Only three more,"

"Careful brother there's still another one around here." came another male voice. Everyone watched as two men stood in the clearing.

"Huh, that runt went running. If he's still here, then he'll end up like his friends here." Everyone looked at the man who spoke. Said man had shoulder-length, wild dark-brown hair and dark eyes. He wore a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark-colored, knee-length sandals and several pouches around his waist. He was also wearing a rebreather that was covering the lower half of his face and a large, clawed looking gauntlet on his left arm which had a chain coming out of it that was attached to the other man's gauntlet. What really caught everyone's attention was a Mist forehead protector that had two horns on it.

"Right, let's make this quick," said the other man. This man had shoulder-length, wild dark-brown hair and dark eyes. He wore a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark-colored, knee-length sandals like the other man, however, this man also wore a ragged black cape. He also was wearing a rebreather that covered the lower half of his face and had a large, clawed, poisonous gauntlet on his right arm which had the other part of the chain coming out of it. Similar to the other man, this one also had a Mist forehead protector but only had a single horn on it.

'_If I remember correctly, those two are the Demon Brothers from the village Hidden in the Mist.' _Naruto thought as he watched from up in the tree, _'From what I remember, those two are_ _missing-nin with a chūnin rank. The two use a form of twin coordinated attacks. Their main weapon is those two large metal gauntlets on their arms. Those gauntlets house a retractable shuriken-styled chain that, if I remember correctly, runs in between the two of them. From the looks of it they can use it to bind an enemy and then slice them to pieces. I have a feeling. if in the event that the shuriken chain is unaffected in battle, they must have some sort of release mechanism, in order to split them up for individual attacks. I have a feeling that those points on the chains have poison on it so either way the target dies.'_

'_The one with single horn on his head is called Meizu and the one with the two horns is Gōzu. Both of them B-Rank in the BINGO book with a bounty of 2 thousand each.'_

"**You may be right about all those things kit, but you're wrong about one thing."**

'_Oh and what's that?'_

"**Meizu is the two horned one and the one with the single horn is Gōzu."**

'_Great, Anko had both me and Hinata memorize the BINGO book and the first time I would need it I mix up the target's names.'_

"**Happens to the bests of us."**

'_Anyways judging by that earlier attack they just did, this guys are skilled enough to conceal their chakra. However, I have a feeling that they like to go up close in battle with their weapons. Either that or they're underestimating us, in that case best to take them out before they begin to wise up.'_ Naruto however, quickly noticed the smirk that was appearing on the Uchiha' face,_ 'Best to strike when their guard is down.'_

However, the same couldn't be said for Sasuke, _'Finally, I can test my skills in real combat.'_

"Alright brats hand over the bridge builder and we might go easy on you." Meizu said in a somewhat dark tone.

"What do you takes use for, WEAKLINGS,!" Sasuke shouted and immediately throw a couple of shurikens at Meizu, only for him to jump up in the air and over the group.

"Now," With those words Gōzu yanked back on his gauntlet. Looking up, Sakura noticed that the chain was making its way straight to both her and the client.

"LOOK OUT!" Pushing the client to the ground, just barely missing the two of them.

"Not bad girly," Sakura quickly looked up to look at the source of the voice, but only to have the cold metal of the gauntlet smacked her from the side of her head, launching her back.

Gōzu looked at the bridge builder in front of him. He couldn't help but smirk underneath his mask at the look of fear all over the old man's face. Sadly, that smirk quickly left as he sensed something behind him.

Sasuke really didn't know when to quiet. He was running as fast as he could to catch Gōzu off guard.

**BANG**

Sasuke immediately felt pain in his stomach. He noticed that it was the other one, Meizu. Meizu Had kneed Sasuke right in the stomach. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to do anything after that since Meizu followed up by a smack to the face with his own gauntlet. Meizu smirked as he saw the Uchiha hit a tree hard.

"As fun as it is to smack you brats around, we really have to get this job done." Meizu Turn to his brother, "Get this over with already!"

"Fine," Gōzu turn back to notice the old man trying to make a run for it, "That's not going to work." With those words, Gōzu made a dash towards the bridge builder.

"Hm," Gōzu quickly took a step back as he noticed a bunch of kunais coming at him. A set of four landed in front of him in a straight line, while a second set of four were blocked by Gōzu's gauntlet. It didn't take Gōzu too long to notice the slips of paper tied to the end of kunais.

"Paper bombs…!" Meizu yelled.

**BOOM**

Meizu pulled back as hard as he could on his gauntlet. He sighed in relief as his brother came out of the smoke unharmed.

"Those weren't paper bombs," Gōzu claimed. He stared at the smoke that now covered the area.

"I don't care what it is," came the other brother, "What matters is who through it?"

That answer came quickly however, as the two demon brothers noticed a figure forming within the smoke. Within seconds the smoke cleared and revealing Naruto standing calmly in front of Tazuna.

Tazuna on the other hand couldn't tell whether to be happy or more nerves. Sure he was glad that one of the ninjas that were with him was still standing, but seeing what had happen to the other three, he had little hope that he'll last as long they did.

"Look kid I'm happy to see that you didn't leave me to die, but seeing how fast your team was taken out, I doubt you'll be able to do anything." However, he wasn't exactly expecting Naruto's response to be,

"Be quiet already, when this is all over you're going to have to answer some questions and then we'll see how things will care out from there." The old man was about to go against what he said, however he noticed the glare Naruto was giving with the coroner of his eye. He couldn't tell if he was calm, pissed off, or a mixture of the two.

"Listen to him brother, he actually thinks he can stand a chance against use," claimed Meizu, however Gōzu neared his eyes at Naruto.

"You should have run when you had the chance kid, now you and your team are going to end up like the old man going to be." Meizu was hoping to get a good scare out of the kid, but all Naruto did was narrowed his eyes since the comment mainly pissed him off more than anything else.

"Meizu, you finish off the bridge builder. I'll take the kid on." Gōzu asked calmly. Meizu was a bit taken back by this. Normally his brother would eliminate the target and he would kill those that got in their way. Sure their plans often change due to some complications but still Meizu would always kill the target.

Gōzu however really didn't say anything about it since it rare for this to happen, so who was he to bring it up.

"Old man," Naruto began, "No matter what happens, do not move. Not even for a second, don't move a muscle. Follow these instructions and will make it out alive." Tazuna said noting since he could hear the strict tone in his voice.

'_What the hell is up with this kid, he's different from the others thats for sure.' _Tazuna thought.

'_What the hell is that...huh...idiot up to.'_ Where the thoughts of the Uchiha as he tried to recover from the hit he just got. He also noticed Sakura trying to get up off the floor herself.

"Last chance to run brat." Gōzu claimed, though he didn't show it, you could hear the cockiness in his voice, "If you're lucky you might actually get far before we're done with the old man and your team." Once again Naruto remained still, more pissed off at the comment than anything else

"Huh your call, brother now." Within in a blink of an eye, the Demon Brothers made a quick dash towards Naruto.

To everyone else the two brother's speed was hard to see, however through Naruto's eyes things seemed to slow down.

He noticed that out of the two brothers, Meizu was the one going straight for for him and Gōzu was off to the side. Naruto knew what they were up to,

'_Hm...The old bait and switch move,'_ Naruto thought,_ 'One of them creates a distraction to lure out their target or to distract any obstacles that stands in between their target, while the other one goes straight for the objective at hand.'_

'Remember Naruto, even though the bait and switch move is very old, it's still affected in combat,' Rang the voice in Naruto's head. He remembered that this was the first thing learned in battle tactics years ago, 'If you ever find yourself in a situation that the bait and switch is being used on you... just remember to never lose sight of all your enemies... and never let your guard down.

'_The tactic is perfect for this situation,'_ Naruto quickly got a smirk on his face,_ 'Sadly for them I already have a way to counter this.'_

Time slowly began to speed back up again, as Naruto noticed that Meizu's claw was come right at him from an upper angle.

"**Sword Art:**" Naruto began,

"DIE," Meizu yelled has his claw came straight down, however he was shock to see that his claws were now embedded in the ground.

**SLICE**

"**Paralyzing Slash!"**

"AHAHAHAH…" Meizu eyes widen at the sounds of his brothers cries of agony. Turning to source of the cries, shock overtook him.

He saw his brother on his knees with a dead look. His body not soon later hit the floor with a loud **thud**. Meizu did notice that there was a long cut running down his brother's body. He noticed that the cut on his body look no deeper than that of a paper cut, however, the blood now spilling out the corpse told him that his brother is as good as dead.

"Hm… So that's what happens when it's used against a moving target." Meizu looked up from his brother's body; there stood Naruto with his back towards both the living and dead Demon Brothers. Meizu gazed, however landed on the blade Naruto was holding in his right hand, more specifically the blood dripping from the blade. The good solid edge of the blade was dripping with Gōzu's blood.

"Like the name implies, the attack was meant to paralyze him. however I never tested it against moving targets." Naruto explained all calmly.

"I knew there was something off about you," Meizu claimed, Naruto turned to face the only brother, "You had a chance to run, two chances at that, but you didn't." Everyone was closely listening to Meizu words, even the shocked but still down team 7.

"At first I thought you were an idiot to come back and face use, however looking back at what you did, I can see that you're more smarter than we originally thought."

"Is that why you send your brother to attack the old man?" Naruto asked, "Did you wanted to test your theory on me by attacking me head on?"

"Truth be told, I did think you had more skill and you actually had a more planned out plan then the other two did." Meizu was still trying to get his claw out of the ground, and Naruto could have sworn that he heard the groan from the other two. Whether it was out of pain or annoyance he couldn't tell, but then again he didn't care."

His attention was pulled back to Meizu when he heard his claw break away from the ground.

"We've may have underestimated you the first time, but now you have to deal with me and trust me when I tell you I don't make the same mistake twice." Meizu quickly got in his fighting stance and was about to strike when he noticed that Naruto was holding up a hand sign.

"Funny, neither do I," Naruto said with an evil smirk on his face, "Look behind you."

Meizu did just that and noticed that there was a kunai embedded in the ground not too far behind him. What freaked him out was that there was a tag attached to the kunai, however the tag looked nothing to what he used to see. Normally he would see the paper have the kanji for "explode" written on it or something. However, the paper had an image of a swirl? To Meizu it looked like an image of a whirlpool he always saw when he was young in school.

"**Uzumaki art:"** Naruto said in a whisper, sadly Meizu was able to hear it, **"Whirlpool Bridge X5."**

Within seconds a massive amount of wind came out of nowhere. The wind began to swirl above the paper and within seconds Meizu was starting to be pulled into the whirlpool.

He did his best to hold on but failed and within seconds Meizu was pulled in through the whirlpool. Naruto smirk and was about to form another hand seal when a he felt a hand on his right arm.

"If I'm going to die, I'm taking you with me." Gōzu said. Within seconds the chain that was connected to his arm pulled both Gōzu and Naruto into void in a blink of an eye.

Everyone remained silent as they all try to figure out what had happened. They were pulled out of their thoughts when a nearby tree began to shake.

The two young ninjas and the old man freaked out, thinking there was still another enemy out there.

There fears were put to ease when Kakashi jump down from the tree.

"Kakashi-sensei…?" Sakura said as she did her best to hold onto the nearby tree.

"Is everyone okay?" he replied noticing both Sakura and Sasuke trying to get up, "Take it easy all of you,"

"How are you still alive?" Tazuna asked, "We saw you got torn apart by those two."

"It looked like that, however I replaced myself with logs and other scraps around the forest by using the **Substitution Jutsu**." he explained, "I was hiding near by in hoped to catch our assailants off guard. Speaking of which, where did they go…?"

"AHAHAHAH!" Everyone turn to the source of the screaming and noticed birds flying away in the distance.

* * *

><p><span><strong>(With NarutoFew minutes earlier)**

Naruto landed on the ground after being pulled into whirlpool.

"So it seems that you are an Uzumaki," Meizu said as he got up onto his feet, "Uzushiogakure was a village that resided in the Land of Whirlpools. That means it was close to the Land of Water. The very place my old village is located in. So naturally anyone who's lived there since birth, now's the brief history of what had happened to Uzushiogakure." Naruto remain silenced, in fact he didn't even look at Meizu the whole time.

"The Uzumaki clan, masters of Fūinjutsu, Kenjutsu and more things to boot. It was said to believe that a few survived the destruction of Uzushiogakure during the war, and that they would seek refuge in other villages. And seeing what you just did, means you could be one of them, a strong one at that." Naruto looked up towards the only standing Demon Brother. He could tell where this was going, he had a feeling that his clan was wiped out for the strength they had and the danger they may become.

He know if people of his clan did survived, then it would only be a matter of time before they would be hunted down like animals for multiple reasons, some that he wish would never happen. He knows the respect one would get for killing or capturing an Uzumaki.

"Br-Brother," came the weak voice of Gōzu. Meizu turn to his weaken brother and listened, "kill him brother. K-Kill that br-brat."

Naruto however, was pulled away when his right hand started to hurt.

"Will it's been fun kid, but you know what they say everything always comes to an end." Meizu lifted his claw and within seconds the chain that linked the two brothers snapped out releasing the chain. "If you really are an Uzumaki, then your ancestors would be proud of you."

Meizu then noticed that Naruto's sword was gone and his he looked like he was in pain. "Huh, It looks like my brother was telling the truth. When he pulled you into that jutsu of yours. he was able to inject some poison in your right hand and disarm you at the same time."

'_So that's what it is,'_

"**I've already keep the poison from spreading and kept with in your right arm. You're going to have to let it out on your end."**

'_That may solve that problem, but I've used up most of my chakra. I only have enough for two jutsu.'_

"**Are you sure you want to use those jutsus. Are you even sure it will work?"**

'_It's been long enough already. It'll work.'_

"Any last words kid," Meizu asked, once again getting into fighting stance.

"Ten minutes," Naruto said, catching Meizu a little off guard, "Ten minutes have passed since, you laid eyes on me. Ten minutes since you heard my voice."

"And what a good ten minutes it's been. It's a shame I'll never get to know that jutsu of yours." With those words, Meizu made a dash straight to Naruto.

"**Predator"** Meizu was still amaze the kid was trying to fight back, but he knew nothing could save him now.

"**Sight!"** Those words made Meizu freeze. He didn't know why, but he couldn't move anymore.

"W-What the," was all he could say. The surrounding forest began to vanish and was being replaced by a gray void. In fact the entire forest had lost its color and was now gray.

What freaked Meizu out the most was when he looked back at Naruto, more specifically above Naruto.

Meizu noticed two diagonal lines floating in mid-air. Before he could react to it, the diagonal lines shot open, revealing that they were eyes. The eyes were nothing he has ever seen in his life. The eyes had a golden color with what looked like cat's slits going straight down a pitch black pupil.

'_What the hell is this? Is this some kind of Kekkei Genkai? Has the Hidden Leaf been hidden a secret Dōjutsu all this time.'_ It was then he had noticed that the eyes were staring at him. What really scares him was how the eyes were staring at him. Trained and being raised in the Hidden Mist village, he has seen this similar gaze his entire life. The eyes looked at as if it was trying to piercing through his soul. It looked they were hungry similar to that… similar to that of a predator when it stokes and corners its prey.

"Have you ever wondered how you will die?" Meizu looked back towards Naruto. He noticed that Naruto had the same eyes that were above him. "With these eyes, I can show you one of the ways you can die."

As soon as he said that, the giant eye's slit opened wide to become a four corner diamond like shape,

Within seconds, Meizu began to scream at the tip of his lungs in pain. He didn't know what was happening to him; however he could feel his entire body being cut up over and over again from every angle. It felt like hours, but really a few seconds that the pain began over his body.

Falling to his, Meizu examined his body. He had no scratch on him, but the experience felt so real.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Naruto said, "That was your mind making it real, but let's see how it feels compared to the real thing." Meizu noticed that Naruto had another sword in his left arm.

"By the way, don't ever think I'm disarmed because I always care spears. Now like you said, it's been fun. **Sword Style:**" Naruto then vanish from Meizu line of sight, "**360 degree Slash!**"

Once again Meizu screamed even more louder than before as the cuts once again began to form, only this time it felt more worse than before.

Like before, the experience only lasted about a couple of seconds. Meizu feel to his knees, finally thankful that it was over.

"Hey Meizu," Meizu turn to who called him, only to have a kunai lodged in his head.

The kunai had rope attached to the end of its handle. The rope lead straight back into Naruto's left sleeve.

"**All that effort and you kill him with your little toy you made."**

"Look I know I wouldn't be able to kill him like that. The best I could have done was weaken him so I can deliver the final blow. Plus I got a chance to test my new 'gadget' in battle." Naruto then snapped his fingers and four more Naruto's jumped out from the trees.

"You all know what to do right?" asked the original.

"Yes, well seal up the bodies and send them to the bounty house." replied one.

"We've already sent a message to the old man." claimed another Naruto.

"One of us is still looking over the bridge builder and the others. It's best that you switch with him so you can get there without suspicious." said the third Naruto.

"Thanks I'll on," replied the original, "By the way did Kakashi reappear?" All the clones nodded their heads in unison. "Thought as much."

"Oh before you forget, it might be best to get that poison in your system." claimed the fourth Naruto.

The real one looked at his right hand and noticed that his hand was starting to get a little purple. His left hand popped back out with a kunai. He took in a deep breath and stabbed his hand.

"I hate doing that." Naruto then held out a hand sight "**Shift!"**

* * *

><p><strong>(With Kakashi and company)<strong>

Naruto slowly walked back onto the main path way. He noticed that everyone was staring off into the distance where he came from.

"**How are you going to talk your way out of this one?"**

"_By telling the truth."_

"**It can work."**

"What happened Naruto?" Kakashi asked, now noticing that he was their.

"Ah Kakashi, still in one piece I see." he replied. Naruto noticed his blade lying on the ground and walked towards it.

"WHAT happened Naruto!" Kakashi asked again, only this time in a more demanding tone.

"The two Demon Brothers are dead, their bodies have been retrieved and a message has been sent to the Hokage explaining everything." again replying.

"CUT THE CRAP DOBE," Sasuke exclaimed, "What and how the hell did you do those techniques." Sasuke noticed that Naruto had picked up his sword. "And hand over that sword, I'll be able to put it in better use than an idiot."

"Yay, you'll just end up hurting the wrong people." Sakura claimed, backing up the Uchiha.

With simple flick of his right hand, Naruto removed all the remaining blood on the blade.

"Hurt the wrong person," Naruto stared at his blade calmly. In a 180 degree turn, Naruto pointed his blade at right at Sakura, "Maybe I should start right now then,"

Naruto quickly ducked down and angled his blade upwards. The blade's tip was now a few inches away from Kakashi's chest.

"I've see you've done nothing to improve their behavior." Naruto asked.

"You're pointing a weapon to a higher ranking ninja and you just threaten my student." Kakashi replied looking down at Naruto.

"From what I can see, if I was still standing up, you would have killed me by breaking my neck. I'm sure every higher ranking ninja would do that then knocking the person out."

"Your becoming a liability. As leader I'm ordering you to stand down."

"If I remember correctly, as long as the mission stands." Naruto slowly stood back up, keeping his sword in striking distance of Kakashi's chest. His eyes then darted to the bridge builder, but still kept his sights on Kakashi.

"Speaking of the mission, mind explaining what the hell this is really going on?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Tazuna replied nervously.

"Really, after almost getting yourself and a group of ninjas killed, you're going to continue to hide it."

"Look brat, I'm the client and for the most part you're supposed to protect me from any threat. That's what I paid your village for." The old man had had it with Naruto's attitude and walked up to him. He soon regretted his decision.

Immediately another sword came out of his left sleeve. The tip of the blade stopped within striking distance of the old man's neck.

"Unless you don't want to be decapitated, I suggest that you start telling the truth now." Naruto said in a strict tone.

"STAND DOWN Naruto, that's an order!" Kakashi demanded.

"Look I may not know the ninja world, but I'm pretty sure that you can't threaten your client." The old man claimed.

"Your right, you don't know the ninja world." Naruto said calmly, "So you most likely, don't know the consequence to lying to a village on a fake mission."

"I didn't lie. I paid for ninjas to protect me while I finish building my bridge."

"For a C-Rank mission. Last time I check, C-Rank missions normally have bandits, guans and other sorts of civilian groups. However, the two that attacked us were Gōzu and Meizu the Demon Brothers from the Hidden Mist village. Last time I check, those two are B-Rank missing nins with a ninja rank of Chūnin. With threats like that, the mission would be ranked either a B or a low ranking A."

"So just because the little kid has to fight someone better then him, he wants to run away." Tazuna said trying to stay calm, "Find go, but what do you think will happen if word gets out that the Hidden Leaf lifted one of their clients to die."

"Will let's see, you lied to one of the five major villages, you endanger the youth of village just to save money and you're trying to threaten it as well. From what I see, you're on death road with or without our help either way. Like you said you don't know the ninja word, so you don't know what a village would do to keep its image intact."

"Naruto stop talking that's an order." Kakashi asked again.

"What did I just say, we just got attacked by two ninjas that are listed as B-Rank criminals in the BINGO book. I only follow your orders if the mission remained the same and that's no longer the case, meaning I don't follow your order anymore."

"I'm still higher ranked than you."

"Really still sticking to that. Okay tell me, when were you going to confront the Demon Brothers or noticed that the mission was off?"

"You do realize I can kill you for insubordination."

"Yes you're going to kill a kid instead of incapacitating him like any other higher up would. Let me guess you want to use that special thing that you're hiding underneath your headband." Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the comment, "What you didn't think I would study up on you."

"Huh…you study yay right." Sakura claimed in a snazzy remark. Naruto said nothing. In reality, Naruto turned out both Sasuke and Sakura the whole time he was talking with the two grown-ups.

"Have you ever heard of Gatō?" Naruto turn his gaze back towards the bridge builder.

"The founder of Gatō Company, the shipping company." Naruto replied. The old man nodded,

"It's highly likely that Gatō send those ninja to kill me."

"Makes sense, he would have the money to hire missing-nin to do his work."

"Why would a tycoon like Gatō come after you." this time it was Kakashi who spoke.

"My village is located on an island, separated from the mainland. We receive our wealth by trading fishes and other goods to the mainland. However, about a month ago, Gatō showed up with his men and said that the village was known under his control. He cut off trade with the mainland and sucked my people dry with his taxes and other rules. Those who went against his rule were killed. Now everyone is afraid to fight back. I thought if I could give my people hope by building a bridge to the mainland. However, Gatō is set on making sure that I don't finish the bridge. Now do you see why I lied? I could only pay for a C-Rank mission, honest."

"As tragic as that sounds, we need to get back towards the village." Kakashi said, shocking everyone.

"Please I'm begging you, if this is about money, i promise to pay it all as soon as my village gets back onto its feet." The old man said in a pleading tone.

"I'm sorry but we're not equipped to deal with this kind of threat. We have to get back to the village." Kakashi replied in a calm voice.

"You do that," Naruto quickly twirled the sword in his left hand and it quickly went back into his sleeve. "Let's keep moving old man."

"Naruto this is not up for debate. We have to report back and get help." Kakashi said.

"I only take orders from those I trust; by far you've done nothing to earn my trust." Naruto slowly began to walk, but kept his blade trained on Kakashi. "Do what you have to do. I already called for backup. Oh by the way don't even try to take me down, I don't go down without a fight and I still have a few tricks left."

With That, Naruto again twirled his sword and it went back into his sleeve. Tazuna at this point couldn't complain anymore, so he walked with Naruto,

Kakashi was about to call back at them, but noticed Sasuke beginning to follow them.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not going to let that idiot ruin my chance to get better. I finally have a chance to test my in battle and I'm not going to miss it." he replied.

"Wait for me Sasuke, I'm coming too." Sakura claimed.

'_Great what else can go wrong,' _Kakashi thought,_ 'I'm going to teach that brat that he has to follow my lead not his."_

'_Sasuke is so cool,' _Sakura thought,_ 'I'm not going to let that idiot Naruto ruin Sasuke's dream. Even if it's the last thing I do."_

'_How the hell did that idiot do that,' _Sasuke thought,_ 'No matter I get my answers one way and get my hands on his swords."_

"Good luck," All three of them stopped when they all heard the same thing in their head. The only thing is that it sounded like Naruto. They all looked as he just kept walking forward.

'_What the hell is going on?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Finally done. Well that's all for now. I promise to have another chapter up as soon as possible.<strong>

**Until then please live a comment or any helpful tips so I can update the next chapter out soon and if you're confuse about anything, put it as a review since I might answer your questions in the next chapter.**

**-Wolves-Pack07 out.**


End file.
